O que Importa?
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Existem histórias nunca contadas de forma oficial que nos fazem imaginar como as coisas poderiam ter acontecido. É o caso bem óbvio da história nunca contada de como um determinado sujeito intragável acabou se encantando por uma garota adorável e eles se tornaram um dos mais queridos casais de franquia Dragon Ball. Essa é a minha versão para o romance entre Vegeta e Bulma.
1. Príncipe de reino nenhum

**Capítulo 1 – Príncipe de reino nenhum.**

 _Home! Hard to know what it is_  
 _If you never had one_  
 _Home! I can't say where it is_  
 _But I know I'm going_  
 _Home! That's where the hurt is_

 **(U2: Walk on – All you can't leave behind, 2000)**

* * *

O planeta Namekusein havia explodido deixando no espaço, onde um dia existira, uma nuvem de poeira cósmica e destroços calcinados, iluminada pela luz fria e fraca dos sóis daquele sistema planetário que nunca mais abrigaria vida alguma.

Dentro de uma nave da Corporação Cápsula, mal humorado depois de dias de viagem, Vegeta observava aquele vácuo pensando na ideia estúpida que tivera de acreditar que, a partir dali, poderia seguir algum rastro de Kakarotto. Não havia o mínimo sinal do Sayajin em parte alguma e o universo se estendia escuro e infinito por todos os lados. Não havia chance de encontra-lo melhor que voltar para a Terra.

Mas essa era a melhor opção? Valia a pena? Uma fúria brotava dentro dele contra si mesmo só de pensar em fugir de uma luta contra Kakarotto, mas ele não gostava da ideia de voltar para o planeta onde ele perdera tudo. Porque em Namekusein ele morrera, mas antes, na Terra, ele conhecera o sabor amargo de uma derrota humilhante como jamais imaginara sofrer. Quando começara a lutar com Freeza, a morte era a maior possibilidade, mas Kakarotto era um soldado de classe inferior que primeiro o derrotara, depois, poupara sua vida, o que ele encarava como uma humilhação ainda maior. E o que Vegeta não podia perdoar era que o maldito ainda pedira a Gohan para trazê-lo de volta à vida com as esferas do dragão em Namekusein. Já era ruim demais ter sido poupado por Kakarotto, mas ainda era pior saber que lhe devia a vida.

Não chegara ao Inferno: suas poucas lembranças de quando estava morto se restringiam a uma longa fila, onde ele não tinha mais corpo e era apenas uma alma mal humorada e aborrecida esperando sua sentença no meio de tantas outras. As esferas do Dragão provavelmente o haviam salvado de enfrentar todos aqueles que tinham morrido em suas mãos, no outro mundo. E esses não eram poucos.

Bufou de raiva. Talvez se rebelar contra Freeza não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. Ele gozava de prestígio entre os soldados do Império Cold até o momento que decidira se rebelar: tinha acesso a recursos infinitos e uma pequena fortuna de sua parcela dos saques dos planetas que ele ajudara a conquistar, mas, a essa altura, seus recursos já estavam confiscados porque ele se tornara inimigo declarado do Rei Cold. Se voltasse, seria interessante: não era de todo ruim a ideia de morrer ao chegar diante dos antigos aliados e desafiá-los para uma luta até a morte declarando-se o Sayajin que matou Freeza.

Mas ele não faria isso. Aquela nave não iria muito longe, não era mais que uma adaptação das naves dos Sayajins, mas feita com os recursos limitados da Terra, com o objetivo de ir até onde antes ficava Namekusein e então voltar. Não conseguiria jamais chegar até o planeta Cold, muito distante, no espaço profundo. Além disso, ele podia ser cruel, invejoso e mesquinho, mas jamais tomaria para si um mérito que não era seu. Não era bondoso, mas sabia o valor da honra e da lealdade. E, no fundo, lá onde jamais admitiria, sentia-se grato a Kakarotto por ter acabado com Freeza. Chorara poucas vezes na vida, mas o apelo final que fizera a honra do outro sayajin valera cada lágrima.

Se não ia fazer nada ali, a única coisa era acertar o curso de volta à Terra e tentar esperar Kakarotto por lá. O que faria depois que o derrotasse era algo a pensar mais tarde, quando tivesse certeza de que o venceria. Sem pensar muito mais, o príncipe dos Sayajins, que agora não tinha absolutamente ninguém sobre quem reinar, ajustou os comandos automáticos para a Terra e se preparou para sua viagem de volta.

Pensou na Terra, enquanto a nave partia. Quando ele e os outros partiam para conquistar um planeta, o mais importante nunca era sua beleza, mas seus recursos. Numa ocasião, ele, Raditz e Nappa haviam expulsado uma colônia de mineradores de um planeta que era nada mais que um grande bloco de metais nobres, árido e sem vida. Tinha sido o planeta mais inóspito e horrível que ele conquistara, mas o que gerara mais recursos para seu grupo. A Terra tinha pouco a oferecer perto de planetas com o dobro ou o triplo de massa planetária, mas ele achava que era o planeta mais bonito que ele pusera os pés... As poucas lembranças que tinha do seu planeta natal o faziam recordar de um planeta gelado, sombrio e triste. Se não morresse, talvez fosse uma boa ideia conquistar a Terra para si.

Mas no fundo ele sabia que, embora ele fosse fascinado pela ideia de submeter um povo inteiro ao seu comando, jamais gostaria de governar. Era bom para uma guerra, mas jamais saberia como administrar um planeta que se rendesse apavorado diante dele. Gostava de desafios, não de submissão. Talvez a Terra fosse apenas uma parada, e não o fim da jornada. O universo era bem grande e se o pai da garota terráquea fizera aquela nave, podia fazer outra melhor, que o levasse bem mais longe. Com esse pensamento interessante, ele acomodou-se e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco enquanto seguia viagem.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Gostar do Vegeta que o Akira Toryama imaginou originalmente é extremamente difícil, porque ele é simplesmente intragável. Talvez o Vegeta nesse capítulo já se aproxime mais do que ele se tornou depois no Anime, quando realmente sabemos que ele foi um escravo praticamente desde criança.

 **Nota 2:** Cada capítulo começa com um trecho de uma música que me serviu de inspiração.

Para quem não lê inglês, a tradução do trecho da música desse capítulo:

"Lar! Difícil saber o que é isso  
se você jamais teve um  
Lar! Difícil dizer onde é  
mas sei que é para onde vou  
Lar! É onde se encontra a dor"

Para ver o clipe: watch?v=gwKEdFoUB0o


	2. Uma garota de sorte

**Capítulo 2 – Uma garota de sorte**

 _Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
 _So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
 _Better look the other way_  
 _You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
 _She's on top of the world_  
 _Hottest of the hottest girls say_  
 _Oh, we got our feet on the ground_  
 _And we're burning it down_  
 _Oh, got our head in the clouds_  
 _And we're not coming down._  
 _This girl is on fire_  
 _She's walking on fire_

 **(Alicia Keys: Girl on Fire – Girl on Fire, 2012)**

* * *

Bulma ajeitou-se impaciente numa confortável poltrona da plateia da XXX conferência científica da Cidade do Leste. Seria a próxima a falar, mas, enquanto isso, era obrigada a assistir uma chatíssima palestra do Dr. Mac Gero sobre cibernética e robótica de última geração. O assunto podia ser interessante, mas o palestrante era um velho feio e chato que não conseguia fazer com que ninguém se interessasse por nada do que dizia, com tantos termos técnicos complicados e sem a mínima conexão com o que seria sua aplicação prática.

Forçou-se a prestar atenção para não bocejar, e começou a considerar que, talvez, o caso fosse que o Dr. Gero simplesmente não queria que prestassem atenção no que ele dizia. "Os protótipos 12 e 14 apresentaram falhas consideráveis nos subcircuitos periféricos". O que seriam esses protótipos? Ele não dizia e ninguém se sentia animado em perguntar. Mas Bulma não seguiu esse raciocínio muito tempo, porque começou logo a rever os pontos de sua palestra, que seria logo em seguida. Ela era sempre a escolhida para falar em nome da Corporação Capsula porque seu pai era muito enrolado para explicar qualquer coisa, embora fosse um gênio e ela, além de brilhante, era carismática.

Quando subiu ao palco, Bulma sabia que ia brilhar. Ela podia se gabar de ser parte dos 5% de seres humanos que não tinham a mínima vergonha ou embaraço ao falar em público e dominava a plateia porque era divertida, engraçada, inteligente e muito bonita – e ela concordaria com todos esses elogios, se alguém os fizesse, porque esbanjava autoconfiança. Começou falando dos projetos da Corporação Capsula na área de transporte, novos protótipos de carros, aviões e navios que cabiam numa capsula, inclusive naves espaciais como a "recentemente testada". Omitiu o fato de que a viagem já havia acontecido e porque acontecera, e o fato da nave ter sido feita a partir da tecnologia alienígena das naves de Kami-Sama e dos Sayajins.

Não achava muito correto esconder tudo que havia acontecido, mas como aquele projeto de espaçonave especificamente era sinalizado para não ser lucrativo, não se sentia se apropriando de algo que não haviam inventado. Logo depois falou de projetos na área de medicina e saúde e terminou com todos os seus avanços em comunicação, computação e programação – a área que ela dominava perfeitamente – e quando terminou foi tão aplaudida que se sentiu uma verdadeira estrela: "Arrasei!" – pensou.

Desceu do palco, entusiasmada, e foi logo cercada por uma multidão de cientistas de diversas áreas, cada um com uma pergunta diferente, e era muito bom se sentir no centro das atenções. Ela ficou imaginando o que aquelas pessoas diriam se soubessem que há pouco tempo ela estivera num distante planeta alienígena lutando pela própria vida. Ok, ela não estava exatamente lutando, mas reclamando, chorando se perguntando o que tinha ido fazer ali, mas tinha corrido risco de morte do mesmo jeito.

Quando a sua conferência finalmente terminou ela estava exausta e queria sair dali o quanto antes, mesmo que o evento fosse durar ainda a tarde inteira. Ela marcara um almoço com Yamcha e ele já devia estar esperando por ela. Correu ao toalete, ajeitou seus cabelos e passou uma fina camada de batom nos lábios, dando uma ultima olhada no conjunto e aprovando o que via. Desceu correndo as escadas que levavam ao hall do centro de convenções do Hotel Internacional da Cidade do Leste, que ela atravessou rapidamente para sair pelas portas automáticas, conferindo a hora ao sair: doze e trinta em ponto. Ficou satisfeita com a própria pontualidade e olhou em volta, procurando por Yamcha.

Um vistoso carro esporte amarelo estava parado bem adiante e Yamcha estava em pé na calçada, usando um elegante blazer sobre suas roupas esportivas. Bulma viu que uma mulher morena e alta conversava com ele, que respondia animadamente, e respirou fundo. Tinha que superar essa coisa primitiva de ciúmes. Yamcha a amava, certo? Ok, ele era um cara lindo e as cicatrizes só deixavam o rosto dele ainda mais charmoso, e, como ele ainda por cima depois que voltara da morte conseguira um contrato fabuloso com o seu antigo time de Baseball, em vias de vencer o campeonato, ainda estava ganhando muito dinheiro, tinha um carrão e toda hora seu rosto aparecia na TV. Claro que ele atraía mulheres como um pão doce atrai moscas.

Ela marchou decidida ouvindo os estalos ritmados dos saltos de seus sapatos na calçada, acelerando à medida que se aproximava do animado par. Yamcha a viu antes da moça, e seu rosto passou de descontraído a tenso em um décimo de segundo. Para ela, uma confissão de culpa: já havia terminado aquele namoro cinco vezes por causa de traições e sabia que Yamcha, mesmo quando se mantinha fiel, não era capaz de perder uma oportunidade de flertar com uma garota bonita, e aquela garota era realmente linda, mas isso jamais abalaria a autoconfiança de Bulma Briefs.

– Olá – ela disse assim que se aproximou do casal – estou muito atrasada para o nosso almoço?

– Err... Oi, amor – começou Yamcha, sem jeito – de forma nenhuma. Você chegou bem na hora...

Ela olhou para a moça, que também sorria sem jeito, e, mesmo sendo uns bons 18 centímetros mais baixa, Bulma a encarava de igual para igual, sorrindo exatamente com a expressão de um sayajin antes de desferir um golpe fatal. Yamcha percebeu que deveria dizer alguma coisa e resolveu apresentar as duas:

– Bulma... Essa é Aura. Ela trabalha aqui no hotel e me reconheceu...

– E pedi um autógrafo – completou a garota – eu sou muito fã de baseball! E torço pelos Taitans há muito tempo, foi uma sorte e tanto encontrar o senhor Yamcha aqui! Sei quem é você! Ele me disse que estava esperando sua linda noi...

– Muito prazer, Aura. Eu sou Bulma, a NAMORADA do Yamcha.

– Ué – não era noiva? – disse a garota, com um olhar confuso, e Yamcha completou, um pouco desapontado:

– É como se fosse... Bem, eu espero que seja, em breve... Se ela... Aceitar... O pedido... Quando eu fizer...

O olhar de Bulma para Yamcha era devastador. Aura tentou consertar a situação, escolhendo palavras que achou adequadas:

– Mas que garota de sorte... Digo... Ser pedida em casamento pelo principal jogador dos Taitans!

Foi a vez de a pobre garota ser fuzilada pelo olhar de Bulma, que disse:

– Sorte? Como assim, sorte, querida? Eu tenho 29 anos e já chefio um dos maiores departamentos de pesquisa científica do país. Acabei de dar uma palestra representando a Corporação Capsula, que aliás pertence à minha família, já ouviu falar? Sorte terá o "Senhor Yamcha" se um dia eu aceitar me casar com ele, que demora uma ETERNIDADE para se decidir a fazer esse pedido. Quer um conselho? Nunca conte com a sorte. Você não sabe o que ela vai te trazer – ela disse e olhou para o arrasado namorado dizendo apenas – vamos?

Eles entraram no carro e a garota ficou lá, muito sem graça na calçada. Bulma não lia pensamentos, mas tinha certeza que quando se despediu dela a menina pensou "vaca" com todas as forças do seu ser.

– Você não precisava ter sido tão grossa – começou Yamcha assim que deu partida no carro – a garota realmente só tinha me pedido um autógrafo.

– E você já saiu falando tudo sobre nós e inventando um noivado imaginário.

– Não é nada imaginário, para mim. Já estamos juntos há 12 anos, Bulma!

– Corrigindo: vamos e voltamos há 12 anos e não parecemos mais próximos de nos casar do que estávamos quando você estava morto.

– Eu já te disse que eu mudei! Mas eu não tenho culpa se me ofereceram um contrato muito vantajoso para jogar baseball outra vez! Quando eu apareci dizendo que minha morte fora um "boato" eles enlouqueceram. E você tem que admitir que eu estou jogando melhor que nunca! O treinamento com o senhor Kaioh não me ajudou apenas a ficar mais forte, mas a ser um jogador completo. Se eu ganhar o prêmio de jogador do ano meu passe vai dobrar de valor!

– Eu sei.

– E se eu ainda não te pedi em casamento é porque você sempre deixa bem CLARO que ainda não pensa em se casar comigo. Aliás, nem sei se algum dia vai querer se casar!

– Ora, faça-me o favor, Yamcha! Eu estou no auge da minha vida profissional! Depois do meu doutorado, quando assumi a divisão de tecnologia da Capsula, é que eu percebi que primeiro quero chegar a algum lugar, depois vou pensar em casar e ter filhos. Não sou como Chichi que agarrou o Goku para nunca mais soltar aos 17 anos!

– Às vezes acho que, no fundo, você queria estar no lugar dela – disse Yamcha, não disfarçando a amargura – mesmo sendo bem mais velha que o Goku...

– Ora, não seja ridículo – ela disse, no entanto, ruborizada – O Goku era uma CRIANÇA quando eu o conheci – não que eu também não fosse bem novinha. Não sou assim TÃO mais velha que Goku.

– A Chichi também era uma criança quando eu a conheci e nem por isso você deixou de ter ciúmes dela – ele riu e ela suspirou.

– Eu realmente não queria brigar contigo hoje. A minha palestra foi tão boa...

Ele parou o carro porque haviam chegado ao restaurante. Olhou-a de lado. Estava mais bonito que nunca, com seu sorriso de covinhas no rosto marcado, e a expressão pidona que ela conhecia muito bem. Ele disse, então:

– Então não vamos brigar. Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Ela sorriu e ele a puxou e deu um beijo demorado. Quando se separaram ele disse, olhando no espelho retrovisor de um jeito cômico:

– Ai, não. Estou de batom! – Ela riu e limpou o rosto dele com um lencinho de papel enquanto ele dizia – então, me conte sobre a tal palestra. Ficaram todos apaixonados pela minha cientista brilhante?

– Eu te conto lá dentro, no restaurante – ela disse, passando a ajeitar o próprio batom – estou morrendo de fome.

Entraram no restaurante de mãos dadas e ela ainda ouviu uma das recepcionistas comentar com a colega:

– Como é elegante a namorada do senhor Yamcha, não?

– Que garota de sorte – suspirou a outra.

Não tinha jeito. Ela nunca era reconhecida antes dele.

* * *

 **Nota:** Se tem um personagem que eu tenho pena em Dragon Ball, é o pobre do Yamcha. Sempre é retratado como um incompetente, mas eu o vejo apenas como um cara legal que passou na vida da Bulma, mas foi importante. É por isso que me recuso a retratá-lo como um idiota, afinal, isso seria injusto com a própria Bulma. Como ele foi um grande jogador de um esporte popular, é de se esperar que em algum momento ele tenha sido famoso - e tenha ganho bastante dinheiro, afinal é bom lembrar que ele tem o melhor carro entre os personagens da série (rs). É esse Yamcha, mais famoso que a própria Bulma, que aparece aqui.

Mas a estrela desse capítulo tem que ser a Bulma no que ela tem de melhor, não?

 **Nota2:** uma tradução aproximada da música do capítulo, para quem não lê em inglês:

Parece uma garota, mas é uma chama  
Tão brilhante que pode queimar seus olhos  
Melhor olhar na outra direção  
Você até tenta, mas não consegue esquecer seu nome  
Ela está no topo do mundo  
A mais ardente das garotas ardentes  
Oh, aterrissamos  
E somos calcinados  
Oh, temos a cabeça nas nuvens  
E não vamos descer  
Essa garota está em chamas  
Ela anda sobre o fogo.

Para ver o clipe da música: watch?v=J91ti_MpdHA


	3. Encarcerado

**Capítulo 3 – Encarcerado**

 _In the burning heart_  
 _Just about to burst_  
 _There's a quest for answers_  
 _An unquenchable thirst_  
 _In the darkest night_  
 _Rising like a spire_  
 _In the burning heart_  
 _The unmistakable fire_

 **(Survivor: Burning Heart – Rocky IV, 1985)**

* * *

A reentrada era sempre a pior parte. Vegeta já havia viajado por muitos planetas, mas nunca se acostumava ou gostava da chegada. A nave estava programada para pousar bem na Corporação Cápsula, não num lugar deserto como ele gostaria, e ele teve que dar de cara com aqueles humanos irritantes e ainda ser confrontado por aquela mulher mal educada e impertinente. Mas a oferta inesperada de ficar por ali não era de todo ruim.

Pouco tempo depois, no entanto, a chegada de Freeza, sua destruição pelo Sayajin desconhecido (não, não podia ser um sayajin, ele dizia mentalmente toda vez que pensava no rapaz) e a chegada de Kakarotto mudaram todos os seus planos. Saber que ele morreria (não, não morreria, aquele guri só podia ser um idiota mentiroso) nas mãos de outro inimigo forte e desconhecido o haviam feito esquecer sua rivalidade com Kakarotto por um tempo. Era bem estimulante a ideia de treinar para superar um inimigo mais poderoso que Kakarotto.

Ele nem pensou em agradecer a Bulma ou seus pais pela hospitalidade. Eles que deveriam agradecer se ele ficasse e derrotasse os androides, salvando o seu maldito planeta. Mas é claro que a mulherzinha mal educada tinha que encher a sua vida de regras e enquadrá-lo de alguma forma. Na noite em que o garoto apareceu, assim que voltaram, Bulma o chamou para uma conversa no quarto que ela designara para ele, um confortável aposento de hóspedes com banheiro próprio, bem ao lado do quarto dela.

– Então, o que você pretende fazer? – ela perguntou, objetivamente, chamando-o em particular, longe de Yamcha, Kuririn e seus pais, assim que chegaram à casa dela.

– O que te faz pensar que eu te devo alguma explicação, mulher?

– Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho nome. Em segundo lugar, já faz algum tempo que você está comendo e dormindo nessa casa porque eu sou uma pessoa extremamente generosa...

– E porque queria ficar de olho em mim achando que eu ia querer destruir essa porcaria de planeta...

Ela o encarou por um instante, antes de admitir:

– Verdade. E ainda não estou muito certa de que você não queira fazer isso...

– Por que eu destruiria seu planeta sem ter para onde ir? Acha que eu sou burro?

Ela não se intimidou, sustentando o olhar inquisidor. Ele tinha de admitir que ela não era uma mulher covarde. Ele prosseguiu:

– Eu realmente já destruí planetas, mas nunca à toa. Embora eu tenha mil motivos para odiar seu planeta, pelo visto vou ter de ficar por aqui mesmo, afinal, não tenho nenhuma nave, não posso ir atrás dos meus antigos empregadores e não tenho nada melhor para fazer que treinar e tentar defender esse planetinha medíocre. Só preciso descobrir como treinar aqui.

– Você pode treinar na nave que você roubou. Lá há uma câmara de gravidade aumentada. Goku treinou em uma igual, acho que isso o ajudou a virar super sayajin.

– Por que insiste em me comparar com Kakarotto, mulher? Não vê que eu sou um príncipe? Kakarotto é um soldado de classe inferior, não pode se comparar a mim. E eu não roubei nave nenhuma, eu devolvi, não devolvi?

– Você se transforma em Super sayajin? – ela perguntou, com um inacreditável atrevimento.

– Não, mas...

– Você por acaso derrotou Freeza?

– O que isso...

– Então eu acho que temos que combinar que Goku é mais forte que você. Se quiser ficar e treinar, a oferta está de pé e amanhã eu te ensino a usar a câmara; mas, se quiser ir embora, eu peço que meu pai desenvolva uma nave como aquelas em que vocês chegaram a Terra. Vai ser um alívio ter um pé no saco como você longe do nosso planeta.

Ele queria retrucar, mas ela havia destruído qualquer argumento que ele pudesse imaginar. Sem ter nada melhor para dizer, ele apenas admitiu a derrota:

– Eu fico. Mas assim que derrotar os androides, quero a nave. Não quero morrer encarcerado nesse planeta estúpido.

– Você terá sua nave, e condições para treinar. E eu estive estudando sua armadura. É um material estranho, mas acho que com uma combinação certa de polímeros posso produzir algo parecido, já que a sua está praticamente destruída.

– Como você faria isso? – ele estava francamente duvidando. Até então acreditava estar diante uma mulher idiota e fútil.

– Da mesma forma como eu decodifiquei aquele seu rastreador.

– Você o quê?

– Acha que sou apenas linda? Sou inteligente e tenho muitas qualificações. Vou pegar o que sobrou de sua armadura e em breve você terá uma surpresinha. Aproveite seu quarto ou venha jantar conosco. Ninguém vai trazer comida para você aqui. – ela ia saindo quando ele a chamou:

– Mulher...?

– Eu tenho nome.

– Bulma?

– Sim?

– O que é um pé no saco?

Ela virou-se para ele, com um sorriso que evidenciava que ela estava se deleitando com aquela situação e disse:

– Bem, senhor príncipe – ela apontou o pé, calçado com uma bota, que ergueu levemente – imagine suas preciosas bolas reais bem aqui debaixo – ela deu um pisão, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse ligeiramente, imaginando a dor – isso é ser um pé no saco. – virou-se, com aquele sorrisinho pretensioso e irritante e saiu, deixando-o bufando cheio de raiva impotente.

Ele gostaria muito de ignorar a fome que sentia para não ser obrigado a se juntar aos demais, mas o estômago roncando falou mais alto, o que o fez esquecer o orgulho e o levou à sala de jantar, onde se sentou quieto no lugar que a mãe dela indicou à mesa. Comeu silenciosamente, sem olhar para ninguém e assim que se sentiu satisfeito, levantou-se e saiu, sem pedir licença ou cumprimentar ninguém.

– Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia ter o Vegeta aqui? – ele ainda ouviu, mesmo de longe, a pergunta que Kuririn fez a Bulma em voz baixa. Deteve-se por um instante no corredor quando a ouviu dizer:

– É melhor ter alguém como ele do nosso lado que contra nós.

Sem saber exatamente porque, Vegeta sentiu-se satisfeito com as palavras dela. Trancou-se no quarto, tirou aquelas roupas ridículas que ela lhe dera e atirou-se na cama, exausto, pensando em treinar pesado dali em diante. Adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

Bem mais tarde, quando a casa já estava em silêncio, acordou com um barulho no quarto ao lado. Sentou-se na cama atordoado. Não havia ainda se habituado direito com a forma de se contar o tempo da Terra, e ao olhar o relógio marcando 01h20min não conseguia saber direito quanto tempo havia dormido. De repente ele se deu conta do que eram os ruídos, que vinham do quarto de Bulma, e sem exatamente saber por que, sentiu-se indignado.

Era óbvio que a garota e seu namorado fracote estavam fazendo sexo recreativo, e depois que se deu conta disso, não conseguia mais deixar de prestar atenção na animada movimentação, que ele só podia imaginar. Deitou-se e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça, procurando abafar as risadinhas e gemidos que insistiam em entrar pelos seus ouvidos, irritado.

Involuntariamente, começou a pensar nas muitas vezes em que fizera sexo recreativo. No grande exército de Freeza era bem comum que homens e mulheres usassem o sexo para relaxar, embora envolvimentos sentimentais fossem raros. Quanto mais forte e competente fosse um guerreiro, mais fácil era conseguir um entretenimento sexual, e, compreensivelmente, ele costumava ter a mulher que quisesse, afinal, era muito forte. Os mais fracos não se davam tão bem, afinal, o numero de homens superava em muito o de mulheres.

Sujeitos como Nappa e Raditz não tinham o mesmo sucesso que ele, mas compensavam arranjando-se com gente das populações que conquistavam e escravizavam. Raditz, inclusive, costumava não se importar com o sexo de quem se deitava, enquanto Nappa chegava a ser desagradável quando contava suas proezas sexuais, como a história que ele repetia sempre e envolvia uma Andariana de oito seios que se oferecera a ele pedindo clemência.

Mas Vegeta não gostava da ideia de ter uma mulher apenas porque seu povo fora subjulgado. Era bem melhor ser surpreendido ao entrar em seus aposentos e ver uma guerreira deitada em sua cama, esperando-o. Ele normalmente não mandava nenhuma mulher embora, mas costumava preferir também as mais fortes, justamente as que amedrontavam os demais. Ele preferia mulheres que não pareciam sentir medo dele.

Tinha sido esse o caso da sultana do Planeta Ulmar, Malaya. Era uma mulher de quase dois metros que chefiava um exército de mercenárias que havia entrado em rota de colisão com o de Freeza na disputa por um lucrativo planeta num distante sistema solar. Depois de uma exaustiva batalha de semanas, que acabara num armistício forçado por conta da equiparação das duas forças, ele havia lutado contra a sultana e tinha de reconhecer que ela era forte o suficiente para atraí-lo.

Não foi nem um pouco surpreendente, quando a trégua cessou e a batalha reiniciou, que ela o tivesse escolhido, atacando-o o tempo todo. Seus ataques o forçaram a afastar-se do campo de batalha principal e, numa área semidesértica, os dois passaram da luta feroz para um embate sexual que durou algumas horas mas terminou abruptamente quando ele viu no céu o rastro da nave de Freeza, que nunca soube como a Sultana acabou fugindo.

Enquanto contavam-se os mortos, Freeza ainda o questionou sobre a fuga da Sultana e de suas amazonas mais fortes, mas ele simplesmente desconversou. Ninguém, nem mesmo seus companheiros, soube que ele facilitou a fuga dela, indicando onde havia uma nave e recomendando que ela ficasse fora do caminho deles para sempre. Isso acontecera quando ele tinha 19 anos e não era tão forte e nem tão esperto. Lógico que Malaya não lhe deu ouvidos e acabou morta, junto com o que sobrou de seu exército, pelas forças Guinyu quando tentou buscar vingança contra Freeza.

Deitado no escuro, ele pensou no desperdício que havia sido a morte da sultana guerreira e seu pequeno exército. De certa forma, ela agora estava vingada e provavelmente tirava satisfações com Freeza no outro mundo. De repente, uma gargalhada de Bulma no quarto ao lado o trouxe de volta desse devaneio, e ele bufou irritado. Tornou a tentar abafar o som com o travesseiro enquanto pensava: "Ótimo. Estou encarcerado com um bando de idiotas..."

* * *

 **Nota:** A andariana de oito seios e a sultana do planeta Ulmar nunca existiram no anime, estão no capítulo apenas para traçar uma linha entre Vegeta e seus companheiros no que tange a sexualidade. Inúmeras fanfictions desenvolvem o relacionamento entre ele e Bulma começando como meramente sexual, sempre com um jeito incômodo de estupro, dando a entender que esse é um traço da personalidade dos sayajins. Foi disso que eu quis fugir.

Tradução da música do capítulo:

No coração ardente  
Prestes a explodir  
Há uma busca por respostas  
Uma sede insaciável  
Na noite mais escura  
Subindo como uma torre  
No coração ardente  
O fogo inconfundível

Para assistir o clipe: watch?v=Kc71KZG87X4


	4. Matemática

**Capítulo 4 – Matemática**

 _As you walk on by_  
 _Will you call my name?_  
 _When you walk away_

 **(Simple Minds: Don't you forget about me – How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb,1984)**

* * *

Quando Bulma finalmente parou de rir, Yamcha disse:

– Provavelmente você acordou o cretino aí do lado.

– Não sei – ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas de riso – de repente ele tem sono pesado. Lembra como o Goku era quando criança?

– Verdade – Yamcha riu – podia cair uma bomba na cabeça dele e ele não acordava.

A risada de Bulma havia sido justamente por causa de uma piada que Yamcha fizera sobre Goku, assim que ele e ela haviam acabado de fazer amor. Ela dissera que estava até agora se perguntando se Goku transaria com Chichi na forma de super sayajin e ele dissera, com espanto:

– Bulma, e se ele fizer a coitada explodir? Sabe-se lá como um super sayajin goza!

A vulgaridade estúpida da piada a fizera chorar de tanto rir, mas ela logo disse, um pouco mais séria:

– Eu espero que eles tenham se entendido. Chichi é uma mulher e tanto para aturar essa mania do Goku de treinar eternamente. Eu tenho certeza que jamais aguentaria!

– Ainda bem que eu sou mais equilibrado – ele disse, beijando-lhe o rosto repetidas vezes enquanto dizia: – posso te dar toda atenção que merece.

– Mas você também deve treinar, sabia? Não quero você morrendo outra vez!

– Eu não vou morrer, prometo. – ele suspirou – em três semanas acaba a temporada do baseball e eu vou poder tirar algumas semanas para viajar e fazer uma jornada como a que eu fiz com Tenshihan e Chaos quando treinamos para o torneio.

– E vai me deixar aqui sozinha perto desse monstro?

– Não faça drama, Bulma. Você mesma disse que ele se comprometeu a cumprir um acordo. E eu nem vou ficar tanto tempo assim fora.

– Verdade. Mas meu lado racional diz que ele não vai ser louco de me fazer nada enquanto o subconsciente ainda o encara como aquele sujeito que pode me matar com um peteleco. E eu sonhei que ele me matava quando estava lá no planeta do Piccolo. Nunca acordei tão aliviada!

– Ele não vai te fazer nada – ele a beijou de leve – já eu... Quero fazer outras coisinhas contigo, mas acho que você vai gostar...

– Abusado – ela disse, puxando-o para si.

* * *

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Bulma e Yamcha foram acordados por Vegeta esmurrando a porta:

– Ei, mulher, você disse que ia me mostrar a câmara de gravidade aumentada. Estou esperando.

Ela olhou o relógio na cabeceira. Ainda não eram sete horas. Yamcha levantou a cabeça ao lado dela e disse, sonolento:

– Por que não manda esse babaca embora? Isso não é hora de acordar um ser humano normal.

– Eu prometi a ele que ia mostrar a câmara de gravidade da nave – ela disse, levantando-se e vestindo um roupão. Vou me livrar dele. De repente, se ele ficar treinando a gente fica livre dele pelo dia todo.

Ela se dirigiu à porta e enquanto Yamcha se virava e voltava a dormir. Quando abriu, deu de cara com Vegeta usando o que restara de sua roupa sayajin, sem a armadura, que estava no laboratório dela.

– Bom dia pra você também. – ela disse, bocejando – eu sempre me arrependo das promessas que faço.

– Eu preciso treinar. – ele disse, já andando pelo corredor, querendo chegar logo na nave.

– E eu precisava dormir. Deus, hoje é DOMINGO.

– O que é domingo?

– Dia de descanso.

– Não preciso de descanso.

– Como se eu não tivesse notado...

Seguiram em silêncio o resto do caminho. Quando chegaram à nave e ele conseguiu abri-la sozinho, Bulma se tocou que talvez ele já tivesse descoberto a câmara de gravidade aumentada. Então disse:

– Você treinou aqui quando estava no espaço, não?

Ele não disse nada.

– Qual a graça de me fazer acordar tão cedo num domingo se você já sabia?

– Eu percebi que havia um controle de gravidade. Mas não entendi muito bem como ele funcionava. E eu não tenho culpa se você foi dormir muito tarde tendo um compromisso logo pela manhã.

Ela o encarou, irritada, percebendo a insinuação maldosa nas palavras dele.

– Se você conseguiu aprender o básico, acho que não precisa da minha ajuda. – ela foi se dirigindo à saída da nave e ele disse:

– Espere. Preciso realmente da sua ajuda. Não entendo o seu sistema numérico muito bem ainda.

– É mesmo? – ela se virou, parecendo-se bem feliz. – eu consegui decifrar o de vocês perfeitamente.

– Eu sei – ele disse – ou não decodificaria os rastreadores.

– É mais fácil do que você imagina. Estenda as mãos, por favor.

Ele hesitou, mas acabou estendendo as duas mãos diante dela. Ela sorriu e disse:

– Vê que você tem dez dedos? Como os humanos, os Sayajins contam de dez em dez, como os dedos das mãos. Se tivessem mais ou menos dedos, provavelmente teriam um sistema que eu não conseguiria decifrar, mas supus que, tendo dez dedos, contavam da mesma forma que nós. E acertei, mas quando estudei os caracteres e sua frequência, percebi que em vez de se parecer com os números que usamos, seu sistema parecia com o dos romanos, que usava caracteres de escrita em vez de algarismos.

Ele não estava entendendo nada, mas ela se aproximou do _display_ eletrônico de gravidade e disse:

– Veja: o _display_ indica um. É a nossa gravidade normal – ela mostrou um dedo. Se eu puser em 5 – ela aumentou o _display_ mas não ativou o aumento de gravidade. – a gravidade vai ficar cinco vezes mais forte – ela mostrou os cinco dedos. – dez vezes, dez dedos – ela levou o _display_ até dez. O seu sistema não tem o algarismo zero, vocês representam o zero com um traço. Por isso você não conseguia entender o nosso. Ela pôs o sistema em zero e disse: – zero é sem gravidade. Quando completamos uma dezena, usamos o zero para indicar. Quanto mais zeros, maior o número.

Repentinamente, ele entendeu o conceito.

– Então, dois zeros após o um significa que são dez dezenas. Cem. Para nós, o número cem é um novo caractere.

– Exatamente – ela sorriu. Agora que você compreende a matemática da coisa, tudo fica mais fácil, não?

– Sim, fica. Pode ir dormir.

– Meu Deus, como você é grosso. Não pensou em me agradecer? Eu acabei de te ensinar a coisa mais útil que você poderia aprender. Matemática serve para tudo.

Ele a olhou, aborrecido e ela continuou:

– Sayajins não aprendem o básico sobre educação e gentileza?

– Não, não aprendem. – ele respondeu – Não somos diplomatas, somos soldados.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e disse:

– Era uma pergunta retórica. Mas deixa para lá. Só que da próxima vez que te fizerem um favor, agradeça, ok? – ela se virou e ia saindo quando ele disse:

– Bulma?

– Ah, ele aprendeu meu nome – ela disse, virando apenas o rosto – precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Não. Mas obrigado.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu e continuou andando na direção da saída. Vegeta se viu de repente pensando se ela estaria nua sob o roupão, mas rapidamente olhou para o outro lado, reprimindo esse pensamento tolo.

* * *

Para ele, se habituar à gravidade aumentada em dez vezes não foi tão difícil. No fim da manhã, quando estava coberto de suor e faminto, foi surpreendido por uma aparição do rosto de Bulma numa enorme tela que ocupava todo canto da sala.

– Vegeta, vamos almoçar no jardim. Não está com fome?

– Estou – ele disse, sem parar os movimentos que fazia.

– Está treinando em gravidade aumentada em quantas vezes? – ela perguntou.

– Dez. Considerando aumentar logo para vinte, está muito fácil.

– Vá com calma. Pode ser que seu corpo não se habitue tão rápido.

– Cuide de sua vida, mulher. Eu estou bem.

Ela o encarou irritada, mas não retrucou, dizendo apenas:

– Ok. Mas o almoço sai em vinte minutos. Não invente de demorar mais.

Ele ia responder irritado quando se lembrou de que não tinha muita certeza de como funcionava o sistema de tempo da Terra. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar, o rosto dela sumiu da tela, deixando-o um tanto perdido. Acabou parando de treinar, ainda sem entender porque aquela mulher o irritava tanto. Descansou um curto tempo antes de desligar a gravidade aumentada e sair da nave para se juntar aos outros, no jardim.

* * *

 **Nota:** O que "Don't you forget about me" tem em comum com a matemática? Bem, em atitude, nesse capítulo, achei que o Vegeta lembrava um pouco o Bender, do filme "Clube dos cinco": um marginal intragável. E daí usei a música tema do personagem no filme para me inspirar.

 **Nota2** : Uma pequena história que não é fanfic: quando eu era adolescente *cofcof*nos anos oitenta*cofcof* tinha um casal que era tipo... casal perfeito, desde antes de começar a namorar. A gente que era amigo acompanhou, shipou, viu ficarem juntos, enfim, achava que tinham tudo a ver. Até que não teve mais e o casal separou. E ficaram bem. É assim que eu imagino a Bulma e o Yamcha. Um dia não teve mais nada a ver. Só que nesse momento, eles ainda não se deram conta disso.

Tradução da música do capítulo:

Enquanto você caminha

Vai chamar meu nome

quando for embora?


	5. Incômodo

**Capitulo 5 – Incômodo**

 _I cheated myself,_  
 _Like I knew I would,_  
 _I told you I was trouble,_  
 _You know that I'm no good,_

 **(Amy Winehouse: You know I'm no good – Back to Black, 2006)**

Na mesa ao ar livre, Vegeta manteve a mesma postura que tinha em qualquer refeição: comia em silencio, como se não existisse mais ninguém à mesa. Isso era um tanto constrangedor, mas para Bulma era mais que isso: era irritante. Ela então, começou a obrigá-lo a falar:

– Prefere carne ou peixe, Vegeta?

– Tanto faz.

– Quer arroz? Salada?

Responder cada pergunta, para ele, era um suplício. Ele não se importava muito com o que comia, contanto que houvesse comida. Mas procurava não demonstrar irritação, apenas porque achava que era mais proveitoso concentrar-se no seu treinamento que ficar batendo boca com aquela mulher mimada e vulgar. Uma hora, ele acreditava, ela desistiria de perturbá-lo.

Naquele dia não havia convidados adicionais, apenas o sujeito idiota que ela chamava de namorado e seu gato estúpido. Vegeta não compreendia como alguém podia ser tão palhaço, ao vê-lo fazendo piadinhas para que ela e a mãe rissem. Para completar, o pai da garota parecia ter um interesse estranho no próprio Vegeta, perguntando coisas sobre a tecnologia sayajin. O velho estudara as naves que haviam sobrado da malsucedida invasão deles à Terra e acreditava que poderia aproveitar a tecnologia e desenvolver outras naves espaciais a partir daquelas. Ele respondia o que sabia, de forma seca e nada gentil, não entendendo como o sujeito não percebia que ele não queria saber de conversa.

Quando acabou o almoço, Bulma o chamou e disse:

– Vai voltar a treinar?

– Por que não voltaria?

– Imaginei... Escuta, eu vou sair agora com Yamcha, ele tem jogo hoje e eu vou assistir, meus pais também vão.

– Jogo?

– É. Ele é jogador profissional de baseball.

– O que é baseball e por que isso me interessaria?

– Deixa para lá. O que eu quero dizer é que você vai ficar sozinho aqui. Por favor não faça nenhuma besteira.

– Gostaria de entender por que você acha que eu faria "alguma besteira"...

– Deve ser porque não confio em você. – ela o encarou – não tem modo mais direto de dizer isso.

– Entendi. Não confia em mim, mas quer que eu proteja seu planeta de androides ou seja lá o que aquele garoto disse que vai destruir a Terra. Livrei-me de Freeza, mas pelo visto continuo sendo um escravo.

Parte da segurança e da empáfia dela evaporaram instantaneamente. Ela mudou de assunto, hesitante:

– Não vamos voltar para jantar, se sentir fome, a cozinha tem bastante comida. É só pegar na geladeira.

– Eu me viro.

– Escuta... Você não é um escravo. Desculpe-me. Eu vou dar um jeito de compensá-lo melhor. Prometo.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas virou-se e foi na direção da nave.

* * *

O jogo de Yamcha foi um sucesso. Como sempre, ele foi o melhor jogador em campo e eles venceram. Mas Bulma não estava radiante como imaginava que ficaria ao ver que o time dele estava apenas a um jogo de ir para a final.

As palavras de Vegeta, acusando-a de tratá-lo como escravo ainda ecoavam nela. E havia a questão de que Yamcha não estava treinando, pelo menos não como Vegeta. Ela sabia que o namorado, mesmo sendo muito forte, não era tão forte quanto Vegeta ou Goku, talvez nem mesmo como Tenshihan, Kuririn e certamente não como Piccolo. Talvez a melhor ideia fosse demover Yamcha de lutar contra os androides, e foi isso que ela tentou fazer aquela noite, assim que eles chegaram em casa. Eles deveriam ir a uma festa pós-jogo juntos, mas ela pediu que fossem antes à casa dela porque queria conversar. Assim que ficaram sozinhos ela externou toda sua preocupação, mas ele reagiu com total incredulidade:

– O que você está me pedindo?

– Você não entende... Não é um torneio, Yamcha!

– Eu sei perfeitamente que não é um torneio. Acho que você esqueceu que eu já estive morto. Eu já me arrisquei antes!

– E morreu! E se morrer agora, não tem como...

– As esferas de Namekusein poderiam nos ajudar

– E elas estão em outro planeta! Yamcha, por que você não me entende?

– Entendo, Bulma. Entendo que você quer que eu seja um covarde. Mas eu não vou desistir, esqueça isso. Vai à festa comigo ou não?

– Não. Não estou a fim de festas hoje.

– Então fique. Mas não me espere essa noite. Eu vou para o meu apartamento. E amanhã é folga do time, mas eu vou começar o meu treinamento para lutar contra os androides, afinal, já estou bem atrasado. Te vejo à noite.

Ela não disse nada. Ficou apenas sentada na cama ouvindo os passos dele se afastando.

Yamcha saiu furioso, acompanhado do atônito Pual, que normalmente dormia numa caminha na sala quando ele passava a noite com Bulma. O gato queria saber o que havia acontecido, mas ele não dizia nada. Parou olhando a nave onde Vegeta ainda treinava, podia ver pelas luzes acesas. Talvez Bulma estivesse certa. Podia ser que ele não fosse conseguir derrotar nenhum androide, e podia ser que acabasse morto, mas ele não ia se acovardar. Irritado como nunca com Bulma, Vegeta e toda aquela história ele entrou no carro com Pual e disse:

– Amanhã começamos a treinar. Mas hoje vamos fazer algo diferente, Pual... Vamos à festa pós-jogo do time.

– Mas... E a Bulma?

Yamcha não respondeu, apenas deu a partida e saiu cantando pneus.

* * *

Muito mais tarde, quando Vegeta entrou, coberto de suor e exausto, passou pela sala e viu Bulma no sofá, recostada, assistindo TV. Ia passar direto, mas ela olhou na direção dele e, por algum motivo, ele parou onde estava. Ficaram os dois se olhando sem jeito, até que Bulma perguntou:

– Você está com fome?

– Eu comi, mais cedo, antes de vocês voltarem. Acho que acabei com tudo que sobrou do almoço.

– Ok – ela deu de ombros, com um ar aborrecido e tornou a afundar no sofá. Por algum motivo, Vegeta olhou para a TV, curioso. Já tinha visto que os terráqueos costumavam ficar parados diante daquele aparelho, mas nunca prestara atenção nas imagens, que ela via com tanto interesse, e. por um instante, ficou distraído, tentando entender o que se passava na tela. De repente, Bulma, olhou para ele e disse:

– Você precisa de alguma coisa? Se quiser ver o filme, fique à vontade. Mas se quiser sentar no sofá vai ter de tomar banho primeiro.

Ele sentiu-se desconfortável de repente. Não sabia o que ainda estava fazendo ali. A mulher o encarava e ele disse:

– Preciso dormir. – saiu da sala sem ao menos dizer boa noite.

Bulma ficou olhando-o se afastar pelo corredor escuro por um instante e então, tornou a prestar atenção no filme.

 **Nota:** Gosto de pensar que, a princípio, Bulma e Vegeta não perceberam que estavam atraídos um pelo outro. Também gosto de imaginar que Vegeta, sendo muito inteligente, tenha algum tipo de curiosidade pelas coisas da Terra, daí a cena da Televisão.

Tradução do trecho da música, para quem não lê em inglês:

Eu traí a mim mesma  
Como sabia que faria  
Te disse que eu era encrenca  
Você sabe, eu não sou boa

O clipe da música pode ser assistido aqui


	6. Rotina

**Capítulo 6 – Rotina**

 _I wanted to be with you alone_  
 _And talk about the weather_  
 _But traditions I can trace against the child in your face_  
 _Won't escape my attention_  
 _You keep your distance with a system of touch_  
 _And gentle persuasion_  
 _I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?_  
 _Oh, you're wasting my time_  
 _You're just, just, just wasting time_

 **(Tears for fears: Head over hills – Songs from the big Chair, 1985)**

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Vegeta se surpreendeu ao chegar à cozinha e ver Bulma vestida de uma forma completamente diferente do habitual, usando um jaleco branco e com os cabelos presos. Ela preparava algo no fogão. Ele ia procurar comida na geladeira quando ela disse:

– Bom dia para você também. Aceita um prato de ovos mexidos? Estou fazendo para mim.

– Eu como o que tiver.

Ela riu e quebrou mais ovos na frigideira. Ele continuava em pé, sem saber o que fazer direito enquanto ela preparava a refeição. De repente ela apontou o armário atrás dele e disse:

– Pode pegar dois pratos aí atrás? Estão na prateleira mais baixa.

Ele obedeceu. Uma regra básica para ele era não deixar de colaborar com quem oferecesse comida. Logo ela pediu talheres e guardanapos, sempre dizendo onde estavam e, quando viu, ele havia posto a mesa. Ela então despejou os ovos nos dois pratos e cortou algumas fatias de um grande e vistoso pão. Colocou duas fatias para cada um, serviu café nas duas xícaras e sentou-se, dizendo a ele:

– Vai comer em pé?

Ele sentou-se olhando em volta e ela disse:

– Costumo fazer meu desjejum sozinha nos dias de semana. Por isso prefiro ficar aqui na cozinha. Meus pais acordam bem mais tarde, os empregados também chegam mais tarde, então eu aprendi a me virar, mesmo não sendo grande coisa na cozinha. Te aconselho a se fazer o mesmo quando acordar antes de mim e não quiser ir treinar com fome .

Ele já ia dizer que aquilo não o interessava, mas acabou perguntando:

– O que é isso? – apontou o café.

– Café

– O que é café?

– É uma boa bebida para acordar. Principalmente quem dorme tarde como você. Eu já adocei, mas se achar forte, posso colocar leite também.

– Você também foi dormir bem tarde – ele disse sem pensar, logo se arrependendo.

– Estava acordado quando fui deitar? – ela riu. – podia ter ficado assistindo o filme comigo, se estava sem sono.

Ele segurava o café, hesitante, achando o cheiro bom. Provou um pouco e, apesar de achar o gosto diferente de qualquer coisa que já houvesse experimentado, gostou.

– É bom. – ele disse – o café.

Ela sorriu e começou a comer os seus ovos e o pão. Ele a acompanhou e tinha que admitir que estava tudo muito bom. Quando ela terminou, perguntou se ele aceitava mais ovos, e ele disse que sim. Ela preparou mais para ele, mas ficou apenas observando-o comer. De repente disse:

– Eu creio que vou te colocar na folha de pagamento da Corporação Cápsula.

– Folha de pagamento? – ele disse, intrigado. O que é isso?

– Significa que vou te pagar para que você treine. Em dinheiro da Terra.

– Por quê? Não preciso de dinheiro da Terra. Tenho tudo aqui.

– Você me disse que se sentia um escravo no exército de Freeza, mas aqui pode ser livre. Com dinheiro você pode não ficar apenas aqui, preso treinando o tempo todo. E pode sair para comprar roupas melhores que aquelas velhas que eram do meu pai e eu te dei, por exemplo.

Ele a encarou e disse:

– Está bem. Eu aceito, se é para limpar sua consciência.

Ela bufou.

– Você não está me fazendo nenhum favor, seu hipócrita. Nem à Terra. Eu vi como os seus olhos brilharam quando ouviu que teria inimigos poderosos para enfrentar. Não tente me fazer sentir culpada por querer te dar um tratamento justo e decente.

Ela se levantou, recolheu seus pratos, talheres e xícaras e pôs na lava-louça, indicando a ele:

– Faça o mesmo quando terminar. E tenha um bom dia. Vou para o laboratório porque tenho muita coisa para fazer.

Ele a observou sair, conservando uma expressão neutra e terminou seu café calmamente. Quando pôs os pratos na lava-louça, pensou: "Não a devia ter provocado. Poderia ter pedido mais café se ela não tivesse ficado tão furiosa".

Treinou o dia inteiro, parando para as refeições quando ela o chamava. Sentava-se à mesa em silêncio, respondia secamente qualquer coisa que o perguntavam e logo depois, voltava ao seu treino obstinado. Naquela noite quando ele entrou ela não estava sozinha no sofá, Yamcha assistia a um filme com ela, sempre com seus gracejos idiotas. Sentiu uma onde de antipatia involuntária quando o outro olhou na sua direção. Quando ele passou, Bulma disse:

– Não quer ver o filme conosco? Está começando.

– Não. Boa noite.

– Boa noite! Que bom que você aprendeu – disse Bulma, de forma debochada.

Ele ignorou a vontade de respondê-la e foi direto para o seu quarto. Quando estava debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo ainda os efeitos do treinamento pesado, que vinham na forma de uma intensa exaustão, pensou que provavelmente ele teria que aturar outra noite de gemidos e sussurros no quarto ao lado e sentiu uma onda de raiva. De repente, percebeu que, involuntariamente, sentia-se excitado pensando na garota. Amaldiçoou a sua imaginação por um segundo e ficou imaginando se aquele tipo de desejo repentino não ia acabar atrapalhando seu treinamento.

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo em que ele realmente sentia falta de sexo, e imaginou que isso ia perturbar sua concentração. Baixou a temperatura da água repentinamente, para tentar superar a vontade de aliviar a excitação, quando uma voz maliciosa dentro dele disse que afinal de contas não devia atrapalhar tanto assim ter sexo constante, afinal, Kakarotto tinha uma mulher e não parecia desconcentrado quando lutava. Lentamente, ele voltou o controle da água para elevar a temperatura e, fechando os olhos, deixou-se levar e cuidou do problema da melhor forma que conhecia.

O banheiro tinha um espelho. Ele não ligava para a aparência, mas surpreendeu-se quando olhou de relance e se viu refletido, enquanto se enxugava. Podia ver o quanto seu rosto parecia aliviado e relaxado. Ele riu e pensou que talvez tivesse descoberto algo que o ajudaria a dormir melhor. Deitou-se completamente nu, mas não sentia o corpo tão pesado quanto na noite anterior. Ou começara realmente a se acostumar aos efeitos da gravidade aumentada ou sua brincadeirinha no chuveiro realmente ajudara a relaxar. Sem saber qual dos dois seria a verdade, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, foi Bulma que o encontrou na cozinha preparando ovos. Ele deu bom dia sem se virar e ela sorriu, perguntando:

– Teve uma noite tranquila?

Por um segundo, Vegeta gelou. Será que ela sabia o que ele fizera no chuveiro pensando nela? Depois de um instante ele percebeu que esse era um pensamento ridículo e irracional e disse:

– Dormi bem.

– Então talvez você esteja realmente se habituando ao treinamento na gravidade aumentada. Eu tenho algo para ajudar seu treinamento no laboratório. Antes de ir para a nave passe lá comigo.

– Ok. Estou fazendo ovos para mim. – ele disse, tentando deixar bem claro o "para mim".

– Eu aceito – ela disse e quebrou mais dois ovos na frigideira, fazendo com que ele a olhasse irritado.

– Não vou fazer ovos para o seu namorado.

– Ah, não, Yamcha não passou a noite aqui. – ela riu e completou, maliciosa: – achei que tivesse percebido pelo silêncio.

– Eu tenho o sono pesado – disse ele, evitando o olhar dela e percebendo que ela ria do seu embaraço – você vai ter que fazer o café. Não vi como se faz, então, não aprendi.

– Ok – ela respondeu, ainda rindo – vou te ensinar, então.

Ela o mostrou como funcionava a cafeteira e como se fazia o café, e aproveitou para mostrar a ele onde guardavam o pão. Sentaram-se então e começaram a comer. Ela provou os ovos e disse:

– Muito bom! Aprendeu a fazer apenas me observando ontem?

– Sim. Pareceu fácil.

– Como Sayajins aprendiam as coisas? – ela perguntou, parecendo autenticamente interessada.– Vocês tinham uma escola ou algo assim?

– Não como as suas, creio. Muito tempo atrás roubamos uma tecnologia dos Tsufurujins que implantava conhecimento no cérebro. Por isso podíamos mandar crianças para outros planetas para dominá-los, os que ficavam aprendiam alguma coisa, mas a maioria do conhecimento era implantado no cérebro. Tudo que fosse útil para uma missão. Quem não servia para forma nenhuma de combate, acabava trabalhando na nossa engenharia de guerra. Os que fossem fortes, mas não perfeitos guerreiros, se tornavam "infiltrados" em outros planetas.

– Como fizeram com Goku?

– Kakarotto foi mandado com o conhecimento necessário para a missão dele, sim, mas perdeu tudo com uma pancada na cabeça. Eu tive muito conhecimento implantado em mim porque era um príncipe, e precisava saber muitas coisas, para fazer parte do exército de Freeza. Como você acha que eu aprendi sua língua? Quando eu e os outros decidimos que Raditz viria atrás de Kakarotto, buscamos o que ainda havia sobre a Terra nos arquivos e usamos a câmara de implante de conhecimento. Mas não tínhamos informações completas...

– Por isso você não sabia nosso sistema numérico.

– Exatamente. E tenho uma certa dificuldade com seus relógios. Mas estou aprendendo. E sei ler e escrever na sua língua. É uma boa vantagem.

– Interessante... E como é essa câmara de conhecimento?

– Era. Não existe mais. Ficava numa nave-mãe onde os últimos Sayajins ficavam, no sistema solar do planeta Cold. A essa altura, o que restou do exército de Freeza já tomou tudo, ou destruiu.

– É uma pena. Adoraria entender como isso funcionava.

– Não posso ajudar. Apenas usava a câmara, não sabia como funcionava.

Ela se levantou quando terminaram a refeição, e disse:

– Vamos ao laboratório comigo?

Ele a seguiu pela construção, por alas que ainda não conhecia até uma sala grande, com muitas divisões, onde havia vários instrumentos e aparelhos que ele não fazia ideia do que seriam. Chegaram diante de uma bancada onde havia uma bagunça de protótipos, e ele reconheceu sua armadura totalmente desmontada. Ela percebeu que ele observava e disse:

– É para fazer um molde. Estou quase chegando ao material ideal. Mas é isso que quero que você leve. – ela mostrou a ele uma caixa enorme de madeira cheia de aparelhos esféricos. – são robôs de luta. Atacam, defendem e aguentam a gravidade aumentada bem. Você vai poder treinar com eles.

– E como isso funciona?

– Liga e desliga no botão vermelho. – ela apontou – Mas não ligue eles aqui, estão ajustados para gravidade + 20. Você pode aumentar a resistência no botão do lado, até o máximo que a câmara aguenta. Eles vão reagir a você, e você pode usar muitos ao mesmo tempo.

– Quem desenvolveu isso?

– Eu mesma. Não temos câmaras de conhecimento, mas eu estudei bastante, fui para a Universidade aos 17 anos e sou especializada em robótica, programação e ciências.

Ele não pareceu impressionado com os títulos dela, mas ficou admirando os robôs. Ela disse:

– Leve isso logo daqui e vá treinar. Estão ocupando muito espaço por aqui.

Ele pegou a caixa com os robôs, que devia pegar mais de 100 quilos e ia saindo quando ela disse:

– Se algum deles quebrar, leve à noite para eu consertar.

– Ok, obrigado – ele respondeu.

Ela pensou satisfeita que ele finalmente aprendera a agradecer.

Naquela noite ele entregou a ela seis robôs danificados, e, a partir desse dia se tornou uma rotina para os dois tomar café da manhã juntos, separarem-se enquanto ela ia para o laboratório e ele ia treinar. Por um tempo, as coisas funcionaram muito bem assim.

* * *

 **Nota:** Então... uma coisa que eu não acredito, mesmo, é que tcharam, do nada, Vegeta se dê conta de repente que a Bulma é atraente. É o tipo de coisa que eu imagino que tenha começado aos poucos.

 **Nota2:** Para quem não lê em inglês, a tradução do trecho de musica que começa o capítulo:

Gostaria de ficar a sós com você  
e falar sobre o tempo  
Mas tradições que posso perceber no seu rosto infantil  
Não vão escapar da minha atenção  
Você mantém distância com um sistema de toque  
E persuasão gentil  
Estou perdido te admirando, eu poderia precisar tanto de você?  
Você está perdendo meu tempo  
Você está apenas perdendo tempo


	7. Rupturas

**Capítulo 7 – Rupturas**

 _Why is the bedroom so cold_  
 _Turned away on your side?_  
 _Is my timing that flawed,_  
 _Our respect run so dry?_  
 _Yet theres still this appeal_  
 _That we've kept through our lives_  
 _Love, love will tear us apart again_

 **(Joy Division: Love Will tear us apart – Les Bains Douches 18 December 1979, 1981)**

Yamcha e Bulma brigavam. Todas as vezes que se encontravam, algo virava motivo de briga, a coisa não ia bem. Por mais que eles se esforçassem, parecia que o relacionamento estava saindo do controle. As duas últimas semanas antes da final do campeonato dele foram muito ruins, e tudo culminou numa briga monumental na véspera da final.

Vegeta jamais soube que ele foi o pivô da briga, porque ele estava desacordado quando tudo aconteceu, recuperando-se da explosão da câmara de gravidade provocada por seu treino excessivo. Yamcha não havia gostado nem um pouco dela ter se importado _demais_ com os ferimentos de Vegeta, mas relevou, porque, afinal, presenciara o acidente, que acontecera no começo da manhã de sábado e sabia que tinha sido sério.

Quando Bulma e os pais socorreram Vegeta, Yamcha não se envolveu. Quando Vegeta finalmente foi medicado e sedado, Bulma apareceu, com ar preocupado.

– Acho que ele quase morreu.

– Não se perderia grande coisa, não? – disse Yamcha.

– Yamcha, ele tem treinado duro. Quer muito ajudar com os androides.

– Ajudar com os androides? Bulma, não seja tonta. Ele esta usando vocês para superar Goku, e nada garante que ele não mate nosso amigo depois de derrotar os androides!

– Yamcha, isso não é verdade. Eu tenho conversado com ele...

– Sim, você tem conversado com ele, ignorando que eu MORRI por causa de um saibaman que ele e aquele outro sayajin maluco trouxeram. E ainda não quer que eu treine!

– Eu disse isso para te POUPAR. Você não pode morrer de novo!

– Eu não posso morrer de novo, nem Goku e nem mesmo _ele_... nenhum de nós teria uma segunda chance, Bulma! Mas eu acho que precisamos lutar, todos nós.

– Ainda faltam quase três anos... mas você tem três anos de contrato com os Taitans! Acha que consegue dar conta de treinar, jogar e ficar mais forte? Yamcha, você vai se matar!

Ele a encarou. Não queria fazer aquela pergunta, mas precisava:

– Se pudesse escolher alguém para te defender de um grande perigo... escolheria a mim ou Vegeta?

Ela desviou olhar. Não queria responder aquela pergunta. Não podia responder aquela pergunta sem feri-lo.

– Vocês poderiam perfeitamente trabalhar em equipe.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

– Não me obrigue a responder, Yamcha!

– Eu já sei a resposta, Bulma. Vou passar a noite na concentração. Eu tenho uma final de campeonato amanhã. Você não precisa ir. Pode ficar cuidando do seu novo campeão. Quem sabe ele te poupe quando decidir destruir a Terra...

Yamcha saiu em seu carro, cantando os pneus, deixando uma Bulma extremamente magoada na calçada. Ela não gostara das insinuações dele. Nunca haviam passado uma véspera de jogo separados. Ele normalmente não ia para a concentração com os outros jogadores, tinha esse privilégio porque era um astro do time e podia ficar com ela. Mas, para Bulma, ele nunca deixara de ser o jovem ladrão que ela acabara convencendo a vir para a cidade do Leste para terminar os estudos, saindo da vida de pequenos crimes. Tinham tido idas e vindas, mas ela se acostumara a acreditar que eram feitos um para o outro – mesmo com as escapadelas dele e os flertes dela com outros rapazes. Agora, não tinha mais certeza de mais nada.

Quando entrou em casa, viu que os pais estavam na sala e perguntou quem estava com Vegeta. Os dois disseram que ele parecia bem, mas ela não se convenceu muito disso. Entrou no quarto, ouvindo a respiração ritmada dele e, depois de verificar a temperatura e constatar que ele não tinha mais febre, sentou-se na mesa ao lado da cama, observando o Sayajin ferido.

Vegeta tinha marcas e cicatrizes por todo tórax, e logo teria mais algumas, levando em conta as suturas que ela mesma fizera nos braços e no ombro dele. Ele não era tão bonito como Yamcha, e ela nunca deixara de acha-lo um pouco assustador, mas descobrira, ao longo das semanas anteriores, que ele não era o monstro que ela imaginara. E, ela tinha de admitir, ele tinha **_algo_**. Não saberia definir o que era, mas era algo que a atraía.

Ela o observou, e viu que seu rosto parecia tenso... talvez fosse dor, embora estivesse sedado, ou algum sonho ruim, mas ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele parecia solitário e mesmo perdido, embora fizesse questão de esconder isso. Mas, apesar de saber que ele tinha uma profunda rivalidade com seu amigo Goku, ela não acreditava que Vegeta realmente o odiasse; porque percebera que ele tinha, apesar de tudo, um profundo respeito por "Kakarotto" e uma imensa responsabilidade com a ideia deles serem os últimos Sayajins do universo. Por isso tinha certeza que ele jamais destruiria a Terra ou mataria Goku e Gohan.

Cruzou os braços e deitou a cabeça nos ombros, ainda sentida. Pensou em Yamcha. Haveria solução para eles? Ela não sabia. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, ela não procurou contê-las. Decidiu que no dia seguinte faria um esforço por ela e por Yamcha. Devia isso a si mesma. Com o coração mais calmo e o rosto virado para o lado oposto ao que Vegeta dormia, ela conseguiu se acalmar e acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Quando Vegeta voltou à consciência ela ainda estava ali, adormecida, mas ele não percebeu imediatamente. Olhou pela janela. O sol se punha, portanto, ele ficara muitas horas desacordado, embora em seus sonhos tivesse parecido que havia se passado muito menos tempo. Pensou nos sonhos que tivera, com Kakarotto, com seu pai... intimamente ele desistira de matar Kakarotto há muito tempo, mas ainda queria superá-lo, só que parecia impossível até mesmo alcançá-lo.

Tornar-se um super sayajin, coisa que ele sempre achara que seria seu destino, parecia agora uma espécie de maldição. Era como se chegasse a um limite e descobrisse que havia outro muro a ser transposto. Seu corpo doía além do que podia aguentar, e ele se amaldiçoava, imaginando o quanto era fraco. Queria se recuperar, e logo, almejando a força que sempre vinha quando as feridas se curavam.

De repente, percebeu a presença dela, adormecida, sentada na mesa ao lado da cama. Fitou-a longamente. Ela se importava com ele, ou não estaria ali. Não era apenas destemida... de alguma forma, ela o entendia e... apoiava. Pensou em todas as manhãs, nas conversas curtas que haviam tido e no que aprendera sobre ela. Conhecera mulheres fisicamente fortes, mas aquela era a primeira que tinha uma força que ele não sabia definir, mas respeitava cada vez mais, uma força que vinha de sua vontade e espírito. Tornou a fechar os olhos e pensou que aquele não era o foco naquele momento. Talvez um dia, mas não naquele momento. Não lutou com o sono quando ele veio. Dormir o ajudaria a se recuperar.

* * *

Quando Bulma tornou a acordar, ele dormia novamente e ela jamais soube que ele a vira ali. Pôs a mão na testa dele e sentiu alivio ao perceber que a temperatura parecia normal. Ele estava muito machucado, mas em alguns dias talvez ficasse bem. Saiu do quarto aliviada e foi tomar um banho e se deitar. No dia seguinte precisava conversar com Yamcha e tentar salvar o que restava deles.

Se Bulma tivesse avisado a Yamcha que iria ao jogo, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente. Mas ela decidiu que seria melhor deixa-lo em paz para que se concentrasse no jogo. Ele era o melhor atleta do time, mas precisava estar tranquilo para vencer, então, ela se arrumou e pediu ao motorista da família que a levasse ao estádio, acreditando que voltaria mais tarde com ele. Acabou chegando tarde demais, perdendo a chance de entrar para a tribuna especial, onde familiares de jogadores e convidados costumavam ficar e comprou um ingresso comum para um lugar no meio da arquibancada, onde mesmo que ela gritasse, Yamcha não ouviria.

Ele jogava como nunca, marcando ponto atrás de ponto, o estádio indo à loucura. O Locutor gritava o nome dele, Jogador da Temporada, o mais completo, arremessador e rebatedor excepcional... todos os elogios os quais a mídia usualmente o cobria. Ela sentia-se feliz por ele. Yamcha merecia ter sucesso. Ele chegara com ela à cidade aos 16 anos, muito atrasado na escola, e conseguira se formar no ensino médio aceleradamente, em parte por sua aptidão para o esporte e seu carisma, mas muito por sua inteligência e força de vontade. Os professores o adoravam. Aos 19 anos, no entanto, quando ele se formou, não pensou em ir para a Universidade, pensando apenas nos torneios de artes marciais.

E ela o apoiara o tempo todo, mesmo quando isso significou que eles não se veriam por muito tempo. E ela perdoou suas inconstâncias, porque ela mesma deu suas puladinhas de cerca, entre suas idas e vindas, que ele jamais descobrira. Mas agora era bem diferente: eram adultos. Ela pensava se não era hora de finalmente encorajá-lo a fazer o pedido a ela. Serem felizes juntos.

Pensava nisso quando ele fez mais um ponto, um placar que parecia desenhar uma vitória fácil e irreversível para os Taitans. Ela sorria para a imagem do telão que mostrava um Yamcha radiante quando viu que ele jogava um beijo para a tribuna especial. Ela estranhou, mas então o telão focou em close uma garota na tribuna, que retribuiu o beijo e levou as duas mãos ao rosto, como se estivesse envergonhada. Foi um relance, mas ela a reconheceu.

Aura. A garota do Centro de Convenções, a fã dos Taitans. Ela estava na tribuna, num lugar onde ela, Bulma, deveria estar, no momento mais importante da carreira dele. Normalmente a raiva de Bulma vinha em explosões gigantescas, mas naquele momento não foi essa a sensação. Ela sentia um ódio frio, como se estivesse congelada por dentro. E, por mais que quisesse desaparecer naquele minuto, com medo de ser reconhecida ali, aguentou friamente o jogo até o último segundo, quando Yamcha foi levado nos ombros pelo time depois da vitória. Ela desceu tranquilamente e foi até o estacionamento, onde encontrou o carro dele, que tinha uma vaga cativa, onde decidiu esperar.

Apesar da vontade de pegar um instrumento afiado e arranhar toda a pintura ou um taco de baseball e quebrar todos os vidros, ela preferiu esperar calmamente ao lado do carro, vendo todos os outros carros e o público deixando o estacionamento aos poucos. Conhecia bem a rotina dos dias de jogo, passara por ela várias vezes: ele ia ao vestiário, tomava um banho demorado, ria com os companheiros de time enquanto os familiares e convidados esperavam na tribuna, onde normalmente era servido um coquetel.

Só de pensar naquela garota idiota recebendo cumprimentos que eram para ela, tinha vontade de matar não a garota, mas o cretino do Yamcha. Muito tempo passou antes dele sair, despendindo-se do resto do time, abraçado à garota morena, que ria, radiante. Bulma percebeu que Pual ia ao lado deles, parecendo constrangido e cabisbaixo. Pensou que percebera que o gato estava estranho já há alguns dias, e juntou dois mais dois, enquanto se empertigava para manter a dignidade.

Yamcha ia beijar Aura exatamente quando Pual percebeu a presença de Bulma e disse:

– Yamcha... olhe para o carro.

Ele olhou na direção do carro e pareceu petrificado. O sorriso da garota também desapareceu quando ela viu Bulma, e ela pareceu perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Bulma cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo, com altivez. Aura disse qualquer coisa para Yamcha e praticamente correu na direção do ponto de taxis. Bulma, para sua própria surpresa, teve vontade de rir, mas manteve-se séria enquanto ele se aproximava com os passos pesados que quem estava apavorado. Quando chegou diante dela, ele disse:

– Oi... você veio.

– Vim. E vi.

– O que você viu...

– Foi o suficiente. Acabou, Yamcha.

– Mas Bulma...

– Eu nunca mais quero que você me toque, entendeu? Ou chegue perto de mim.

– Bulma...

– ACABOU, ENTENDEU? – ela gritou. – eu achei que te amava, mas hoje percebi uma coisa triste: eu não me importo mais. Essa foi a última vez! Sua última chance! Não me importo mais que você tenha outra ou outras garotas, Yamcha, porque eu não sou mais a sua garota. E talvez tenha deixado de ser há muito tempo.

– E o nosso amor?

– Não resistiu à sua insegurança estúpida. Você não confiou em mim e foi me traindo com a primeira lambisgóia que se atirou no seu colo! E tudo por quê... por quê...

– Porque você está gostando de outro, Bulma.

– Não seja ridículo – pela primeira vez ela vacilou – isso é algo que você inventou...

– Que eu percebi, você quer dizer.

– Não, não existe isso. Você queria uma desculpa para...

– Talvez não. Talvez você _precisasse_ , não de uma desculpa, – ele deu um sorriso triste – mas de um _motivo_. E eu burramente te dei esse motivo, talvez porque eu seja realmente muito estúpido e nem te mereça. Mas acho que te perdi antes disso, e, quando percebi... bem, eu nunca fui muito hábil com garotas.

– Bulma, Yamcha – disse Pual, desolado – vocês deveriam conversar e...

– Quieto, Pual – disse Yamcha – não temos mais o que conversar...

– Tem razão – ela disse – eu vou pegar um taxi e vou embora.

– Eu te levo – ele disse – tocando o ombro dela.

– Não, Yamcha – Ela disse, simplesmente – não quero nada de você.

Quando entrou no táxi, alguma coisa nela simplesmente se quebrou e ela rompeu num choro convulso. De alguma forma, ela sabia que uma parte da vida dela acabara naquele momento. Nunca mais voltaria para ele. A Corporação Capsula era longe o suficiente do estádio para ela se recuperar e chegar em casa recomposta. Os pais estavam jantando, mas ela não sentia fome. Perguntou sobre Vegeta e disseram a ela que ele seguia dormindo. Sem falar nada sobre o ocorrido, ela foi para o seu quarto, tomou uma longa e relaxante chuveirada e se deitou. Não conseguiu evitar o choro novamente, mas dessa vez chorou de mansinho, sem o desespero da primeira. Talvez seu coração fosse como o corpo de um sayajin e se tornasse mais forte quando as feridas sarassem. Confortada por esse pensamento, relaxou e dormiu um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

* * *

 **Nota** : É, Yamcha, perdeu, playboy. Caminho livre, deve estar todo mundo pensando... mas nada é **TÃO** simples assim. Aguardem...

 **Nota2** : Tradução da música:

Porque o quarto está tão frio  
e você virado para o outro lado?  
Fui eu quem perdeu o timing  
ou nosso respeito se ressecou?  
Ainda há aquele apelo  
que nos manteve ao longo da vida?  
O amor, o amor vai nos separar


	8. Curando as feridas

**Capitulo 8 – Curando as feridas**

 _They tried to make me go to rehab_  
 _I said, "no, no, no"_  
 _Yes, I been black_  
 _But when I come back, you'll know, know, know_

 **(Amy Winehouse: Rehab – Back to Black, 2006)**

* * *

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou mais cedo que o habitual, mas quando chegou à cozinha pensou em Vegeta e em vez de preparar seu café da manhã foi ver se ele estava bem. Quando chegou à porta do quarto, achou que talvez não fosse educado entrar sem bater e bateu de leve. Imaginou que ele perguntaria quem era, mas na verdade ele mesmo abriu a porta e a encarou em silêncio. Percebeu que ele viera mancando da cama até ali e disse:

– Não precisava levantar. Eu vim perguntar se você queria comer alguma coisa.

– Seria bom – ele disse – estou faminto... acordei no meio da madrugada e não consegui mais dormir.

Ela riu e disse:

– Deite-se um pouco. Vou trazer seu café.

Sem muito ânimo para responder, ele voltou mancando até a cama, onde sentou-se. Não queria se deitar. Na verdade, queria voltar ao treino imediatamente, por mais que o corpo protestasse. Cada dia perdido o deixava mais distante do seu objetivo.

Quando ela voltou, trouxe uma bandeja com um pão inteiro, muitos ovos, manteiga, leite e até mesmo biscoitos. Depositou tudo na mesa ao lado da cama, onde ela mesma adormecera dois dias antes. Ele levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, mas não aceitou a ajuda dela. Desabou na cadeira sem esconder a irritação e ela disse:

– Se ficar brigando com seu corpo você não vai se recuperar tão cedo.

Ele a olhou de lado, desconfiado, e perguntou:

– Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

– Desde sábado. Hoje é segunda.

Ele resmungou um palavrão. Ela riu e ele perguntou:

– Por que não tem café?

– Você vai se recuperar melhor se tomar leite.

Ele torceu o nariz mas começou a comer com o mesmo apetite que ela já conhecia. Ela sentou-se na beira da cama, bem próxima da cadeira onde ele sentara. De repente ele a olhou e disse:

– Não vai comer?

– Não estou com fome.

Ele acabou de mastigar um pedaço de pão e perguntou:

– O que aconteceu?

Ela hesitou. Não queria trocar confidências com ele. Na verdade, não queria falar sobre nada que se referisse à noite anterior, mas acabou dizendo:

– Eu terminei com Yamcha. Ele me traiu.

Ele não disse nada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, meneou a cabeça de um jeito estranho e tornou a comer.

– Você não vai perguntar mais nada?

– Não, – ele disse objetivamente – queria saber por que você parecia estranha, você já me disse o porquê. Não vou te incomodar perguntando por que você dispensou seu parceiro de sexo recreativo.

– Parceiro de quê? – ela perguntou, indignada.

Ele pareceu perplexo, como se ela não soubesse algo óbvio.

– Não era isso que vocês faziam todas as noites em que ele passava aqui? Eu podia escutar.

– Não era algo vulgar como você faz parecer! Eu e Yamcha tínhamos um relacionamento.

– Relacionamento? É assim que se chama quando alguém faz piadas e o outro ri? Eu chamo isso de palhaçada.

– Vegeta, eu tenho certeza que você não entende nada de amor, porque é um porco egoísta e mesquinho. Mas não me ofenda dizendo que eu e Yamcha fazíamos apenas sexo.

Ele a encarou, perplexo:

– No que isso é ofensivo? Milhões de criaturas, aliás, bilhões ou trilhões, fazem apenas sexo. Todos os dias. No Universo inteiro. Fazer apenas sexo é quase um esporte! E dos mais populares.

– Mas esse negócio aí de dizer que era... recreativo!

Ele riu e disse:

– Então vocês estavam tentando ter filhos? Sayajins às vezes faziam isso. Escolhiam um parceiro que pudesse dar descendentes fortes e...

– Não estávamos tentando ter filhos, seu ridículo! Nós fazíamos amor. É o que casais que se amam fazem...

Ele riu com vontade e ela conseguiu se sentir ainda mais furiosa. De repente ele levou a mão às costas e disse:

– Não me faça rir assim de novo. Minhas costas doem muito.

– O que é tão engraçado, Vegeta? Você quase nunca ri! E quando ri resolve rir de mim!

– Eu não estou rindo de você. Estou rindo da sua capacidade de se autoenganar. Amor? Você não amava aquele palhaço. Talvez gostasse dele... mas não o amava.

– O que te dá tanta certeza disso?

Ele a encarou. Ela estava realmente mais atraente para ele que nunca, furiosa daquele jeito, e, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, ele admitiu para si mesmo que adoraria beijá-la. Mas, em vez disso, disse apenas, ficando o mais sério que podia:

– Não sei. Perdoe minha inconveniência, mas, como te disse uma vez, sou um soldado, não um diplomata. Às vezes minha percepção não é exatamente racional, mas intuitiva. E confiar nos meus instintos já salvou minha vida, algumas vezes.

Ela se levantou, furiosa.

– E, pelo visto, "seus instintos" não entendem nada de amor, realmente – ela se dirigiu à porta do quarto e disse, abrindo-a cheia de raiva – mais tarde alguém pega a louça, para que você não tenha que ir até a cozinha. Descanse, e tente não ser tão cretino.

A porta do quarto bateu com força e ele disse para si mesmo:

– Que mulher mais mal educada. E como grita.

Ficou desconcentrada o resto da manhã. Depois de um tempo, chegou a pensar que talvez a forma crua e direta que Vegeta se referira ao relacionamento dela com Yamcha se devesse a alguma diferença cultural, mas ela estava furiosa assim mesmo. Furiosa com Yamcha, furiosa com Vegeta, furiosa com aquela maldita armadura dele que ela não conseguia reproduzir.

Precisava arejar a cabeça. De repente seu pai surgiu dizendo que terminara de consertar a nave com a sua equipe e que Vegeta já estava treinando novamente. Ela mal podia acreditar na ousadia do sujeito! Ainda nem era meio dia! Três horas antes ele estava mancando ainda. Ela ligou o intercomunicador e discutiu com ele sem nem mesmo entender por quê. Quando ele a mandou calar a boca, ela desligou, tremendamente irritada por se importar com ele, por se preocupar com a possibilidade dele se ferir ou morrer.

Nessa hora o telefone tocou e uma solução inesperada para os seus problemas surgiu.

* * *

– Pai, vou tirar o resto da semana de folga – ela disse, se sentindo subitamente muito leve e disposta.

– Tudo bem... mas e a armadura...?

– Quando voltar eu resolvo, assim como os outros projetos, prometo. É só até sábado, domingo estou de volta. – ela deu um beijo de leve no rosto do pai – e vou tirar a tarde para fazer umas compras.

Naquela tarde, quando Yamcha apareceu para procura-la, ela não estava. Foi ao cabeleireiro, mudou o visual, abandonando o permanente que usara nos últimos meses, comprou roupas, alguns presentes e, quando passava por uma loja de esporte teve uma ideia boa de um presente para o próprio Vegeta. Sabia que ele ia ficar um pouco nervoso nos próximos dias, então, decidiu que deixaria o presente com um cartão e uma mensagem irônica.

Soube à noite que Yamcha deixara um recado: ia começar sua viagem de treino. Ela mentalmente desejou sorte a ele, sabendo que a página estava realmente virada.

* * *

Quando Vegeta entrou, mais tarde, ela não estava assistindo a nenhum filme, a casa estava bem silenciosa. Sentiu falta dela, embora não quisesse admitir. Ainda passou na cozinha, esperançoso, dando a si mesmo a desculpa de que tinha sede, mas ela também não estava por lá. Foi meio desapontado para o seu quarto, dando uma longa olhada para a porta do quarto dela antes de entrar no seu.

"Diabos, por que sinto falta dela? Ela gritou comigo hoje. Duas vezes." ele sentiu raiva de si mesmo, abriu a porta de supetão e bateu com força. Talvez ela escutasse. Passou direto para o chuveiro, ligando a água fria, tentando não imagina-la nua ali com ele. Quando saiu, ainda se enxugando, viu um embrulho em cima da mesa ao lado da cama. Que ousadia. Ela entrara no seu quarto e deixara algo para ele?

Havia um bilhete em cima do embrulho, que dizia: "Já que quer tanto, treine pesado. Sobreviva à minha ausência. Volto domingo. B."

Ele riu. Por que ele "sobreviveria à ausência dela?". Como era presunçosa a mulherzinha terráquea. Abriu o embrulho. Eram muitas, muitas peças de roupa: bermudas e malhas inteiras, como as que ele usava com a sua armadura, mas de material um pouco menos resistente. Afinal, ela se importava com ele. Percebera que suas roupas de treino estava em frangalhos e sabia que ele jamais sairia para comprar novas.

Havia ainda camisas e calças do tipo que os homens da Terra usavam, em cores mais discretas que as que ela entregara para ele no dia em que ele voltara e algmas cuecas. Teve de admitir que se fosse realmente obrigado a sair com roupas humanas, preferiria usar aquelas a quaisquer outras.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar na cozinha, viu um prato com ovos mexidos ainda quentes e uma fatia de pão, com um bilhete: "Faça seu próprio café. E eu falava sério quando disse que você precisava sobreviver à minha ausência. Até à volta, B". Sentou-se para comer os ovos tentando entender por que "teria de sobreviver".

* * *

 **Nota:** Embora o Vegeta seja um rabugento e reclamão, ele tem algum senso de humor. Acho que a Bulma tem que agradecer porque ele pelo menos não chamou o Yamcha de "Verme" nesse capítulo, hehehehehehe.

 **Nota 2:** Porque escolhi "Rehab" como trilha sonora desse capítulo: Dois motivos: primeiro, o Vegeta está começando a ficar "viciado" na Bulma, como podemos ver quando ele não a vê por perto, segundo, porque imagino a Bulma dizendo "você vai saber quando eu voltar" ;)

Tradução da música:

Eles tentaram me fazer ir para reabilitação

Eu disse "não, não, não"

Sim, eu estive mal

Mas quando eu voltar, você saberá, saberá


	9. Colocando o coração em ordem

**Capítulo 9 – Colocando o coração em ordem**

 _Wonder this time where she's gone_  
 _Wonder if she's gone to stay_  
 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
 _And this house just ain't no home_  
 _Anytime she goes away_

 **(Bill Withers: Ain't no sunshine – Just I am, 1971)**

O sol nascia quando Bulma deixou a Corporação Cápsula no seu pequeno helicóptero cor de rosa, que ela direcionou para o Monte Paozu, a Oeste. Ia muito bem humorada, certa de que aquela era uma viagem ideal para arejar sua cabeça e colocar as ideias em ordem.

Na véspera, Chichi telefonara para ela e avisara que ia fazer aniversário no sábado e queria que ela fosse a festa com Yamcha. Bulma então comentou que eles haviam terminado e que ela estava muito chateada, porque ele a havia traído. Imediatamente Chichi perguntou se ela não queria passar uns dias lá, para espairecer.

Ela amou a ideia, e comprou presentes para todos antes de ir. Foi difícil imaginar alguma coisa para dar para Piccolo e ela acabou comprando alguns pares de meias. Também comprou um lindo vestido para Chichi, alguns livros interessantes para Gohan e encheu uma capsula com uma mesa repleta de chocolates e doces para Goku.

Quando chegou, Chichi supervisionava Gohan, que fazia uma lição, visivelmente contrariado. Não podia sair para treinar enquanto não terminasse os deveres que Chichi passava, e ela seguia extremamente rigorosa cobrando que o menino estudasse. Goku e Piccolo estavam treinando em algum lugar além da montanha e ela disse que aparentemente estavam satisfeitos com o progresso. Bulma então começou a reclamar de Vegeta e contou o episódio da câmara de gravidade e o quanto ele parecia se esforçar para se matar.

Chichi ouviu-a em silêncio e de repente perguntou a Gohan se ele não queria ir treinar. O garoto nem esperou uma segunda autorização, deu um beijo na mãe, um adeusinho para Bulma e saiu voando pela janela. Chichi então olhou para Bulma e disse:

– Porque você não me disse logo que estava gostando do Vegeta?

Bulma gelou. Se havia algo que ela não gostaria nunca de admitir para ninguém era que tinha algum sentimento pelo sayajin. Para todos os efeitos, Vegeta era um facínora que quase matara o marido de Chichi e ela realmente não sabia como lidar com o que sentia por ele.

– Eu não quero me envolver com ele – ela disse, e sentia-se sendo sincera – eu acabei de terminar com Yamcha. Não preciso de outro obcecado por luta na minha vida... ainda mais alguém com um coração tão ruim...

Chichi riu e disse:

– Às vezes as coisas simplesmente acontecem, Bulma. Goku me disse que quando não permitiu que Kuririn matasse Vegeta foi porque sentiu que, no fundo, ele e Vegeta eram iguais. Todos nós havíamos achado estranho quando Goku deu uma semente dos deuses para Piccolo e ele hoje é um aliado e amigo de Goku. Talvez Vegeta siga o mesmo caminho. E talvez precise de você para ajudar a segui-lo.

De alguma forma Bulma sentiu-se aliviada porque percebeu que não estava sendo julgada por sentir atração por um cara que até pouco tempo atrás era um inimigo cruel de Goku. Ela sorriu para Chichi e disse:

– Ele nunca pede ajuda, nem se preocupa em dizer coisas agradáveis ou gentis, mas isso acaba fazendo dele alguém muito verdadeiro. Só que, realmente não estou preparada para me ferir outra vez. Terminei há pouco com Yamcha, e embora agora eu pense que foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, eu não quero investir em alguém que provavelmente vai me magoar porque está pensando apenas em se tornar super sayajin.

– Eu sei tudo sobre essa obsessão sayajin, acredite – suspirou Chichi. – mas Goku, apesar de obcecado por luta e força, nunca me disse uma palavra que não fosse doce ou gentil. – ela sorriu e corou, acrescentando – E você não tem noção de como essa história de manipular o ki pode ser fantástica quando estamos na cama...

Bulma fechou os olhos. Aquilo era mais informação do que precisava para viver e, além disso, a horrível piada de Yamcha sobre Goku transando como super sayajin veio imediatamente à sua mente. Ela então disse:

– Então acho bem melhor eu não me aproximar de Vegeta mesmo, porque ele parece ter todos os defeitos do Goku sem nenhuma grande qualidade para compensar: é grosseiro, teimoso, insuportável, na verdade.

– Poderoso Kami – disse Chichi olhando para ela perplexa – acho que você está mesmo caidinha por ele, Bulma.

Mas logo precisaram esquecer Vegeta, Chichi precisava fazer o almoço e Bulma a ajudou, mesmo tendo quase nenhum talento na cozinha. Enquanto as duas cozinhavam, Chichi contou sobre o progresso de Gohan, que, ainda que treinando com o pai, continuava estudando e sendo genial e, eventualmente, acabou mudando de assunto e mesmo sem dar muitos detalhes, fez Bulma acreditar que, apesar de parecer completamente ingênuo, Goku sabia muito bem como manipular seu ki para satisfazer a esposa.

Quando Goku, Gohan e Piccolo chegaram para o almoço, Bulma se lembrou dos presentes e deu a cada um seu pacote. Quando entregou a capsula de Goku ele disse:

– Você veio nos dizer que está grávida?

– Goku, você está maluco? É a segunda vez que você me faz essa pergunta idiota, e eu nem estou mais com Yamcha!

– Ah, é, deixa para lá.

Ela pôde ver que Piccolo dava um sorrisinho malicioso de canto de boca por um rápido instante, mas pensou estar vendo coisas. Piccolo agradeceu as meias e pediu um copo de água para Chichi, e quando todos sentaram-se à mesa ele ficou calmamente sentado, bebendo sua água, já que não comia.

Naquele ambiente, Bulma finalmente sentia-se relaxada e feliz, certa de que cercada de amigos e conversas diferentes das habituais poderia colocar a cabeça e, quem sabe, o coração em ordem.

Os dias passaram rápido e a festa do aniversário de Chichi, naquele sábado, foi bem divertida, mesmo com ela tendo que fugir das inconvenientes investidas do velho mestre Kame. Tenshin Han e Chaos apareceram, e ela soube pelo guerreiro de três olhos que Lunch, antiga namorada dele, estava agora tratando o distúrbio de personalidade na Cidade do Leste. Bulma percebeu que Tenshin parecia um pouco desapontado porque a personalidade predominante acabara sendo a Lunch boazinha, que, infelizmente, não era apaixonada por ele.

– Mas isso acontece, não é mesmo? Como aconteceu com você e Yamcha.

Sim. Acontecia o tempo todo de relacionamentos acabarem, ela pensou. E ficar só não era necessariamente uma sentença de infelicidade.

No dia seguinte, quando finalmente pegou seu helicóptero para voltar para casa,ela se despediu de todos e ouviu de Goku que ela era a melhor amiga do mundo e que quando quisesse dar um presente para ele que fosse sempre aquelas cápsulas maravilhosas cheias de comida, e ganhou um abraço terno e sincero de Chichi que ainda disse para ela que desejava que tudo de melhor acontecesse. Ela sorriu, desejando o mesmo para a amiga.

Só quando o helicóptero estava no ar, rumo à cidade do Leste, é que ela se permitiu pensar em Vegeta, sentindo um sorriso malicioso formar-se nos seus lábios. Se sua suposição estava certa, o sayajin vivera alguns dias de puro desespero.

* * *

Vegeta estava naquele momento dentro da câmara antigravidade escondido. Apavorado, na verdade.

– Onde ela se enfiou? Por que ainda não voltou?

Naquele momento a pessoa que ele mais queria ver no mundo era Bulma, e isso não tinha nada a ver com atração ou amor. Ele queria que ela o salvasse das gentilezas dos pais dela.

Tudo começara no dia em que ela desaparecera. Toda hora a mãe dela aparecia no comunicador para oferecer a ele alguma coisa. Chá, chocolate, doces. Queria dar uma voltinha? Ela estava saindo para passear com os cachorros, seria bom ter companhia, se ele não se importasse.

Era claro que ele se importava! Ele era um príncipe, um guerreiro, não um passeador de cachorros! E a loucura, pelo jeito se estendia ao pai dela, que toda hora também o chamava para mostrar invenções malucas e banais nas quais ele não tinha qualquer interesse especial. Sendo interrompido toda hora, ele sentia-se furioso, estressado e se perguntava o que havia provocado aquele comportamento maluco dos dois.

Foi então que, de repente, entendeu: "Sobreviva à minha ausência". Eles não tinham se tornado loucos de repente: eram assim o tempo todo! De alguma forma, ela impedia que os pais o abordassem ou tentassem ser gentis com ele, provavelmente dizendo "não faça isso, mamãe" ou "papai, essa não é uma boa ideia". E aquilo provocava nele um estranho paradoxo: ele não sabia se sentia grato porque ela passara meses evitando que eles enchessem o seu saco ou se estava furioso porque ela se ausentara e o deixara preso com aqueles dois malucos.

Provavelmente as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E era por isso que ele dera um jeito de quebrar o comunicador e praticamente se trancara na câmara antigravidade desde o segundo dia em que ela estivera ausente, voltando à casa apenas tarde da noite, faminto, cansado e furioso.

Mais ou menos por volta do meio dia, ele simplesmente desistiu de treinar. Deitou-se no chão da sala, desligou a gravidade aumentada e fechou os olhos, decidido a espera-la. Já aprendera a detectar o ki de Bulma. Mesmo sendo uma mulher normal, tinha uma energia peculiar, fácil de rastrear. E se aproximava, finalmente. Ele sentiu uma alegria inexplicável dentro dele. Era muito, em parte, porque ficaria livre dos pais dela, mas também, ele não podia negar, era apenas e simplesmente por ela. E, apesar da alegria, isso criava nele uma pontinha de irritação.

Uma parte dele pensava que, talvez, ela fosse a causa dele chegar tão perto de se tornar um super sayajin e não conseguir, mas a outra dizia que não, que ele era sua própria limitação e que o interesse dele nela era apenas um sinal de que ele mesmo estava se tornando fraco e sentia necessidade de culpar alguém por sua incompetência para superar Kakarotto.

Assim que o pequeno helicóptero pousou, Vegeta abriu a porta da nave e foi até ela, com passos largos e rápidos. Bulma saltou e, com um gesto rápido, guardou o helicóptero numa capsula e depois em um pequeno estojo. Nesse momento, ouviu a voz dele, logo atrás dela.

– Então... eu realmente sobrevivi à sua ausência! – ele disse. Ela sorriu e se virou para ele.

– Meus pais estão bem? Você não matou nenhum deles, né?

– Onde você se enfiou?

– Embora não seja da sua conta, eu vou dizer: estava na casa de Goku. Chichi me chamou para passar uns dias lá, foi aniversário dela.

– K-Kakarotto? Ele está mais forte?

– Não sei – ela disse rindo – não lutei com ele. Meu Deus, Vegeta, há quantos dias você não toma um banho? E não me diga que esse farrapo é uma das malhas de luta novinhas que comprei para você! Vai ter que tomar banho se quiser sentar na mesma mesa que eu! E colocar roupas decentes.

Ele bufou. Mas não pôde deixar de dar razão a ela. Enquanto ela estava linda e cheirosa, apesar de ter vindo de uma viagem, ele parecia ter saído de um lixão. E estava faminto. Mas não sabia se queria encontrar com os pais insuportáveis dela. Ela pareceu adivinhar isso, porque disse apenas:

– Tome um banho, vai. Vou te levar para almoçar fora, acho que tão cedo você não vai aguentar a cara dos meus pais nas refeições.

Ele meneou a cabeça em concordância e, repentinamente disse:

– Você mudou o cabelo.

– Não foi apenas o cabelo, mudei de atitude, meu caro. Vai, se apresse. Estou morrendo de fome e se demorar mais um pouco, te largo com meus pais e vou comer sozinha.

Ele não precisou de nenhum estímulo mais eficaz que esse para correr para o banho.

* * *

 **Nota:** Isso aí, Bulma: VALORIZE-SE! Adoro a ideia do Vegeta perdido e apavorado tentando lidar com pessoas legais e fofinhas como os pais de Bulma. Mais desesperado que ele só o Freeza encasulado no inferno com coisas graciosas e simpáticas. Mas, serio, nunca achei que o romance deles tivesse se desenvolvido do nada. Aí um belo dia, eles se olham e tchatchatchatchan? Não, me poupe. E é um pouco injusto comparar, mas a Bulma acabou se virando melhor sem ele que ele sem ela...

 **Nota 2** : Embora o capítulo seja dos dois, a música define mais o estado de espírito do Vegeta:

Imagino onde ela foi  
Imagino se vai ficar por lá  
Não tem sol quando ela se vai  
e essa casa simplesmente não é um lar  
toda vez que ela vai embora


	10. Um jogo de espera e tensão

**Capítulo 10 - Um jogo de espera e tensão**

 _Spending my time  
_

 _Watching the days go by_

 _Feeling so small, I stare at the wall_

 _Hoping that you are missing me too_

 **(Roxette: Spending my time – Joyride, 1991)**

* * *

Vegeta nunca tinha entrado em um automóvel antes. Bulma pacientemente o ensinou a usar um cinto de segurança, avisando a ele que não, não podia deixar de usar por mais que soubesse que se batessem nada aconteceria a ele, porque se achava forte e indestrutível.

– Não quero pagar uma multa por sua causa, sabichão.

– O que é uma multa?

Bulma explicou a ele brevemente como funcionavam leis de trânsito, enquanto dirigia até seu restaurante favorito. Fingiu para si mesma ignorar que estava levando ele ao mesmo restaurante que costumava ir com Yamcha. Sabia, lá no fundinho, que essa era uma forma de se vingar do ex. Logo todo mundo esportivo estaria comentando que a ex-namorada quase noiva do capitão dos Taitans tinha sido vista com outro rapaz. Era ótimo, afinal, descobrira no dia seguinte do término do namoro que a traição de Yamcha não havia acontecido em segredo e estava em várias revistas de fofocas. Chumbo trocado, afinal, não doía nada.

Apesar de comer com a mesma voracidade, Vegeta tinha modos à mesa incomparavelmente melhores que os de Goku. Enquanto comiam, ela falava bem mais que ele, contando banalidades sobre a festa de Chichi e comentando sobre o pouco que vira do treinamento de Goku com Gohan e Piccolo.

– Eles tem sorte – disse Vegeta – ter um adversário para treinar é sempre melhor.

– Você podia engolir seu orgulho e ir treinar com eles. Isso deixaria Goku radiante.

– Eu não estou interessado. Não preciso da ajuda de Kakarotto. E muito menos quero deixá-lo "radiante".

– Ah, esse orgulho... – ela suspirou – Vegeta, eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas.

Ele parou de mastigar e a encarou, desconfiado. Havia percebido uma coisa desde que ela havia chegado, mas ficara imaginando se era verdade: ela estava impondo a si mesma uma distância em relação a ele, agindo de forma simpática e amigável, mas ao mesmo tempo quase formal. Mas deixou que ela falasse:

– Eu pensei sobre aquilo que você me disse sobre mim e Yamcha... era realmente uma parceria de sexo recreativo que nós tínhamos. Muito tempo atrás foi algo além disso... mas tudo mudou e eu não percebi. – ele a olhava, calado, até porque não saberia o que dizer. – e eu te peço desculpas se fui tão irritante contigo naquele dia. Acho que eu estava chateada e acabei descontando em você.

– Percebi. – ele disse – mas me avise da próxima vez que for me deixar sozinho com seus pais para que eu fuja para outro planeta.

Ela riu. Então olhou para ele séria e disse:

– Eu fui imatura e grosseira naquele dia contigo. Eu sei que você é um adulto e provavelmente sabe seus limites. Não vou mais, nunca mais, te impedir de treinar e vou te ajudar ao máximo para que você fique mais forte. Essa semana eu prometo que vou te entregar sua nova armadura, e eu vou pedir para o meu pai para fazer uma câmara de gravidade aumentada interna. Pode demorar um pouco para ficar pronta, mas vai ser ainda melhor que a da nave, e mais estável.

– E eu deveria ter te agradecido, você tratou muito bem dos meus ferimentos.

– Eu espero que você não se machuque de novo, mas, precisando tratar novos ferimentos, conte comigo. Eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo, sempre.

Ele a encarou, estranhando a forma gentil, porém ainda distante e quase formal como ela falava com ele. Então ele soube. Bulma o estava tratando como um amigo, procurando deixar de lado aquele jeito provocante, sendo franca e aberta. Por um instante, sentiu um certo alívio. Poderia se concentrar no que precisava. Mas algo dentro dele sentiu uma certa tristeza e ele soube que sentiria falta daquela estranha tensão entre eles, que sugeria que poderiam se agarrar a qualquer momento.

E ela cumpriu a promessa de ajudá-lo: naquela mesma semana entregou a ele uma armadura nova em folha, muito semelhante a que ele usava antes. Quando perguntou a ela como conseguira, ela disse apenas:

– Análise molecular para descobrir qual o material na Terra que poderia emular o da armadura e uma boa moldagem. É fácil chegar quando se sabe o caminho.

A armadura que ela fez se provou mais incrível ainda quando ele a usou no treinamento. Deixou os robôs baterem nele com toda força, mas nada sofreu. Tão eficiente como as melhores armaduras do império Cold. Aquela mulher era mesmo um demônio de inteligência e eficiência.

Logo, a rotina do treinamento dele se intensificou, mas ele seguia frustrado, irritado. Ele sentia que faltava um passo curto para chegar à transformação, mas não conseguia saber o que faltava para dar esse passo. Achava que a chave era a raiva, mas não conseguia entender como ele, com tanta raiva dentro de si, não conseguia ultrapassar aquele limite que ele seguia tentando empurrar à força, nem que para isso precisasse se ferir seriamente.

Bulma, por sua vez, se convenceu que era melhor manter aquela distância segura. Seguia encontrando-o no café da manhã e à noite. Mas, com a desculpa de ajudá-lo no treinamento, passou a mandar que entregassem a ele as demais refeições diretamente na nave. Quanto menos contato com ele, melhor para os dois.

Mas às vezes acordava no meio da noite pensando nele, a poucos metros de distância, sozinho. Nessas horas, sua cama parecia enorme e fria. Imaginara os dois nela, inúmeras vezes, e chegara a ter estranhos sonhos com isso, mas acreditava com todas as forças que era melhor permanecer na seara da fantasia. Não sabia que muitas e muitas noites era ele quem estava acordado, atormentado por pensamentos parecidos.

Mas às vezes ela tinha a impressão que ele queria encurtar a distância. Várias noites, quando ele entrava após o treino e a via vendo filme, parava num canto da sala, de pé, os braços cruzados, e começava a assistir o filme, raras vezes desde o começo.

E sempre fazia perguntas ridículas, sem perceber:

– Mas então, quem são esses sujeitos?

– Samurais. Foram contratados para defender a aldeia.

– E quem garante que eles vão manter a promessa? Podem depois tomar o lugar dos sujeitos que atormentam a aldeia.

– Vegeta, são samurais, não sayajins. Têm um código de honra.

– Sayajins também têm um código de honra, ora essa...

– Ele inclui ficar atrapalhando quem quer apenas assistir um filme em paz? E porque você não se senta logo na droga do sofá em vez de ficar aí ainda por cima com o pé na parede, sujando tudo?

– Eu estou bem aqui. – ele disse, tirando o pé da parede um tanto envergonhado.

Às vezes ele nem assistia o filme até o final e quando se tratava de um romance ou musical ele nem mesmo parava na sala:

– De novo essa coisa idiota de gente cantando e dançando?

– Ora, Vegeta, faça-me o favor. No seu planeta não tinha música?

– Tinha, e era tão chata quanto a da Terra. Vou dormir.

Mas um filme sobre música chamou sua atenção.

– Então esse músico tem inveja do outro músico?

– Sim. O outro é um gênio, ele não consegue alcançá-lo. Me lembra alguém...

Ele bufou de raiva. Foi o primeiro e único caso de pessoa que assistiu "Amadeus" torcendo para Salieri matar Mozart. E o filme foi longo o suficiente para fazê-lo sentar no sofá, na ponta oposta a ela. Ele nunca admitiria, mas a música de Mozart foi a primeira música da Terra que ele autenticamente apreciou e achou bela, e só isso bastava para caracterizar o compositor como um gênio, realmente. Quando o filme acabou, ele disse:

– Que sujeito mais idiota. Eliminou o rival e depois se arrependeu.

– Vegeta, em primeiro lugar essa história não aconteceu assim. Ela foi escrita, usando personagens reais numa situação fictícia, para mostrar o poder destrutivo da inveja. – ela se levantou e seguiu para o seu quarto – não me admira realmente você se identificar com o Salieri...

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – disse ele, seguindo-a

– Deixa pra lá – ela disse, evitando a discussão. Ele se aproximou e a segurou, obrigando-a a se virar.

– Você sempre tem uma lição de integridade para mim, não é mesmo? Sempre tão magnânima e perfeita. Se acha assim, tão moralmente superior? – Os olhos pretos dele encaravam os dela, com um ar intrigado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva, tensos. Por um instante, ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la e ele chegou a cogitar a ideia. Mas Bulma espalmou a mão no peito dele, num contato físico que eles raramente tinham e o afastou dizendo:

– Eu sou humana. Cheia de erros e defeitos. Mas pelo menos eu não sou pura inveja e maldade que nem você, que não admite que odeia Goku apenas porque sabe que ele é mais forte! – ela correu para o seu quarto, deixando-o tenso e excitado atrás de si.

Como seus quartos eram lado a lado, os dois puderam ouvir a movimentação um do outro, sabendo que ambos estavam acordados. Bulma o ouviu no chuveiro, mas não imaginou que ele naquele instante se tocava, imaginando-a ali com ele. Por sua vez, ele a ouviu fechar a porta do quarto, passando o trinco, coisa que raramente fazia. Imaginou que ela fazia aquilo para evitar que ele a procurasse, não sabendo que fora a forma que ela encontrara para não sentir-se tentada a invadir seu quarto e calar aquela boca pretensiosa com um beijo. Quando a casa ficou em silêncio, ficaram os dois, cada um em sua cama, insones e perdidos de desejo um pelo outro.

* * *

Depois desse dia, Vegeta parou de prestar atenção nos filmes dela, passando direto pela sala, murmurando apenas um cínico "boa noite" entre os dentes. Seus encontros no café da manhã se tornaram mais silenciosos e distantes, ainda que educados.

Vegeta estava mais concentrado que nunca em seu objetivo, ainda mais depois que passara a treinar na nova sala de gravidade, dentro da construção, e ela muito focada em seu trabalho, lotando-se de projetos e pesquisas ao ponto quase da estafa. Mas a distância que se impuseram não ajudou nenhum dos dois a ser mais eficiente ou mais concentrado, porque a tensão permanecia ali, como um espinho na alma de cada um dos dois.

Nos fins de semana, Bulma saía com amigas e amigos da época da faculdade normalmente para dançar. Às vezes ela se deparava com um carrancudo Vegeta, principalmente na hora que saía, mas em mais de uma ocasião, quando chegou o encontrou na cozinha, sempre bebendo água. Aparentemente ele tinha muita sede à noite.

Uma única vez, porém, percebeu, ainda estacionando o carro, a silhueta dele na janela do quarto, no escuro, observando a rua. Por coincidência isso aconteceu na única ocasião em que, no meio da balada, incentivada pelas amigas que a cercavam, permitiu que um rapaz a beijasse. Apesar de bonitinho, ela sequer pegou o telefone dele. Disse a si mesma que ainda não estava pronta para outro romance, mas no fundo ela sabia que era porque já se sentia vivendo outro romance...

Ela não fazia ideia que sempre que saía ele não conseguia deixar de rastrear seu ki, e naquela noite ele havia sentido uma oscilação diferente e um outro ki, muito próximo ao dela. Quebrou três robôs, furioso, e foi para o seu quarto, onde ficou olhando pela janela. Mas quando ela se aproximou, estava sozinha e ele sorriu, sem saber direito por quê.

Na semana seguinte ela perguntou, quase de farra, se ele não queria sair para dançar e a resposta foi um olhar ofendido e um seco "não". Mas sair com amigas, eventualmente paquerar e beber um pouco não davam conta da pressão que as responsabilidades que ela assumira na empresa traziam.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira, no entanto, ela realmente resolveu jogar tudo para o alto e largou uma pesquisa onde estava completamente perdida nos cálculos. Decidiu que tiraria o resto do dia para relaxar e esquecer preocupações. Foi para o banheiro do seu quarto, encheu a banheira de água quente e muita espuma e entrou, querendo apenas esvaziar a mente.

Coincidência ou não, quase ao mesmo tempo, na sala de treino, um robô apresentou defeito sério e explodiu, atirando estilhaços para todos os lados. Um pedaço de metal passou raspando no braço esquerdo de Vegeta, que urrou de dor e frustração quando percebeu que não conseguira evitar um corte profundo. Pingos de sangue espalharam-se pelo chão e ele praguejou vendo que precisaria de cuidados que ele mesmo não conseguiria prover. A contragosto, pensou na oferta dela de cuidar dos seus ferimentos quando ele precisasse.

Ele desligou a câmara de gravidade e procurou Bulma pelo comunicador, mas um ajudante disse que ela saíra do laboratório, informando que estaria em casa. Apertando o ferimento com a mão direita, ele começou a procurar o ki dela mentalmente, até achá-la no quarto, onde entrou sem bater, afinal, ela nunca fechava a porta. Sem imaginar que a encontraria na banheira, ele chegou até a porta do banheiro conjugado, que estava aberta, e a viu, imersa até o pescoço numa espuma branca e brilhante, os cabelos enrolados numa toalha e os olhos fechados, o rosto relaxado com um sorriso de evidente prazer.

Ficou um longo instante parado à porta, sem conseguir parar de admirar aquela expressão de paz em seu rosto. De repente, ela abriu os olhos e deu um grito, que o fez finalmente perceber que ele estava sendo inconveniente.

– Eu não vi nada! – ele disse, virando-se de costas para o banheiro. – Diabos, mulher, você nunca fecha essa porta?

– Eu estou na minha casa, no meu quarto e _você_ é o invasor, Vegeta!

– Me disseram que você estava em casa e eu vim te procurar... preciso de ajuda. Eu cortei meu braço.

– Oh – ela disse – não saia daí nem se vire, vou sair da banheira.

– Está bem – ele disse, percebendo tarde demais que estava, na verdade, de frente para um enorme espelho do quarto dela.

Constrangido mas ao mesmo tempo, curioso, ele viu pelo espelho quando ela saiu da banheira, se enxugou com uma toalha e andou nua pelo banheiro até chegar a um gancho onde pendurara um roupão.

Ele fechou os olhos. Vinte segundos de nudez molhada que ele sabia que assombrariam suas fantasias dali em diante. Quando ela se virou e o viu, refletido no espelho e com os olhos fechados, tomou aquilo como um grande gesto de nobreza: fechar os olhos para não vê-la nua! Jamais imaginaria o quanto estava enganada. Logo chegou ao lado dele e tocou seu braço de leve, sorrindo:

– Vamos cuidar desse negócio – disse com suavidade – e tratar para que não infeccione, ok?

Ele não disse nada, apenas meneou a cabeça para administrar seu autocontrole. Ela voltou ao banheiro, de onde trouxe algodões, curativos e um antisséptico indicando a ele a cadeira de sua penteadeira, onde ele sentou, rezando para que ela não percebesse sua excitação.

– Posso ver esse ferimento? – ela sorriu para ele, que tirou a mão ensanguentada de cima do corte, fazendo o sangue escorrer pelo seu braço, pingar pelo cotovelo e formar uma pequena poça no chão.

– Ah, Vegeta, foi bem sério. Precisamos lavar esse negócio antes de passar o remédio.

Ela o levou até o banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, ordenando que ele lavasse o braço. Ele fez uma careta por causa da água fria, mas ela logo fechou o chuveiro, enxugando o braço e parte do tórax dele com uma toalha, que ficou um pouco suja de sangue. Ela disse a ele que segurasse a toalha sobre o ferimento e pediu que ele deitasse em sua cama.

Com o algodão, ela terminou de limpar o ferimento, agora com o antisséptico e então pegou um pequeno aparelho em forma de cubo, digitou um número nele e alinhou no corte, acionando-o em seguida. Ele fez uma careta de dor quando o pequeno cubo juntou os dois lados de sua pele, unindo-os num ponto de sutura. O cubo deslizou um pouco para frente e repetiu o processo, até que todo corte foi suturado e ele parou. Bulma pegou o aparelho, finalizou a sutura com um adesivo curativo, sorrindo, e disse, mostrando o pequeno cubo:

– Uma invenção minha. Um cubo de sutura, com uma pequena dose de anestésico. Fique um pouco deitado aí, vou guardar o material.

Ele ficou olhando para o teto enquanto a ouvia movimentando-se no banheiro. Pensou que se ficasse deitado ali não ia mais querer levantar, pelo contrário, ia querê-la deitada ali, com ele. Sentou-se, então, e quando ela voltou, já estava de pé, movendo o braço para se acostumar com os pontos. Ela o olhou com estranhamento.

– Você vai continuar treinando? Os pontos podem abrir

– Ferimentos mais sérios não pararam meu treinamento antes, você sabe disso – ele disse, entregando a ela a toalha ensanguentada. – desculpe pela toalha. E obrigado.

Saiu porta a fora, em passos apressados, tentando não pensar no que havia debaixo daquele roupão.

Bulma fechou a porta do quarto e deitou-se na cama, aspirando o cheiro da toalha, com um certo sentimento de culpa. Cheirava ao sangue e ao suor dele. Sangue e suor: nada definia Vegeta melhor que isso.

* * *

 **Nota:** "Ain, Aline, ela beijou outro gostando do Vegeta?" beijou sim. Até mesmo pra ajudar a perceber que não adiantava fugir, né? Mas queria dizer mesmo para vocês que esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever, com essa aproximação furtiva e essa tensão de coisa mal resolvida pairando entre eles. Será que no próximo acontece alguma coisa e a tensão explode? Me aguardem.

 **Nota 2:** Os filmes que eu cito nesse capítulo são:

"Os sete Samurais", de 1954, dirigido por Akira Kurosawa estrelado por Takeshi Shimura e Toshro Mifune, onde uma aldeia é atacada por bandidos e os aldeões decidem procurar samurais para defendê-los. É um clássico que serviu de inspiração para outros filmes, como "Sete homens e um destino" (!970) , "Mercenários das Galáxias" (1978) e até desenhos animados como o Animê "Samuray 7" (2004) e o clássico da Pixar, "Vida de inseto" (1998).

"Amadeus" de 1984 (o filme que eu mais amo na vida): a história romanceada de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart baseada na peça de mesmo nome e estreada por Tom Hulce e F. Murray Abraham interpretando respectivamente Mozart e Salieri, um compositor e copista musical da época, que (a história é ficcional e não aconteceu assim) inveja e odeia Mozart e deseja sua morte, porque acredita que Deus foi generoso com um homem que não merecia o talento que possuía. Acho isso tão Goku x Vegeta que TIVE que colocar na história.

Nota 3: Um clássico dos anos 90 para quem não sabe inglês, a música do Roxette, "Spending My time":

Passando meu tempo

vendo os dias irem embora

me sentindo tão pequeno eu olho para a parede

esperando que você sinta falta de mim também


	11. A noite da Tormenta

**Capitulo 10 – A noite da tormenta**

 _If I could hold this moment in my hands_

 _Tonight I know I could not let it go_

 _Thats why I keep on searching 'till I find_

 _Just might destroy myself_

 _But never mind_

 _I'll be in heaven tonight_

 _Be in heaven tonight_

 _Be in heaven tonight_

 **(Waysted: Heaven Tonight – The Good, The Bad, The Waysted 1985)**

* * *

E, entre aproximações e tensões, eles conseguiram segurar seus desejos por um ano. Um longo e ansioso ano onde, de certa forma, alguma coisa parecia estar simplesmente errada para ambos, o que fez que se evitassem mais e mais. Nesse meio tempo, Bulma soube que Yamcha não voltara de sua viagem de treino, conseguira um contrato com outro time, longe da cidade do Leste, e que Goku finalmente tirara sua carteira de motorista – sem saber porque isso era tão importante para Chichi.

Por sua vez, Vegeta seguia cada vez mais calado, cada vez menos aberto à interação, a frustração se acumulando como um grande rio represado, tornando-se uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Sua obsessão por se tornar um super sayajin o atormentava dia e noite, e ele treinava mais de doze horas por dia, agora na câmara de gravidade interna, o que fazia com que ele e Bulma se encontrassem cada vez menos, mesmo vivendo na mesma casa. Apenas pela manhã se viam, e não era raro sequer trocarem duas palavras.

O que não significava, porém, que não pensassem um no outro.

Como faziam todos os anos, os pais de Bulma saíram em uma viagem de dois meses para visitar um santuário de animais em outro país, deixando os dois sozinhos na casa. Bulma não sabia mais se gostava da ideia de estar só com Vegeta, mas havia relevado por tanto tempo aquela atração que já não mais importava estar perto ou longe dele.

Foi então que a temporada de tempestades começou na Cidade do Leste, que era moderna e desenvolvida, mas sempre enfrentava problemas quando as chuvas do fim do verão chegavam, com seus raios, trovões e ventos que quase se equiparavam a furacões. Bulma odiava as tempestades: às vezes, a energia acabava cortada pela violência dos ventos por horas e ela precisava se refugiar, assustada, num canto da sala, ouvindo o vento que rugia e a chuva, às vezes de granizo, batia implacável nas janelas, das quais ela se mantinha prudentemente afastada. Passar a temporada de tempestades sozinha com Vegeta não era algo que ela quisesse, pelo menos não da forma como se relacionavam naquele momento.

E chegou, num fim de tarde, um alerta da cidade que era para um furacão de proporções assustadoras, como não acontecia há mais de dez anos. Bulma, sabendo que naquelas condições a câmara de gravidade não era segura porque a energia podia ser cortada a qualquer minuto, acionou o comunicador para chamar Vegeta, mas descobriu, para seu espanto, que ele não estava por lá. Procurou-o por toda a casa e na área externa, e viu que ele havia desaparecido. Como a nave estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, ela sabia que ele não podia simplesmente ter partido... olhou para o horizonte e viu as nuvens ameaçadoras que vinham na direção da cidade e, de alguma forma, soube onde ele estaria.

Trancou a casa, refugiou-se na sala de estar, apavorada, com medo pela chuva e do que poderia acontecer com ele, enlouquecido por sua obsessão por treino ao ponto de desafiar um furacão. Quando os ventos se intensificaram e os trovões anunciaram o começo da tempestade ela sentou-se no cantinho da sala e, em posição fetal, sentindo-se assustada e só. Logo depois, a energia caiu e tudo ficou escuro, exceto pelos raios que às vezes iluminavam a sala, seguidos logo depois por ensurdecedores trovões.

Vegeta sentira a tempestade muitas horas antes dela se aproximar. Não era como sentir um ki poderoso, mas a sensação era parecida. Ele desligou a câmara antigravidade e, exatamente como se fosse enfrentar um inimigo poderoso, vestiu sua armadura sobre a roupa de treino e saiu para o jardim, encarando o paredão de nuvens negras que se formava ao longe, muito acima das montanhas do sul. Acima dele o céu ainda estava azul, mas ele sentia que aquele poder vinha direto para cima dele. Era irresistível, era quase como se tivesse um adversário pela primeira vez em meses. Com os olhos fixos na tempestade, ele levantou vôo, sentindo finalmente que poderia dar vazão à sua frustração odiosa.

Antes de tudo, os ventos. Eles o atingiram, forçando-o a aumentar o ki para seguir reto, em frente. Então já não eram simples ventos, mas uma força descomunal da natureza que levou um sorriso insano ao seu rosto concentrado: logo, eram as pedras de granizo que se chocavam e explodiam contra seu corpo nas partes onde a armadura não o protegia, disparando agulhadas de dor que ele aguentava e repelia. Sabia que lutaria, não contra a tempestade, mas contra si mesmo, naquele dia. Aumentando cada vez mais seu ki, percebia que estava poderoso como jamais fora. Repelia os raios com gargalhadas insanas, Furava nuvens, sendo fustigado pela chuva e por pedras de granizo, externando com gritos todo seu ódio e sua frustação.

Ele estivera acumulando eletricidade desde que entrara na tempestade, e, de repente, um raio o atravessou, e ele sentiu a energia explodir no seu peito. Aumentou mais o seu ki e gritou, sendo atingido novamente, e assim, outra, outra e outra vez... A energia o atravessava mas não o feria. Ele sorriu sinistramente, porque era mais forte que a fúria daquela tormenta, ele se sentia mais forte que tudo.

E nesse momento, sentiu que podia. Ele podia ser, sim, um super sayajin. O poder estava lá, dentro dele. Um leve choque de energia percorreu seu corpo, gelado pela temperatura da tempestade que o envolvia, e ele sentiu um ligeiro calor. Não viu, mas uma luz amarela iluminou seus cabelos por uma fração de segundo. Mas a euforia daquele momento o desconcentrou e ele não conseguiu retomar o controle. Explodiu de raiva, ouvindo os próprios gritos contra os trovões e o vento, resistindo como podia para não ser tragado pela tormenta. Nesse momento, atingiu o olho do furacão.

O céu crepuscular apareceu, num azul que rapidamente escurecia, as nuvens se dissiparam e um vento morno o atingiu. Havia beleza naquele céu de fim de tarde, e, por um momento ele parou admirado vendo o cinza das nuvens se arroxeando para cima e se alaranjando próximo ao horizonte. Então, sabendo que aquela calmaria era momentânea, ele respirou fundo e se preparou para o que vinha a seguir, o refluxo do furacão, mais forte, mais destruidor, mais desafiador.

Mas ele, mesmo aumentando seu ki ao máximo, não sentiu novamente aquela centelha de energia diferente, e era inútil procurá-la. E antes que o fim da tempestade chegasse, sabia que o desafio não fora nem forte nem mortal o suficiente. Seu corpo estava fustigado pela chuva, arranhado pelo granizo, sua armadura chamuscada e rachada pelos raios, mas, apesar de tudo, ele não se sentia fracassado, porque sabia que talvez tivesse encontrado o caminho.

Era hora de voltar para o único lugar que conseguia chamar de casa.

Voando logo após a passagem do furacão, ele finalmente percebeu o estrago que a tormenta fizera na Cidade do Leste. Anoitecia, e sob a chuva agora mais fraca, bairros inteiros estavam às escuras. Via postes e árvores arrancadas, carros menores arrastados, pessoas gritando o nome de quem se perdera na tempestade pelas ruas e sentiu uma pontada de aflição no peito: sua euforia fizera esquecer que Bulma também enfrentara a tempestade.

O complexo da Corporação Cápsula parecia sólido e seguro, mas era uma massa escura no centro da cidade, que estava um caos. Ele via, conforme se aproximava da casa, prédios que também pareciam sólidos e seguros antes da tempestade e agora tinham vidraças quebradas e telhados arrancados.

Involuntariamente, ele começou a buscar pelo Ki de Bulma, mas quando o encontrou não sentiu nenhum alívio, porque percebeu que ela estava apavorada. Algo sério podia ter acontecido, e ele aumentou a velocidade, aflito por chegar até onde ela estava.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele viu... a nave espacial fora arrancada de sua base e jazia virada diante da construção principal, onde ele sentia o ki de Bulma. A porta da casa não estava visível: a nave a esmagara. Ele desceu no quintal e correu até entrada. Com um simples empurrão, tirou a nave de sua frente e abriu caminho pelo concreto esmagado, chegando sem dificuldade à porta da casa. Viu, com alívio, que embora a porta de entrada tivesse sido danificada e o fornecimento de energia interrompido, por dentro, a casa se conservava em perfeita ordem. Chamou por ela no hall de entrada, passou à sala de jantar e finalmente a encontrou, encolhida no canto da sala de estar às escuras, uma expressão apavorada no rosto.

Ele ia na direção dela quando ela se levantou, o rosto agora tomado por uma fúria que ele não conhecia. Ele parou onde estava e perguntou:

– Você está bem?

Ela o encarou, lívida de ódio:

– O que importa para você se eu estou viva ou morta, Vegeta? O que realmente importa? Eu me preocupei contigo e fui chama-lo, mas descobri que você não estava em lugar nenhum. E eu soube na mesma hora que você tinha ido enfrentar esse maldito furacão. Nada mais importa a você, não é mesmo? Só te interessa aumentar o poder, achar algum adversário mais forte, nem que isso signifique se matar lutando. Você é um monstro egoísta e mesquinho, eu desisto de tentar te entender! Maldita hora que eu me preocupei contigo, porque para você nada mais importa!

Ele ouviu tudo o que ela disse, reconhecendo o tanto de verdade em cada palavra que ela dizia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, entendendo que aquele discurso cheio de raiva e rancor só podia significar uma coisa. Ele andou depressa até ela, que ergueu os braços para bater em no peitoral de sua armadura e afastá-lo, mas ele a impediu segurando-a pelos braços, os olhos percorrendo o rosto dela rapidamente, aflitos até que seu olhar e o dela se encontraram.

Por um instante que pareceu eterno os dois se encararam. Bulma tinha lágrimas nos olhos azuis que tanto o encantavam, por mais que ele não confessasse, e, em contraste com o seu, gelado pelo tempo que passara na tempestade, o corpo dela parecia quente e convidativo. Ele disse apenas:

– Você importa para mim.

Então, beijaram-se. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer de quem foi a iniciativa, apenas aconteceu, como acontecem as grandes tormentas e tempestades. Vegeta a envolveu com seus braços gelados, fazendo-a tremer, e ela o puxou para si, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele sentia as lágrimas que molhavam a face dela, quentes, sentidas; enquanto ela sentia o corpo dele, marcado pela tormenta, ansioso por ela, passar de gelado a quente, conforme o beijo se intensificava.

De repente, ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou no colo, ainda beijando-a, e foi andando pelo corredor, na direção do quarto dele. Quando chegaram à porta, Bulma afastou seu rosto do dele e o encarou, dizendo:

– Minha cama é maior.

Ele finalmente sorriu para ela, um sorriso franco e aliviado e seguiu direto para o quarto dela, batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Ele a depositou na cama delicadamente, mas não se deitou, ao contrário ficou de pé, encarando-a, olhos nos olhos. Bulma entreabriu os lábios e engoliu em seco, paralisada pela intensidade do olhar dele e não entendendo o que ele queria, até que percebeu que ele abria as presilhas que prendiam sua armadura nos ombros.

Em seguida, ele chutou as botas, e, silenciosamente, tirou as luvas e a malha rasgada que cobria seu corpo. Tudo sem tirar os olhos dela, e sem perder aquele olhar fixo, faminto, desejoso. Parecia impossível, mas o olhar dele, apenas a forma que ele a olhava, fazia Bulma sentir ansiedade, antecipava alguma coisa que ela sequer podia imaginar, mas que queria muito.

Não havia nada sob a malha de treino. Ele ainda ficou em pé, nu, diante dela um longo instante antes de dizer:

\- Tire a roupa para mim.

Havia algo de extremamente erótico no olhar dele, que acompanhava cada movimento dela enquanto se despia, sentada na beira da cama. Talvez se ele a tivesse despido, Bulma não se sentisse tão excitada quanto estava quando finalmente tirou a calcinha e a jogou languidamente no chão. Ele avançou para ela, e, sem beijá-la ainda, segurou-a pelos ombros, examinando cada pedaço do seu corpo com os olhos, dos pés à cabeça, como se quisesse memorizar cada curva.

Quando o olhar chegou ao seu rosto ele disse:

\- Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda quanto você.

Ele então, finalmente, deitou-a na cama e tornou a beija-la enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu corpo, o toque dele surpreendentemente suave contra sua pele macia. Logo, os lábios dele beijavam-lhe o rosto, mordiscavam sua orelha e desciam pelo pescoço, numa carícia demorada que a fazia gemer em antecipação. Precisa e metodicamente ele beijou seus ombros, mordiscou seus seios, sugando os mamilos, enquanto sua mão descia pela sua barriga até brincar com os dedos na sua maciez de sua vulva.

Nesse momento, Bulma o tocou, segurando-o delicadamente, o que fez sua respiração se acelerar, mas, não lhe arrancou um único gemido. Ato contínuo, ele mudou de posição e mergulhou o rosto entre suas pernas, fazendo-a segurar os lençóis e arquear o corpo enquanto a língua dele percorria lentamente seu sexo, numa tortura doce que a fazia tremer de prazer.

Bulma, no entanto, não era uma mulher que esperasse passivamente o que o parceiro planejava para ela e, tocando-o delicadamente o chamou:

\- Vegeta...

Ele parou um instante e a encarou. Ela sorriu maliciosamente quando disse:

\- Quero você na minha boca.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e logo estavam dando-se prazer mutuamente, a boca quente dela o envolvendo enquanto a língua dele brincava com ela, agora aceleradamente, acompanhando o ritmo com que ela o sugava.

Bulma estava muito próxima do clímax quando ele a segurou repentinamente pela cintura e a virou, beijando-a profundamente enquanto se encaixava para penetrá-la. Ela sentiu sua respiração fugir quando ele mergulhou de uma vez nela, dentes cerrados, respiração acelerada, o corpo quente coberto de suor tocando-a da cabeça aos pés, olhando-a nos olhos com o mesmo olhar que a acompanhara tirando a roupa.

O ritmo com que ele fazia amor com ela agora era compassado, quase preciso, e ela repentinamente sentiu um calor e uma vibração que se concentrava diretamente em seu ponto mais sensível.

\- O que... aah... o que você está fazendo... aaaahm Vegeta!

Ele não respondeu, apenas a encarou com aquele sorriso malicioso enquanto acelerava o ritmo, e a vibração se tornava insuportável, fazendo seu corpo todo tremer e pedir por mais e mais dele, até que ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto desfrutava de um orgasmo profundo e prolongado.

Só então ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu gozar também, mas apenas soltando um suspiro profundo e buscando os lábios dela para um último beijo antes de desabar para o lado ofegante e satisfeito.

"Então... – ela pensou, lembrando-se de um comentário de Chichi – isso que é a tal manipulação do Ki..."

Deu uma risadinha e ele a olhou, sério:

\- O que é tão engraçado? – ele perguntou, quase na defensiva. Ela não se intimidou e sorriu:

\- Você é tão... silencioso.

\- Te desagradou? – ele perguntou, ainda sério.

\- Não. Foi a melhor transa da minha vida. – ela disse, sinceramente.

Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso e disse, puxando-a para junto dele:

\- Eu sei.

* * *

Muito tempo depois, estavam deitados, nos braços um do outro, e Vegeta olhava para a chuva batendo na vidraça da janela, agora mais fraca, num murmúrio constante, enquanto ela, deitada sobre ele de bruços, a cabeça sobre seu peito, traçava com os dedos cada uma das muitas cicatrizes no seu torso. Os braços de Vegeta a envolviam e uma das mãos acariciava preguiçosamente as costas dela, enquanto a outra mexia nos seus cabelos.

Vegeta não conseguia acreditar na paz que sentia, uma sensação que ele ainda não conhecia. Por um instante na eternidade, parecia que não era nem um pouco importante se tornar super sayajin, ser um príncipe ou mesmo ser um sayajin. De repente, ele sentiu que ela espalmava a mão sobre a cicatriz que ele tinha no peito, bem sobre o coração e virou o rosto para ela, que o mirava intrigado.

– Essa cicatriz...

– Sim – ele disse – foi onde eu fui atingido por Freeza quando morri.

– Doeu?

– Mais no meu orgulho que no corpo – ele disse, sério. Foi rápido demais.

Ela esticou a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Ele se retraiu por um segundo, mas então sorriu, e era um sorriso completamente diferente dos que ela já vira no rosto dele. Vegeta costumava sorrir de um jeito malicioso, um sorriso mau. Mas naquele momento, o sorriso dele parecia realmente sincero. Ela sentiu necessidade de dizer:

– Eu senti medo que você morresse lá fora. A tempestade parecia terrível.

Ele a encarou com uma expressão intrigada e então disse:

– Você sentiria minha falta, se isso acontecesse?

Ela riu e deu um beijo de leve no peito dele, antes de encará-lo e dizer:

– Lógico, seu idiota.

– Você seria a única pessoa no Universo a lamentar a minha morte. – ele disse, parecendo, na verdade, orgulhoso disso.

– Acredito. – ela respondeu – você é insuportável.

Ele riu. De repente, disse:

– Olhos como os seus são raros, mesmo em outros planetas. Quase nunca havia visto iguais até te conhecer.

– Sério?

– Sayajins sempre tem olhos escuros – ele disse e ela sorriu.

– Mas e aquele rapaz, ele tinha olhos azuis, não tinha? Aquele que falou sobre os androides.

Ele fechou a cara e ela se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Aninhou-se no peito dele, dando outro beijo leve no seu tórax. Vegeta, no entanto, continuou sério, voltando a olhar para a chuva que batia na janela.

– Hoje eu cheguei muito perto. Muito perto mesmo, pude sentir.

– De se tornar super sayajin?

– Sim. No meio do furacão, eu pude sentir... eu estou mais perto que nunca – ele a puxou mais para cima dele, e a encarou por um instante e disse – agora eu sei que vou conseguir. – beijou-a novamente, e ela retribuiu. Ainda não tinham tido o suficiente um do outro.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Nunca antes na história desse país uma cena foi tantas vezes escrita e reescrita quanto a cena de sexo entre Bulma e Vegeta que está nesse capítulo. Vamos aos fatos: queria realmente fugir daquele clichê de casal tirando a roupa um do outro e "se descobrindo". Na verdade, os dois não precisam tanto "se descobrir" porque no fundo já se conhecem e já imaginaram isso mil vezes. Mas eu queria que o Vegeta continuasse mostrando que não se entregava "cem por cento". Por isso ele é silencioso. Até quando será assim? Veremos...

2\. O furacão veio à minha mente para ser associado a um desafio da natureza. Mas não foi a primeira ideia: o original seria um vulcão em erupção, mas aí não teria como afetar a Bulma sem destruir tudo em volta. Cheguei ainda em pensar em um terremoto ou um tsunami, mas o efeito dramático da tempestade, com ventos, raios, trovões e o interlúdio do olho do furacão (que eu pesquisei para descrever de forma exata, daí o tal "vento morno"), tudo isso me pareceu a mais atraente forma da natureza da Terra desafiar o Vegeta.

3\. Finalmente, a música do capítulo: eu REALMENTE estava escutando essa música quando escrevi o capítulo. É um rock épico dos anos 80.

 _Se eu pudesse segurar esse momento com as mãos_

 _Eu sei que não deixaria essa noite ir embora_

 _Por isso que eu vou continuar buscando até encontrar..._

 _Posso até destruir a mim mesmo_

 _mas isso não importa._

 _Eu estarei no paraíso essa noite_

 _No paraíso essa noite..._

(Me digam aí, não descreve perfeitamente a situação?)


	12. Voltando à realidade

**Capítulo 12 – Voltando à realidade**

 _Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly_  
 _They're only fighting for the chance to be last_  
 _There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby_  
 _But we should be goin' nowhere fast_  
 _It's so much better goin' nowhere fast_

( **Fire Inc: Nowhere fast – Streets of fire, 1984)**

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou, e trouxe de volta o sol. Bulma abriu os olhos lentamente, mirando o rosto dele, adormecido ao seu lado. Sorriu. Depois de tanto tempo tentando fugir, acabara sendo inevitável. Ele parecia profundamente adormecido e ela ergueu a mão e levou até seu rosto, mas um segundo antes de tocá-lo, Vegeta segurou sua mão e a impediu, assustando-a. Ele tinha os olhos abertos, alerta e assustado e então, pareceu dar-se conta de que era ela e relaxou, soltando sua mão. Ela não o tocou, mas disse:

– Bom dia para você também. Te assustei?

– Me desculpe. A vida inteira dormi cercado por assassinos e traidores.

Ela sorriu, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Depois da noite anterior, tudo parecia confuso dentro da sua cabeça. O que havia entre eles agora? Depois de um instante encarando-a em silêncio, ele olhou na direção da janela e disse:

– A tempestade fez um grande estrago lá fora. Você vai precisar de ajuda para consertar.

Ele sentou-se na cama, e então, levantou-se, andando pelo quarto completamente nu. Bulma pensou em como o corpo dele era bonito, perfeito – mesmo ele sendo bem baixo para seus padrões. Ele olhou então para suas roupas destruídas e para a armadura no chão e entrou no banheiro, saindo de lá com a uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Só então pareceu notar que ela não saíra da cama e disse:

– Preciso me vestir. Quem chegar primeiro na cozinha pode fazer o café, certo? – ele abaixou-se, segurando a toalha na cintura e pegou a roupa do chão, que de tão rasgada só servia para ir para o lixo, e a armadura, que ainda podia ser usada, e seguiu na direção da porta.

– Certo. – disse ela, ainda sem muita certeza do que significava a atitude dele.

Quando chegou à cozinha ele já estava lá, usando roupas comuns e não de treino, e parecia concentrado em fazer os ovos. Sem saber muito bem porque, ela começou a ajudá-lo. Quando terminou, ele serviu ovos para os dois, ainda em silêncio e ela finalmente perdeu a paciência:

– Então... o que é isso?

– Café da manhã – disse ele, impassível.

– Não é isso... você sabe do que eu estou falando.

– Na verdade, sei. – ele disse – mas não acho que precisemos falar sobre o que aconteceu.

– Ah, é mesmo? Então... curtiu o sexo recreativo e agora não quer falar nisso?

A resposta dele surpreendeu-a mais que tudo.

– Não foi recreativo apenas, pelo menos não para mim. Achei que você tivesse percebido.

– Eu...

– Acho que você deveria pensar em outras coisas por enquanto. Sua propriedade está coberta de escombros, e isso não vai se consertar sozinho, concorda?

Ela não soube o que dizer, e ele prosseguiu.

– Você precisa da minha ajuda para colocar as coisas em ordem.

– Os empregados...

– Levariam dias sem a minha ajuda.

– E o seu treinamento?

– Um dia não vai fazer tanta diferença. Alem do mais, não tem energia para usar a câmara de gravidade interna e aposto que a da nave enguiçou quando foi jogada na porta da sua casa pelo vento. Fazer um pouco de força carregando coisas ajuda, pouco, mas ajuda, no treinamento.

Ela não sabia ainda o que dizer. Mas concordou:

– Vamos terminar o café da manhã, então veremos os estragos.

Ele apenas assentiu, sério.

Ao longo do dia, Bulma entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Havia duas caminhonetes e três carros virados com as rodas para cima no jardim da frente, alem de dezenas de coisas espalhadas ao longo da alameda, como bicicletas, placas de trânsito, um pobre cachorro morto e muitos escombros.

Vegeta virou os veículos e os carregou até rua em frente, como se pesassem nada, depois recolocou a nave sobre seu suporte, enquanto dezenas de empregados se ocupavam em limpar o quintal e reconstruir a frente da casa. Bulma pensou que seria melhor deixar realmente tudo em ordem o mais rápido o possível, mas ficou um pouco apavorada com a ideia de aquilo tudo ser em vão, caso ocorresse outra tempestade. Ficou aliviada ao verificar a previsão do tempo e saber que, apesar de ainda haver possibilidade de chuvas, não só nenhuma tempestade como aquela estava prevista para os próximos dias como, devido ao fim próximo do verão, era pouco provável que mesmo uma tempestade menos devastadora viesse a acontecer.

Quando não pensava mais em Vegeta, de repente, o viu diante da nave, que ele colocara no lugar e examinara por dentro para verificar os estragos. Ele estava parado, de braços cruzados, sem fazer nada de relevante. Apenas a observava em silêncio. E ela não sabia há quanto tempo. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, ela sorriu, e se sentiu intimamente satisfeita quando ele retribuiu o sorriso, antes de chamar um dos homens que fazia os reparos e dar instruções para que prendesse bem os suportes da nave. Ele veio na direção dela e disse:

– Está bem danificada.

– Sem meu pai aqui não sei bem o que fazer. Acho que o conserto dessa nave pode esperar, afinal está sem uso. Mas você precisa esperar a energia voltar se quiser treinar, os geradores são insuficientes para ligar a câmara interna.

– Uma pausa não me fará mal – ele disse, saindo de perto dela para ajudar os funcionários que reparavam a frente da casa a retirar entulhos e restos de lixo.

Com a prolongada falta de energia, que durara parte da tarde anterior, toda noite e ao longo do dia, Bulma temeu que toda comida guardada no refrigerador estivesse imprópria para consumo, então ela achou que não havia muita alternativa a não ser pedir o almoço para todos os que faziam os reparos em um restaurante que entregava em domicílio.

Quando a comida chegou, Bulma mandou que entregassem todas as refeições no quintal, mas chamou Vegeta para casa e disse:

\- Vamos comer na cozinha.

Ele a seguiu obedientemente. Ele havia tirado a camisa e jogou-a sobre os ombros, e ela pode ver o ar espantado dos empregados quando eles entraram pela casa pelos fundos. "Bando de fofoqueiros" – ela pensou.

Enquanto comiam, ele foi inventariando os estragos para ela, que sentia-se um pouco aborrecida com a conversa. Ele parecia realmente faminto. Quando acabou de comer a refeição, muito rápido, ficou olhando com um ar ainda esfomeado para ela, que entendeu e disse:

\- Tem comida na geladeira, mas eu não sei se está boa...

\- O meu olfato sayajin não se engana. Se houver algo estragado eu vou saber.

Em pouco menos de cinco minutos toda comida que havia na geladeira estava sobre a mesa. Ele não perdeu tempo esquentando, e ela achou engraçado vê-lo devorar um presunto inteiro, alguns queijos, todos os restos de comida que não estavam estragados e uma montanha de doces.

\- Pelo menos os empregados não vão precisar limpar a geladeira – ele disse.

Quando ele acabou de comer, Bulma pôs a louça na lava-louça com um ar aborrecido, pensando nas tarefas da tarde, mas assim que terminou, foi surpreendida por ele, que a virou de frente e, abraçando-a pela cintura, beijou-a com sofreguidão, longamente. Quando se separaram, ele perguntou:

\- Era disso que você estava sentindo falta?

\- Talvez de algo mais... – ela riu.

\- Aquiete-se, mulher. – ele disse, afastando-se com um sorrisinho enviesado – ainda há muito o que fazer no quintal...

\- Boa sorte então – ela respondeu, pegando a chave do laboratório, que deixara sobre a mesa – eu preciso verificar geradores e monitorar sistemas no laboratório. Espero que a energia volte antes de acabar a autonomia dos geradores...

\- Ok... eu fico com o trabalho pesado, então – ele disse, pegando a camisa e jogando sobre o ombro.

"Provocador" – ela pensou, vendo-o se afastar.

Quando Vegeta entrou em casa, à noitinha, a energia acabara de ser restabelecida, mas ele estava coberto de poeira, suor e pedaços de reboco. Bulma, passara a tarde no laboratório para ver se os geradores haviam conseguido dar conta de manter os sistemas de computadores da empresa funcionando, e depois de passar o dia todo nessa tarefa, havia se jogado no sofá, exausta. Pouco depois, ela percebeu que a luz parava de oscilar e fez um pequeno gesto de comemoração porque, aparentemente, a energia não cairia outra vez. Assustou-se quando o viu, de pé, no limiar da sala. Ficaram mudos, se encarando, e ela disse:

– Cara... você precisa de um banho de banheira.

– Meu banheiro não tem banheira.

Ela sorriu e disse:

– Eu não me importo em dividir a minha.

Apesar de todo problema que Vegeta certamente tinha com contato físico, ele pareceu gostar muito de dividir a banheira com ela, que sentou atrás dele logo que ele entrou na água quente e enlaçou seu tórax com as pernas. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa em protesto, mas desistiu quando ela usou um chuveirinho para jogar uma boa quantidade de água nos seus cabelos e, depois de passar shampoo, passou a massageá-los gentilmente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Ela nunca diria isso a ele, mas o cabelo dele tinha exatamente a mesma textura dos cabelos de Goku, que ela lavara quando ele era apenas um menino. Quando ela acionou novamente o chuveirinho e os enxaguou, ele a puxou para frente de si e lhe deu um longo e profundo beijo.

Depois de um minuto, separaram-se e ficaram finalmente face a face e ela disse:

– O que você está me escondendo, Vegeta?

Ele meneou a cabeça, como se não quisesse falar.

– Então há alguma coisa errada?

– Não. Não há nada errado. Mas existem coisas... que eu ainda não posso te dizer. Me dê um tempo.

Ela deu de ombros, não o obrigaria a falar. Ele puxou-a para si e retomou o beijo que ela interrompera, e ela tornou a envolver suas pernas nele, mas desta vez, na altura dos quadris. Os dois se encaixaram e ela começou a se mover, segurando a borda da banheira e encarando aquele olhar faminto que se habituara a ver nos olhos dele, aproveitando a vantagem de tê-lo preso sob seu corpo, no ritmo que ela queria.

Mantendo seu jeito silencioso e sem deixar de encará-la, Vegeta a segurou pela cintura e ela sentiu novamente que ele usava alguma forma de energia para tocar sua intimidade. Ela gemeu alto, e o sorriso dele se ampliou ao perceber que ela perdia o controle, jogando a cabeça para trás e tremendo enquanto ele dava a ela mais e mais. Ele mesmo não conseguia mais segurar e, de olhos cerrados a abraçou, sentindo-se explodir dentro dela.

Sentindo as pernas moles e o corpo relaxado, Bulma deixou-se ficar sobre ele um bom tempo, gostando do contato do peito dele com o dela, amando a respiração dele no seu pescoço e os braços fortes dele em volta dela.

Quando finalmente saíram da banheira, ela lembrou-o que não havia mais comida alguma na casa e perguntou se ele queria sair para jantar fora. Ele fez a cara, que ela já conhecia bem, que dizia "não me obrigue de novo a interagir com um ambiente cheio de gente". Ela riu e disse:

– Acho que está na hora de apresentar a você uma das maravilhas da humanidade. Chama-se pizza.

Bulma vestiu um roupão felpudo cor de rosa e achou graça nele sentado na cama, ainda nu, olhando com um ar chateado para as roupas sujas no chão, então, jogou para ele outro roupão felpudo, este amarelo forte, dizendo:

– Eis um item de vestuário que você não tem ainda. Pode ficar com esse. Nunca gostei de amarelo.

Mais tarde, as três pizzas gigantes que ela pediu – já bem familiarizada com o apetite sayajin – chegaram e ela disse que comeriam na sala, vendo um filme.

Vegeta olhou uma fatia de pizza com um ar de desprezo, achando que era um dos alimentos mais feios e pouco apetitosos que ele vira na vida, mas não disse nada. Vendo a hesitação dele ela disse:

– Prove. Duvido que você não goste.

Bulma guardaria para sempre na memória a expressão dele quando mordeu a pizza – um segundo antes de devorar o resto da fatia, e ela riu com vontade quando ele percebeu, revirando as caixas vazias, que comera o último pedaço.

– Por que acabou tão rápido? Como uma coisa tão feia pode ser tão gostosa? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela pedia mais uma rodada pelo telefone. –

– Tendo todas as calorias do mundo – ela disse, completando – e um pouquinho de orégano.

Quando as outras pizzas chegaram, eles já estavam assistindo um filme juntos, e era a primeira vez que ele estava sentado ao lado dela no sofá, e não na outra ponta, mas ainda conservava sua postura usual, com os braços cruzados, aparentemente repelindo qualquer contato físico, o que ela aos poucos aprendia a respeitar.

– Então, é assim que os humanos fazem uma guerra?

– Sim. E, acredite, já fizemos muitas. Mas esse filme fala de uma guerra há muito, muito tempo atrás, quando ainda se usava apenas espadas e escudos. Hoje as armas são bem mais letais...

– Vocês são bem frágeis. Duvido que essas armas façam algum estrago num sayajin de verdade...

– Apesar disso, ainda temos nosso planeta inteiro e vocês não... – ela disse mordendo um pedaço de pizza e dando uma piscadela maliciosa para ele, com um sorriso provocador.

Vegeta a encarou. Era impressionante como ela tinha boas respostas. Ele se lembrou de uma frase de seu pai "Braços fortes ganham batalhas, mas para se vencer uma guerra, são necessários cérebros que funcionem bem". Aquela mulher tinha o tipo de inteligência ao qual o velho rei Vegeta se referia.

A história do filme, no entanto, o impressionara um pouco, porque falava de um grupo de soldados corajosos morrendo aos poucos numa batalha perdida para proteger seu reino, onde mesmo o rei acabava morto, crivado de flechas. Nenhum deles, no entanto, parecia ter desempenhado um papel covarde, todos morreram com honra e dignidade e o único sobrevivente, que narrava a história, não era exatamente um vitorioso, mas isso não o diminuía. Quando o filme terminou, Bulma o olhava, curiosa, ao ver que ele parecia pensativo.

– O que foi?

– Nada. As histórias dos sayajins nunca falam sobre os que perdem as guerras... e foi a primeira vez que eu tive essa perspectiva.

– O que contam as histórias sayajins?

– Contavam. Não existe mais ninguém para conta-las. Kakarotto não as conhece, e eu não sou um bom narrador. – ele a encarou – talvez as melhores histórias tenham morrido com meu pai. Ele, sim, era bom nisso.

Ela tomou a iniciativa e o abraçou. A primeira reação dele àquele toque foi retrair-se, mas ela beijou-o gentilmente no rosto, e ele descruzou os braços e a envolveu no seu abraço. Ela não o beijou, mas disse no seu ouvido:

– Haverá outras histórias sobre os sayajins. Aquelas escritas na Terra.

Ele a carregou nos braços, e dessa vez, foi direto para o quarto dela. Quando a livrou do roupão e fez amor com ela, pela primeira vez teve consciência da dor que sentiria quando tivesse de partir.

Vegeta sentou-se na cama angustiado, observando Bulma adormecida. Não tinha a pretensão de saber como funcionava o universo inteiro, mesmo já tendo estado em muitos planetas, sabia que só chegara a conhecer um milésimo, se tanto, do que havia nas estrelas. Mas se convencera, há muito tempo, que só existiam dois tipos de criaturas: as fortes, que dominavam e venciam e as fracas, que eram dominadas e morriam ou imploravam pela vida.

Mas Bulma parecia fraca como um gatinho, e ele tinha plena consciência da força que ela tinha, nas suas ideias, nos seus argumentos e do poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Uma parte dele queria muito ser dominado por aquela força de espírito, mas outra, bem mais sensata, dizia a ele que antes de qualquer coisa, vinha a batalha que já apontava no horizonte, aquela em que ele poderia morrer diante do adversário supostamente mais forte.

Ele já havia se convencido, há muito tempo, que não conseguiria se tornar super sayajin treinando apenas na câmara de gravidade aumentada, e sua experiência durante o furacão o convencera que sua suspeita de não havia no inteiro planeta Terra condições para chegar ao seu objetivo era acertada, porque ali ele estava bem confortável, ali não estaria testando o seu real limite. O furacão havia sido a sua derradeira tentativa de se tornara super sayajin na Terra.

Talvez diante de um enorme perigo ele poderia chegar lá, mas não havia um inimigo à sua altura naquele momento, a não ser Kakarotto, com quem ele jamais treinaria e a quem ele não desafiaria para uma luta de vida ou morte, porque sabia que o desafio não seria aceito. Um adversário que se recusa a lutar ainda seria mais humilhante que uma derrota.

O que Bulma não sabia era que três meses antes, já pensando que poderia precisar sair da Terra, ele havia pedido ao pai dela, em segredo, uma nave para leva-lo a um lugar onde ele realmente poderia alcançar o limite e, certamente, superá-lo. Um planeta gigantesco e desabitado onde a gravidade era muitas vezes mais forte que a da Terra onde o ambiente hostil forçaria seu corpo a reagir muito além do que reagira na noite do furacão. Mas aquela seria uma viagem muito longa, de pelo menos dezoito meses... e ela sequer imaginava que aquilo estava nos seus planos e agora teria de acontecer.

Agora, irremediavelmente envolvido, não sabia como dizer a ela que em breve embarcaria para uma aventura de vida ou morte. Por um lado, se recriminava por ter cedido, mas por outro, sabia que se morresse, morria sem nenhum arrependimento, porque cada minuto com ela valera a pena. E, pelo tempo necessário, ele gostaria de evitar esse assunto, afinal, o pai dela viajara antes de dar a ele a resposta definitiva.

Sob a luz suave que entrava pelas janelas, ele a observou, adormecida, e deitou-se, olhando seu rosto que tocou de leve, fazendo-a sorrir no meio de algum sonho. Ele fechou os olhos e pensou: "É mais que atração. Eu estou apaixonado por ela."

Durante toda noite, ele permaneceu deitado. Mas não conseguiu dormir.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Então, depois da tempestade vem uma calmaria... mas quanto tempo será que ela vai durar?

2\. Duas coisas que eu sempre quis escrever: uma cena de amasso na cozinha e Vegeta descobrindo que Pizza é algo gostoso. Missão cumprida.

3\. O filme que eles assistem é "300". Esse pequeno _easter egg_ é uma homenagem ao meu marido. É o filme favorito dele na vida. E eu acho que seria uma história que um Sayajin curtiria. Há uma liberdade aqui porque provavelmente o filme foi lançado numa época posterior à que a série Dragon Ball retrata.

4\. Tem uma fala do filme "De volta para o futuro" nesse capítulo. Já disse que gosto de _easter eggs_?

5\. A música é do filme "Ruas de fogo", de 1985:  
 _Todo mundo vai a lugar nenhum devagar_  
 _Eles só estão lutando pela chance de ser o último_  
 _Não há nada de errado em ir a lugar nenhum, baby_  
 _Mas devemos ir a lugar nenhum rápido_  
 _É muito melhor ir a lugar nenhum rápido_


	13. Laços

**Capítulo 13 – Laços**

 _I fell in to a burning ring of fire  
I went down,down,down  
and the flames went higher.  
And it burns,burns,burns  
The ring of fire  
_ _The ring of fire._

 **(Johnny Cash: Ring of fire – Ring of fire: the best of Johnny Cash, 1961)**

– Um tracinho só... por favor... só um tracinho...

Bulma segurava diante dos olhos um pequeno objeto que parecia uma vareta, observando ansiosamente. Era um teste de gravidez dos mais simples, no entanto eficientes, que ela comprara na farmácia. Havia exatamente três semanas que ela e Vegeta haviam tido uma briga monstruosa e ele deixara de dormir no quarto dela, depois de dez dias que pareciam cada vez mais estranhos, conforme ela ia pensando neles.

No dia anterior à briga, seus pais haviam chegado. Ela ainda imaginava como ia contar a eles sobre o que o relacionamento deles tinha se tornado, mas também não sabia ao certo o que estava vivendo. Ele não movera uma única peça de roupa ou item pessoal para o quarto dela. No segundo dia após a tormenta ele voltou à câmara de gravidade e passou a treinar mais e mais, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e só tarde da noite ele aparecia no seu quarto e se agarrava a ela, que normalmente acordava assustada. Então, faziam um amor sentido, profundo e... silencioso, da parte dele. Pela manhã, ele acordava primeiro e ela o via mirando seu rosto em silêncio assim que abria os olhos. Um olhar estranho, pensativo.

Numa única vez entre todas, ele a abraçara forte e dissera seu nome, várias vezes, como um pedido de socorro que ela não conseguia compreender. Nessa noite ela tinha certeza que ele sequer dormira, e no dia seguinte, seus pais chegaram.

Os pais enchiam a casa de barulho e movimento, praticamente enlouquecendo-a, mas nada era mais complicado que ter seu pai alocando 24 novos espécimes no santuário particular que ele e a mãe mantinham, catalogando e consultando zoólogos e tratadores para cuidar dos bichos. E Vegeta parecia não estar em parte alguma da casa.

À noite, quando ele apareceu, ela perguntou a ele o que fariam, afinal, os pais dela haviam chegado e ela precisava dizer a eles porque estavam dormindo juntos. Ele ficou calado e só na manha seguinte, quando ela perguntou novamente o que fariam, enquanto tomavam café da manhã juntos, ele finalmente respondeu:

– Eles não precisam saber.

Bulma sentia-se furiosa. Nunca precisara esconder nada dos seus pais, eles haviam aceitado seu relacionamento com Yamcha, um rato do deserto, quando ela tinha 16 anos! O haviam acolhido, ajudado nos estudos. Agora ela era uma mulher adulta e não queria esconder nada deles, a não ser que...

– Qual o seu problema, Vegeta? Não quer que meus pais saibam ou não quer que ninguém saiba que à noite você se esgueira para o meu quarto, se agarra a mim e age como se fosse outro, que não esse sujeito frio e insensível diante de mim?

– Não é isso... – ele mesmo não sabia se explicar.

– Vergonha de mim, Vegeta? De ter uma mulher na Terra, esse planeta que você despreza? É isso? Sou fraca para seus padrões?

– Ora cale essa boca, mulher!

Exatamente nesse momento, o pai de Bulma apareceu e ficou olhando de um para o outro, atônito. Havia presenciado uma ou outra briga dos dois, mas sempre era Bulma que gritava. Naquele dia ele tinha uma amostra do quão irritado podia ficar o sayajin. Ele então, casualmente, dirigiu-se a Vegeta:

– Vegeta, eu tenho boas notícias. O protótipo funcional da nave que você solicitou foi aprovado pela equipe de segurança enquanto eu estava viajando, de acordo com as modificações que você sugeriu para torna-la parecida com as que você conhecia. Em pouco mais de 25 dias, a nave final estará pronta e você poderá fazer sua viagem.

Bulma não podia crer. Era por isso. Ele estava indo embora.

O pai dela saiu, deixando o casal silencioso e lívido. Vegeta estava sério, mas Bulma transbordava de ódio.

– Então... é isso? Você decidiu ir embora... e isso foi muito antes daquela tempestade, então... você se aproveitou de mim naquela noite e em todas as outras desde então. "Não foi sexo recreativo... pelo menos não para mim". Canalha. Por mim, você iria embora HOJE. Maldita hora em que eu disse que você ficasse aqui – ela virou as costas e ele a segurou.

– Me solte! – ela gritou

– Me escute – a voz dele era urgente, tinha um tom de súplica, mas ela não estava disposta a ouvir, saiu andando pelo corredor. Ele a conseguiu faze-la parar, disse, num impulso:

– Não estou fugindo da Terra, nem de você. Mas eu cheguei ao limite aqui, e não vou atingir os poderes de super sayajin se ficar aqui, brincando de namorar você, assistindo filmes, comendo pizza... Então decidi ir para um planeta hostil, treinar em condições que me levem ao limite que eu não tenho aqui! Bulma, se você quer seu planeta salvo, se você quer sobreviver... precisa me entender. Eu vou voltar!

– Vegeta, eu francamente não me importo mais em ter você ao meu lado ou não. Só quero que você suma da minha frente. Eu... eu tentei te evitar, depois eu tentei te entender... mas você não confia em mim, ou teria me contado o que pretendia fazer. Eu devia realmente ter desistido aquela noite, mas cometi o erro de acreditar que havia um coração em algum lugar dentro do seu peito... mas eu estava errada.

Ela o deixou parado, no meio do caminho, enquanto se dirigia ao laboratório para voltar às suas tarefas do dia a dia. Vendo-a se afastar, ele realmente acreditou que talvez aquela fosse a melhor solução para ambos, embora sentisse o peito pesado e angustiado, sabendo que sentiria falta dela.

* * *

E agora, ali estava ela, às vésperas de vê-lo partir apavorada com a ideia de estar esperando um filho dele, justo ela, que durante todos os anos com Yamcha havia sido tão cuidadosa para que não acontecesse uma gravidez indesejada... Ela tinha a respiração quase suspensa. Na pequena janelinha do teste começou a aparecer um primeiro tracinho. Ela engoliu em seco, achando que havia acabado quando logo ao lado, o reagente começou a sombrear e um segundo traço, tão firme quanto o primeiro, apareceu.

Positivo. Ela estava grávida.

Mordeu os lábios, aflita. A confirmação, na verdade, não a surpreendia. Ela, de alguma forma, soubera que era exatamente isso assim que percebera o atraso. De uma certa forma, negligenciara qualquer ideia de contracepção durante o curto período em que haviam ficado juntos. Alguma coisa dentro dela queria muito aquela gravidez mesmo antes dela acontecer.

Repentinamente, se deu conta do quanto queria aquele filho, tanto quanto jamais quisera um de Yamcha. Começou a fantasiar como ele seria: uma criaturinha como Gohan, de olhos e cabelos pretos, parecido com Vegeta, ou um menino lindo, com os olhos azuis como os dela?

Um sayajin de olhos azus.

Sacudiu a cabeça, porque o pensamento que apareceu nela era uma loucura sem precedentes. A pergunta de Goku, repetida duas vezes, sobre ela estar grávida também teimava em ecoar dentro dela. Mas parou de se importar com aquilo quando um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha: e se a criança tivesse aquela cauda dos sayajins?

Melhor não pensar nisso ainda. Antes precisava contar para os seus pais... e esconder de Vegeta.

Uma parte dela dizia que não era justo esconder dele que teriam um filho, mas a outra parecia gritar por vingança, já que ele havia escolhido esconder dela que partiria. Deitou-se na cama, ainda inquieta, e fechou os olhos. Por ela, ele não saberia que uma pequena vida crescia dentro dela, uma pequena fração dele se unira a ela num um laço impossível de ser desfeito.

* * *

Vegeta, depois de treinar à exaustão, saiu da câmera de gravidade interna, já perto da meia noite. Em vez de pegar o corredor que levava ao interior da casa, ele abriu uma porta para a área externa e ficou olhando para o céu, para o infinito escuro coalhado de estrelas acima dele. Era uma tortura voltar toda noite e ir para seu quarto, tão perto dela. Faltava apenas um dia para a sua partida, e ele precisava se familiarizar, no dia seguinte, com todos os controles da nave e decidir se ficaria em animação suspensa durante os oito meses da ida ou os oito meses da volta – porque não havia como passar toda a viagem desperto, a nave não tinha suporte de víveres para tanto.

Mas essas eram decisões que poderiam esperar. Ele deitou-se no gramado, pensativo. O cheiro de terra, sob a grama, era terrivelmente bom. O cheiro da grama, ainda melhor. O ar fresco da noite ia deixando gotas de orvalho na superfície lisa da armadura que ele havia testado ao longo do dia e que ele levaria com ele para sua jornada de triunfo ou morte e ele pensou que não haveria outro lugar melhor para voltar que a Terra.

Se ao chegar ele se sentira encarcerado, agora, como nunca, sentia-se livre. Pela primeira vez nos seus trinta e quatro anos de existência ele estava exercendo uma escolha livre, que era dele, que ninguém poderia tirar dele: tornar-se forte para proteger a Terra. Não pôde deixar de pensar em Kakarotto: a Terra o havia machucado, da mesma forma que machucara Kakarotto um dia, e havia tirado de ambos, por caminhos diferentes, a ambição de conquista-la. A Terra que os havia conquistado.

Uma lua redonda, restaurada pela segunda vez por Kami-Sama, o iluminava e ele fechou os olhos. Não havia resto algum da sua cauda, então a lua agora ela apenas bela, não se traduzia em poder ou em destruição. A Terra não tirava nada sem dar algo em troca, no entanto: era hoje um sayajin vinte vezes mais forte que o que chegara àquele planeta com Nappa para tentar conquistá-la. Mas seguia não entendendo o que seria perdão e misericórdia, e era isso que o diferenciava de Kakarotto, sempre tão nobre contra seus adversários. Ele não. Aquele que se pusesse no seu caminho, que ameaçasse a Terra, seria devidamente aniquilado. Piedade não fazia parte do seu vocabulário.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para a casa quando a janela da varanda do quarto de Bulma se iluminou e ele viu a silhueta dela movimentando-se contra as cortinas fechadas, uma sombra contra a luz. Os dias com ela haviam sido mais devastadores que o furacão. Não sabia que conhecia tão pouco sobre si mesmo. Bulma o tocara em alguma parte da alma que ele ainda não havia conhecido, com sua impertinência, teimosia e personalidade forte. Imaginou o que ela estaria fazendo e, instintivamente, buscou seu ki, tentando sentir se estava feliz ou triste.

Primeiro, sentiu um estranhamento. O ki de Bulma, de alguma forma parecia... maior. Fechou os olhos, para sentir melhor a energia que ela emanava. Nunca tinha sentido um ki com duas vibrações diferentes, e aquilo o intrigou, conforme tentava entender. Quando compreendeu, seus olhos se abriram, atônitos.

* * *

Enquanto Vegeta estava no Jardim, sem saber que ele a sentia, Bulma tomava a decisão de só contar aos pais que esperava um filho depois que Vegeta tivesse partido. Em momento algum pensou em não ter aquele filho, mas passara o dia aérea, negligenciando tarefas e imaginando como ele seria.

Seu filho. A aflição havia passado assim que ela decidira que aquele seria o centro de sua existência dali para frente. Não precisava de Vegeta. Não precisava, aliás, de homem nenhum. Era forte o suficiente para ser a mãe de um meio-sayajin, não era? Se ele nascesse com uma cauda, ela retiraria cirurgicamente. Se nascesse mau, ela o faria tornar-se bom. Ela só não o impediria de ser um guerreiro, não conteria aquela energia de luta típica dos sayajins.

Um vento entrou pela janela, um vento estranho, quente para a época do ano em que estavam, afastando as cortinas. Ela chegou até a porta da sacada do quarto para fecha-ls e conteve um grito. Vegeta estava em pé na varanda, braços cruzados, os olhos pretos a mirando com uma expressão indecifrável. Ficaram se olhando em silêncio até que ele disse:

– Eu sei.

Ela baixou os olhos e se afastou da porta, dizendo:

– Entre.

Ele atravessou a porta da Varanda e olhou em volta, para evitar o rosto dela. Parecia que tinha sido a uma era atrás que ele dormira com ela na mesma cama, naqueles mesmos lençóis. Ficaram um diante do outro em silêncio e ele perguntou:

– Você não ia me contar, ia?

– Não. Não queria que você achasse que eu estava usando isso para te impedir de...

– Isso não me impediria de ir. É algo maior que eu.

– Eu sei. Francamente, eu não sabia se você iria voltar, mas pretendia te contar, se você voltasse. Embora eu creia que o hábito dos sayajins seja abandonar os filhos. Eu estou preparada para criá-lo sem a sua ajuda, Vegeta.

Ele a agarrou pelos braços, assustando-a. Encarou-a, com uma expressão irritada e disse:

– De todas as mulheres do universo, acho que terei um filho com a mais difícil. Eu vou aonde for preciso para me tornar um super sayajin. Mas eu vou voltar, o único lugar em todo o Universo para onde eu posso e quero voltar, ainda mais agora, é a Terra.

Ele soltou seus braços e se dirigiu à porta, para sair. Ela o chamou e ele voltou-se, com uma expressão dura no rosto.

– Volte quando se tornar super sayajin... ou morra tentando. – ela disse.

Ele deu um sorriso, que ela conhecia bem, um sorriso maníaco e obstinado. Sem dizer nada, ele saiu. Por um instante, os dois desejaram ao mesmo tempo um beijo, um último beijo de despedida. Mas o orgulho de ambos impediu que admitissem isso.

Na madrugada seguinte, depois de um dia inteiro de preparativos, Vegeta partiu para o espaço. A janela de lançamento perfeita era às 2:00, e uma pequena equipe ajudou a colocar a nave em órbita. Bulma olhava pela janela do quarto, pensando na última coisa que dissera para ele, e murmurou para si mesma:

– Apenas volte, Vegeta. Volte para mim.

Na nave, Vegeta apertou um botão, deitado na câmara de animação suspensa, pensando em um sono longo e sem sonhos, uma escuridão tranquilizante. Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi que quando chegasse ao planeta de destino, seu filho estaria muito perto de nascer.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Não sei se todo mundo concorda comigo, mas sempre achei que Vegeta e Bulma foram daqueles casais que erraram muito antes de se acertar. E sim, sem beijo de despedida e sem promessa de volta. É pra doer mesmo.

2\. Tem uma referência clara ao filme 300 (mais uma) nesse capítulo. Aviso pra não acharem que eu estou plagiando.

3\. A música desse capítulo foi escrita por June Carter para Johnny Cash. É outro casal que errou pra caramba antes de se acertar...

"Eu caí num anel de fogo ardente  
Eu desci, desci, desci  
e as chamas subiam mais  
E isso queima, queima, queima  
O anel de fogo  
O anel de fogo"


	14. O tempo das coisas

**Capítulo 14 – O tempo de cada coisa**

 _Take these broken wings_  
 _And learn to fly again_  
 _And learn to live so free_

 **(Mr. Mister: Broken Wings – Mr. Mister, 1987)**

Yamcha observava a Cidade do Leste do alto de uma colina. Ele deixara a cidade há pouco mais de um ano e meio, mas parecia que havia partido há muito mais tempo. Seus cabelos estavam muito longos, ele parecia novamente o rato do deserto que fora um dia, não o famoso jogador de basebol que se tornara depois.

Quando partira, um tanto sem rumo, decidira voltar à base da torre do mestre Karin, onde encontrara o índio Bora e seu filho Upa, agora um jovem forte que aspirava subir a torre, como o próprio Yamcha fizera um dia, anos atrás. Treinou com ele por três meses, mas em vez de voltar para a temporada de baseball, se ofereceu para jogar num time bem mais modesto de uma cidade nas cercanias da torre, contanto que eles pagassem apenas a multa contratual que ele tinha com os Taitans, o que foi um ótimo negócio para o time e para ele, que podia treinar o todo seu tempo livre. Voltou a sentir o gosto de estar próximo à natureza, uma vez que fora morar numa tenda emprestada por Bora e ia apenas duas vezes durante a semana para a cidade, um dia para um treino tático e outro para o jogo daquela liga. Ninguém reclamava da sua conduta porque ele levou o time a vencer o campeonato.

No fim daquela temporada, porém, ele decidiu não voltar a jogar e ajudou o jovem Upa a subir a torre do Mestre Karim, que recebeu os dois com seu habitual ar enigmático:

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou a Yamcha. – já não há nada que eu possa te ensinar! E na plataforma celeste não há nada para você também.

– Eu decidi ajudar Upa a subir a torre – disse ele, mostrando o jovem.

– Entendi, está fugindo de uma dor do passado.

– Não ligue – sussurrou Yajirobe , que agora morava na torre, assim que o gato sábio se afastou – ele fala coisas sem sentido o tempo todo.

– Fez algum sentido para mim – disse Yamcha, um tanto amargurado.

Nos dias seguintes, ele percebeu que o mestre tinha razão: podia manter a forma com aqueles exercícios, mas chegava ser tedioso acompanhar Upa, que era muito inexperiente. Havia muito tempo ainda até a chegada dos androides, mas ele simplesmente não fazia ideia de como realmente chegaria a ficar forte a ponto de poder enfrentar adversários tão fortes.

– Você não precisa lutar – disse Yajirobe, quando Yamcha conversou com ele – deixe Goku e os outros resolverem isso. Se aquele tal Vegeta estiver do nosso lado, acho muito difícil perder a luta.

Claro que ele nunca seria tão forte quanto Vegeta, mas também, não queria ser covarde e virar as costas a um combate que animava seu rival de uma forma que ele não conseguia entender. Com o passar dos dias, foi ficando irritado e isso não escapou à percepção do Mestre Karim:

– Você sabe o que é um tolo, Yamcha? Um tolo é aquele que insiste em seguir por uma estrada que não o leva aonde ele quer chegar.

E assim, ele deixou a torre, e, levando Pual às costas, retornou, por um caminho diferente do que o trouxera até ali, à Cidade do Leste. No caminho esteve com Tenshin Han – que era um dos seus melhores amigos – e os dois conversaram bastante sobre seus relacionamentos fracassados:

– Eu nunca me imaginei casado com Lunch ou coisa parecida – disse Tenshin – mas a personalidade dela me atraía muito, lembrava um pouco como eu era antes de abandonar o caminho do mal... talvez eu tivesse uma esperança que ela se tornasse alguém diferente... e ela se tornou, mas era alguém que já não gostava de mim.

– Eu e Bulma mudamos muito... mas, não sei, pode ser que depois desse tempo todo ela me perdoe.

– Você sempre teve muitas garotas atrás de você. Nos campeonatos eu me lembro bem de Bulma possessa com o assédio.

– Verdade... e acho que eu nunca vou deixar de gostar de ter garotas atrás de mim mas também nunca vou saber lidar muito bem com elas.

Depois de dois meses treinando juntos, sempre lutando um contra o outro, os dois admitiram que tinham níveis de poder parecido, portanto, não era tão desafiante treinarem juntos se um já conhecia o suficiente da técnica do outro. Assim, Yamcha seguiu viagem novamente, reconhecendo às vezes lugares que ele já estivera com Pual, Bulma e Goku e, num dia ensolarado, chegou à Cidade do Leste.

Queria muito ver Bulma. Mas reconhecia que a viagem o deixara com uma péssima aparência, então, antes de tudo, voltou ao seu velho apartamento, fechado há muito tempo, verificou sua situação bancária, que ainda era bem confortável, cortou os cabelos, mandou lavar seu belo carro esporte, explicou a Pual que naquele dia ele queria falar em particular com Bulma e então, partiu para a Corporação Capsula, onde a mãe de Bulma o recebeu muito bem, falando amenidades, perguntando como ele estava. Até ele perguntar por Bulma.

– Ah, Bulma... acho que ela vai gostar de vê-lo. Vou chama-la, ela está no laboratório... eu digo que ela não deveria trabalhar tanto no estado que está mas Bulma é muito teimosa... – ela saiu para chamar Bulma por uma porta lateral, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

Yamcha não entendeu direito a história do "estado" de Bulma, será que ela estava doente? Cinco minutos se passaram com ele sozinho na sala, lembrando os longos amassos dos dois, ainda adolescentes, naquele mesmo sofá, o momento em que apenas amassos não bastavam, as brigas e reconciliações, as despedidas cada vez que ele ia treinar...

– Olá, Yamcha – a voz de Bulma soou bem atrás dele e ele se levantou, virando-se para levar o maior susto de sua vida.

– Bulma! Meu Deus, poderoso Kami, **_como você pode estar grávida_**?

Bulma não pôde deixar de rir. Pior, ao vê-lo percebeu que realmente nunca conseguiria deixar de achá-lo engraçado.

– Ah, Yamcha, como você acha que esse filho foi feito?

– Mas... mas... – embora ele soubesse que a criança não poderia ser dele, seu cérebro se recusava a registrar a ideia que Bulma esperava um filho de outro.

– Acho que a pergunta que você quer fazer é "quem é o pai?". Certo?

– Exatamente – ele disse, mas já não tão certo se queria saber a resposta.

Ela o encarou, os olhos azuis o contemplando quase com pena. E antes que ela dissesse, ele soube.

– O pai é Vegeta – Ele disse e ela confirmou silenciosamente.

Ele caiu sentado novamente no sofá, meio que tentando processar tudo enquanto ela explicava:

– Eu e ele acabamos nos envolvendo...

– E onde ele está? Continua treinando? Vocês se casaram? – a torrente de perguntas saiu de uma vez, com ele mal disfarçando o rancor a cada palavra.

Bulma cruzou os braços e sentou-se de frente para ele, no outro sofá e disse:

– Eu acho que há mais um ano e meio deixei de te dever satisfações... – o olhar dela era desafiador – parece que você está sofrendo de uma perda de memória súbita e esqueceu em que circunstâncias aconteceu nossa última conversa...

Ele se acalmou. Não ia ajudar ficar inquirindo Bulma agora. Mas ele queria muito entender, embora já desconfiasse que isso poderia acontecer, como acabara perdendo Bulma para o Sayajin.

– Me perdoe – ele disse – eu estive fora muito tempo e agora que voltei achei que talvez... – ele a encarou – a verdade é que eu errei e queria que você me perdoasse... mas pelo visto...

– Yamcha, eu te considerei perdoado muito tempo atrás... só que descobri que não te amava mais. E segui em frente.

– Mas precisava seguir em frente _logo com o Vegeta_?

– Sinto muito. Aconteceu – ela deu de ombros – e eu realmente não sei nem mesmo se iremos continuar juntos.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

Bulma suspirou. Era doloroso tocar nesse assunto:

– Ele foi embora, foi para outro planeta tentar se tornar super sayajin.

– E te abandonou grávida, aquele canalha?

– Eu não queria que ele soubesse, mas ele descobriu. E a verdade é que foi melhor assim. Eu não me perdoaria se ele ficasse aqui na Terra e não conseguisse chegar ao nível que espera e acabasse, sei lá, morto na tal luta com os androides...

– Faltam ainda um ano e dois meses para a data em que o rapaz disse que eles vão chegar, ele poderia muito bem treinar aqui.

– Ele treinou quase um ano e meio e não teve progresso algum, Yamcha.

– E por que ele achou que fora daqui conseguiria? Quem te garante que ele não fugiu de você?

– Você pode não acredtar, Yamcha... mas eu agora o conheço melhor que ninguém. Eu sei que ele vai voltar. Eu simplesmente sei. Você soube do grande furacão? Naquele dia ele quase conseguiu, treinou lá fora, sozinho na tempestade... e concluiu que só num ambiente muito hostil conseguiria atingir a transformação.

Yamcha observou Bulma, sentindo a mágoa crescer dentro dele. Ela estava defendendo Vegeta porque o amava de um jeito que jamais amara a ele.

– Você o ama?

– Acredito que sim – ela disse, com a voz firme.

– E ele, te ama?

Bulma hesitou. Depois de um pequeno tempo disse, simplesmente:

– Eu não sei. Mas ele parecia apaixonado por mim.

– Ora, quem não se apaixona por você? – ele disse de um jeito quase cômico. – Mas agora você espera um filho, e ele vai nascer sem pai, Bulma! Eu... eu não me importaria de ser o pai dessa criança, se você me quisesse novamente.

– Ah, Yamcha... não percebe como isso seria injusto contigo? O nosso tempo, o tempo em que ficamos juntos... passou. E eu escolhi ter esse filho, mesmo que sozinha.

– Você tomou tanto cuidado sempre... como isso aconteceu? Você sempre me dizia que não queria ser mãe antes da hora e...

– Verdade. Mas parece que a hora chegou.

– A hora... ou a pessoa. – ele a encarou, magoado. No fundo sabia que não podia exigir nada dela. Suas atitudes imaturas haviam empurrado a mulher que ele amava direto para os braços de outro. A ele, agora, só restava lamentar.

De repente, Bulma sorriu para ele:

– Ei, Yamcha... eu sempre vou lembrar de você com carinho. E eu tenho certeza que você vai achar muitas outras garotas que queiram ficar contigo...

– Não sei. Não sou mais um jogador de baseball famoso. Sou só um vagabundo desempregado, de novo.

Ela sorriu novamente.

– Nada que um telefonema do meu pai não resolva. A empresa patrocina muitos times, e, acredite, os Taitans ainda lamentam sua ausência. Nunca mais ganharam um único jogo.

Pela primeira vez, ele sorriu. Sempre a admiraria, para ele ela seria sempre a garota mais especial do mundo. E ainda queria ajuda-lo.

– Eu te agradeceria imensamente se você me ajudasse. – ele falou – a verdade é que eu quero muito voltar ao baseball.

Depois do primeiro momento a mágoa de Yamcha passou e ele conseguiu passar o resto da tarde conversando com Bulma, como grandes amigos que eram, no fundo. Falaram sobre muitas coisas, sobre os amigos, o treinamento dele, Bulma disse que a gravidez estava no sexto mês e ela estava ótima, não enjoara, os exames estavam maravilhosos. A mãe dela trouxe um lanche e os dois continuaram conversando até que ele perguntou:

– E você já sabe se é menino ou menina?

– Já. É um menino. Vou chama-lo de Trunks.

– Trunks?

– É. Pensei nesse nome.

Quando Yamcha voltou para sua casa, à noitinha, Pual perguntou:

– E Bulma?

– Ela está muito feliz sem mim, Pual.

O gato se encolheu entristecido e Yamcha acariciou as costas do amigo, pensando que o tempo era algo estranho, e que quando passava, não podia ser recuperado. O tempo dele com Bulma havia passado, era melhor agora se dedicar a outras coisas. Antes do fim daquela semana, ele estava de volta à liga de baseball, agora em outro time. No seu primeiro dia de treino, havia uma multidão de garotas para pedir autógrafo. Uma menina de olhos azuis se aproximou com uma antiga foto dele, muito brega, que ele havia tirado ainda no começo de sua carreira como jogador. Ele perguntou:

– Para quem eu dedico a foto?

– Tiffany – disse a menina, sorrido para ele. Parecia que um novo tempo havia começado.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Desculpem aqueles que queriam saber mais sobre o romance Bulma + Vegeta. Queria dar um fecho decente para a história dela com Yamcha, e mostrar os dois seguindo em frente como pessoas adultas. Às vezes é difícil, crianças, mas acontece.

2\. Eu GOSTO do Yamcha. Não tanto quanto gosto do Tenshin Han, por exemplo. Mas acho uma sacanagem quando o colocam como um cretino. Ele tem algum valor.

3\. Já o Pual eu gostaria de afogar. Mentira, sou contra maus tratos aos animais (mas o Pual e o Oolong são os personagens mais malas desse desenho na minha humildezinha opinião...

4\. A Tradução da música do capítulo:

"Pegue essas asas quebradas

e aprenda a voar novamente

e a viver tão livre"

Boa sorte, Yamucha!


	15. Dois Sayajins

**Capítulo 15 – Dois sayajins**

 _Another world, some other time_  
 _You lay your sanity on the line_  
 _Familiar faces familiar sights_  
 _Reach back remember with all your might_  
 _Oh there she stands in a silken gown_  
 _Silver lights shining down_  
 _So when you sense a change_  
 _Nothing feels the same_  
 _All your dreams are strange,_  
 _Love comes walkin' in_  
 **(Van Hallen: Love Walks in – 5150 – 1986)**

Vegeta abriu os olhos repentinamente, quase no susto, dentro da câmara de animação suspensa da nave que o levava ao planeta não-identificado onde pretendia treinar. Se tudo dera certo, faltavam ainda duas semanas inteiras para chegar ao seu destino. Ele precisava recuperar a forma depois dos meses de repouso forçado antes de se submeter às condições extremas do planeta hostil.

Era um planeta com ar respirável, mas pouco índice de oxigênio, o que deixaria seu treinamento mais difícil e o faria cansar rapidamente, como se estivesse a uma altitude de 4000m, além disso, precisava chegar ao seu objetivo de se tornar super sayajin rápido, porque não havia água potável em todo planeta, e ele não podia se dar o luxo de gastar muito da água que havia na nave, ou morreria desidratado antes de voltar à Terra. Diante de condições tão extremas, ele devia se superar rápido.

Levantou-se, sentindo-se tonto, os músculos protestando a cada movimento. Deveria se acostumar logo e começar a treinar no dia seguinte, elevando gradualmente a gravidade até chegar ao nível próximo ao que encontraria no planeta não-identificado. Verificou as leituras da nave: todos os saltos e dobras haviam sido efetuados com precisão. Ele estava a milhões de quilômetros da Terra agora.

Por um instante, se permitiu pensar no que deixara para trás. No seu longo sono, tivera momentos de sonho. Muitas vezes os horrores do seu passado povoaram seu pensamento, mas chegara a sonhar com Bulma, e isso fora até mais doloroso. Não queria pensar que naquele momento talvez ele já fosse pai. Não sabia muito sobre gestações da Terra, mas não deviam ser mais longas que as dos Sayajins, visto que as duas espécies eram muito semelhantes, ou Kakarotto e ele não teriam filhos com mulheres terráqueas. E ele jamais imaginara que seria pai, então, preferia não pensar nisso por enquanto.

Tornando a prestar atenção nas leituras, viu uma inesperada massa se aproximando da órbita do planeta, distante ainda, mas se aproximando mais rápido do planeta do que ele mesmo. Um meteoro ou um cometa de proporções gigantescas atraído pela super gravidade. O computador calculou que a sua espaçonave chegaria ao planeta apenas 19 horas antes do impacto. Um sorriso sinistro se formou no seu rosto

"Tornar-se super sayajin... ou morrer tentando" – ele pensou, antes de se preparar para começar o seu treinamento.

* * *

O médico passou uma razoável quantidade de gel na barriga de Bulma antes de começar a passar o _scanner_ da ultrassonografia. Logo as imagens borradas, mas nítidas o suficiente para distinguir a silhueta do bebê, encheram a tela do monitor.

– Ele parece ótimo para 36 semanas – disse o médico – já está encaixado na posição correta, tem o tamanho compatível com a idade gestacional... perfeito.

– O senhor tem certeza que ele não tem nada... sei lá, sobrando?

O médico a olhou com estranheza. Nunca imaginaria que a pergunta que ela realmente queria fazer era "tem algum sinal de uma cauda?", e apenas disse:

– Já vi mães se preocuparem com algo faltando. Mas sobrando é a primeira vez... – ele riu – seu bebê não tem nenhuma má formação, senhorita Briefs. E deve nascer em no máximo três semanas – mas não se surpreenda se por volta da 38ª ele aparecer no pedaço. Bebês são bem imprevisíveis...

– Ainda mais se puxar ao pai – suspirou Bulma, quase para si mesma, despertando a curiosidade do médico:

– Não sou de fazer perguntas indiscretas... mas o pai tem acompanhado a gestação?

– Ah, não. Ele está... numa viagem longa... para fora.

– Do país?

– Sim... bem para fora do país mesmo...

– Ahn... eu imaginei que o pai fosse...

– Yamcha, o jogador de baseball? Não, nossa relação acabou há quase dois anos. Mas ainda somos amigos. Acho que ele vai ser o padrinho do meu filho – sorriu para o médico, que agora parecia arrependido da própria indiscrição, preparando-se silenciosamente para terminar a sessão e entregar os resultados e o cd com o vídeo do exame para ela.

Pouco mais de vinte minutos depois, Bulma caminhava tranquilamente pelo shopping com os exames num envelope, procurando mais roupinhas para comprar para o bebê, além de novos itens para o seu quartinho. Uns três meses antes ela havia redecorado o quarto de hospedes ao lado do seu, o mesmo que Vegeta ocupara, para receber seu bebê.

No processo, ela havia guardado os móveis antigos do quarto em outro cômodo, bem menor, e os poucos pertences dele em uma caixa que guardou no seu quarto. Ele obviamente deixara apenas umas poucas roupas das que ela havia comprado para ele e praticamente nenhum objeto pessoal além de uma caneta, o que a intrigou bastante. Se havia uma uma caneta, era sinal que ele escrevera alguma coisa, não? Ficou se perguntando o que poderia ser.

Acabou descobrindo uma série de papéis cobertos com anotações em escrita sayajin bem escondidos no fundo da gaveta da cômoda dele, o que não ajudou nem um pouco. Ela conseguira decifrar os números quando decodificara o rastreador, mas a escrita parecia muito mais complexa, com mais de cem caracteres diferentes. Acabou guardando os papéis e esqueceu deles, mas de vez em quando olhava para as estranhas anotações, pensando o que poderia estar escrito ali.

Vegeta era bastante inteligente, deixara escapar que aprendera a leitura e a escrita da Terra na tal câmara do conhecimento, mas se havia anotado algo na sua própria língua talvez quisesse realmente preservar aquilo como um segredo. Talvez houvesse coisas naquelas anotações que ele não quisesse que ninguém mais soubesse.

– O que você escondeu de mim, Vegeta? – ela se perguntou mais uma vez, enquanto andava pelo shopping. O bebê deu um chute e ela riu. Talvez um dia, se o pai voltasse, ele ensinaria o pequeno Trunks os fundamentos daquela estranha escrita Sayajin.

Mas ela não se contentou em esperar Vegeta voltar. Quase um ano antes ela contratara uma equipe de exploradores para reunir as esferas do dragão novamente, pensando que poderiam ser úteis quando os tais androides aparecessem, e agora ela tinha todas ao seu alcance. Não sem um certo sentimento de culpa, ela abriu o estojo onde as havia guardado e convocou Shenlong. E pela primeira vez, pediu a ele algo estritamente pessoal. Ainda faltava mais de um ano para o fatídico evento, haveria tempo para reuni-las se fosse necessário tê-las para ajudar no combate.

* * *

Duas semanas depois ela entrou em trabalho de parto no começo da noite. Tranquilamente ligou para o médico que disse que esperasse o momento em que as contrações se intensificassem. Quando isso ocorreu já era quase meia noite. E quando chamou seus pais e disse que era a hora os dois ficaram correndo apavorados em volta dela até que ela gritou:

– Se vocês ficarem me atrapalhando eu juro que vou sozinha para o hospital!

Imediatamente os dois se acalmaram e ajudaram-na a levar as coisas do bebê para o carro, e o trajeto foi terrível, com as dores e seus pais falando sem parar até chegarem ao hospital, onde logo após o primeiro atendimento a levaram numa cadeira de rodas até uma sala de parto onde o médico de plantão a examinou e mandou que esperasse.

– Como assim, esperar se eu estou cheia de dor? – ela gritou enfurecida;

– A senhora ainda não está pronta para dar à luz o bebê. Acalme-se e eu volto logo.

Inconformada, ela amaldiçoou as dores, o médico e principalmente Vegeta, que fizera aquele filho com ela e agora estava sabia-se lá onde. Se pudesse, ela gostaria de socar aquela cara arrogante apenas para descontar sua dor.

* * *

Naquele momento, bilhões de quilômetros distante, Vegeta não tinha como pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a sua própria sobrevivência. Ele estava há mais de 12 horas no planeta desconhecido, enfrentando a atmosfera sufocante, a temperatura extrema de 43º e descargas elétricas decorrentes do atrito entre as nuvens de poeira e a chuva de meteoritos que caía implacável, acelerada pela gravidade quase seiscentas vezes mais forte que a da Terra.

Todo seu corpo protestava de cansaço. A noite do furacão parecia uma brincadeira de criança comparada àquelas condições. Mas era isso que fazia com que ele acreditasse que conseguiria.

Cada vez que arremessava seu corpo contra os meteoritos que desciam do céu, ele tinha a sensação de que seria esmagado ou partido ao meio, mas não desistia. O impacto do seu corpo contra o solo rochoso e poeirento era doloroso, o esforço para se levantar era doloroso, o impacto com os meteoritos era ainda mais doloroso... e a sensação que nada adiantava doía mais que tudo.

Ele olhou para o céu. Um imenso clarão alaranjado mostrava que o meteoro que o poderia esmagar se aproximava muito rápido. Logo seria tarde demais até mesmo para fugir. Olhou para as próprias mãos, os dedos cobertos de sangue escapando das luvas, destruídas pelo esforço.

– Tornar-me super sayajin ou morrer tentando... – ele disse e pensou por um instante que não queria morrer. Queria o poder ao qual acreditava ter direito. Queria mais que tudo ser um super sayajin. Queria voltar a Terra levando essa conquista consigo.

Dolorosamente ficou de pé e encarou o meteoro. Agora era ele ou a morte.

Ele estava cansado. Havia chegado ao limite do seu limite, mas quando olhou para o céu, involuntariamente pensou: "Eu não quero morrer sem vê-la novamente... eu não quero morrer sem ter visto... o rosto do meu filho."

Havia uma força oculta nele que nesse instante ele descobriu. Um fogo ardia no seu peito e ele cerrou os punhos. Quando levantou vôo, fechou os olhos e entendeu o que era preciso para se tornar super sayajin.

* * *

Bulma gritou. Horas haviam se passado desde que entrara no hospital, e depois que sua bolsa estourara, as coisas pareciam ter se acelerado implacavelmente, com as contrações se sucedendo cada vez mais próximas. Todas as lições sobre respiração e sobre como ficar "zen" na hora do parto pareciam completamente inúteis. Sentia-se cansada, desgastada, apavorada.

– Ele está vindo – disse o médico, parecendo realmente muito entusiasmado. – faça força! Empurre, Bulma!

Ela gritou mais alto e fez força. Sentiu que chegara ao limite, mas também percebeu que agora parecia um pouco mais fácil encarar a dor, fazer um esforço final. Ela usou toda força e finalmente sentiu que seu corpo respondia: sentiu um peso saindo dela e, um instante depois, um choro forte e pungente encheu a sala de parto. O médico ergueu o bebê, muito branco e que parecia tão pequeno e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

– Veja que lindo seu menino! Disse o médico, um segundo antes da enfermeira pegá-lo para iniciar o processo de limpeza pós-parto.

Por um instante Bulma olhou nos olhos de seu filho e soube. Era dera à luz um sayajin. Um pequeno sayajin de olhos azuis.

* * *

Uma força implacável crescia dentro de Vegeta à medida que ele acelerava em direção ao meteoro, que descia do céu de encontro a ele à toda velocidade. O seu corpo ferido já não doía tanto. Ele estava pronto, agora sabia. Uma fúria se acendeu nos seus olhos, que num flash mudaram de cor rapidamente, o que ele sentiu sem saber o que era. Quase perdeu a concentração, mas lembrou-se como aquilo havia sido fatal na noite do furacão e determinou-se a ir em frente.

Durante a tormenta ele não sabia o que faltava, mas agora ele sabia... pensou no quanto queria voltar... lembrou-se dela nos seus braços, dela sobre ele, sob ele... não podia morrer ali quando ela havia dito a ele para conseguir ou morrer tentando. E por ela, ele iria conseguir.

Uma explosão de energia o fez sentir seu poder aumentar além de tudo que conhecia. Ele gritou de fúria e esticou os braços num golpe com toda sua força na direção do meteoro. Repentinamente, toda sua energia se desbloqueou e ele sentiu um calor por todo corpo. Seus cabelos tornaram-se dourados e seus olhos azuis, e a energia pura que saiu de suas mãos jorrou em direção ao meteoro, uma força maior que ele podia imaginar vinha de dentro dele. Gritou mais alto que nunca e concentrou ainda mais seu poder em suas mãos.

Uma imensa bola de energia se chocou contra o gigantesco bólido que descia do céu, espatifando-o em milhares de pedaços que fulguraram, entrando em combustão espontânea como uma chuva de estrelas. Vegeta fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu. O poder. A força. A fúria do super sayajin agora lhe pertencia também. Os pedaços do meteoro destruído passaram por ele, mas eram repelidos pela sua aura de poder. Concentrado, ele se focou em permanecer nesse estado e lentamente, foi descendo em direção do solo.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, mesmo sob a gravidade implacável, ele sentia-se indestrutível. Olhou na direção da nave. Sua missão estava cumprida e era hora de voltar à Terra. Voltar como super sayajin.

* * *

O pequeno Trunks foi entregue a Bulma, que segurou o bebê sentindo uma felicidade e um contentamento inexplicável. Depois de uma pequena explicação de uma enfermeira, ela o segurou junto ao seio e sentiu, emocionada, a voracidade com que o bebê o sugava.

– Meu Deus, que apetite tem esse bebê! – disse a enfermeira. – já nasceu faminto, pelo jeito.

Bulma sorriu. Seu bebê nascera sem a cauda dos sayajins, mas com certeza herdara o apetite da raça.

– Verdade – ela disse à enfermeira – pelo jeito, puxou à família do pai.

Ela aconchegou o bebê junto ao seio e olhou pela janela. Amanhecia. Seus pais entraram no quarto e o silêncio terminou imediatamente. Bulma suspirou e pensou que agora sua vida seria completamente diferente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Sem tirar nem por, esse é meu capítulo favorito dessa fanfic. Eu AMO escrever ações simultâneas em cenas paralelas e imaginei esse capítulo muito antes de qualquer outra, quando vi o anime.

2\. No princípio, Vegeta não pensava em Bulma ou no filho para se tornar Super Sayajin, mas aí eu li a explicação sobre as células S e inseri a ideia dele querer retornar para a Terra como motivação. Minha frase favorita do capítulo é "Não quero morrer sem ver o rosto do meu filho". A ideia de que o Vegeta começa aí a se tornar o pai que seria mais tarde é muito cara para mim.

3\. As anotações de Vegeta são importantes, mas como a minha Beta Reader favorita, a Leticia, me perguntou se eu imaginava o Vegeta escrevendo um diario, a resposta é não, não imagino. Nas verdade as anotações seriam mais como um relatório da evolução dele em relação ao seu objetivo, porque sempre o imaginei muito metódico e cerebral em relação ao seu treinamento. Depois, conforme vai se sentindo solitário, começa a conversar consigo mesmo através das anotações, como vocês verão no próximo capítulo ;) Isso não é um spoiler.

4\. A música desse capítulo, Love Walks in, é uma das músicas mais lindas do mundo para mim. O Rock do Van Hallen me inspira demais. Aí a tradução do trecho que eu escolhi

 _Outro mundo, algum outro tempo_  
 _Você é franco com sua sanidade_  
 _Rostos familiares, cenas familiares_  
 _Voltam em lembranças com toda sua força_

 _Ohh lá está ela num vestido de seda_  
 _Luzes de prata brilhando_

 _Então quando você sente a mudança_  
 _Nada parece ser igual_  
 _Todos os seus sonhos são estranhos_  
 _O amor está chegando_


	16. O silêncio que grita

**Capítulo 16 – O silêncio que grita**

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
 _I don't want to fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

 **(Aerosmith: I don't want to miss a thing – I don't want to miss a thing, 1998)**

Já fazia três meses que Vegeta conseguira tornar-se super sayajin, e ele, treinando na nave enquanto viajava de volta rumo à Terra, já dominava a transformação perfeitamente e conseguia se transformar no momento em que desejasse. Era um poder muito maior que qualquer coisa que ele poderia imaginar antes de obtê-lo. Sentia-se invencível e mal poderia esperar para ter um adversário e um desafio à altura daquele poder.

Se não pudesse treinar ao ponto da exaustão, talvez aquela viagem de volta já o tivesse enlouquecido. Jamais fizera uma viagem como aquela, tão longa, totalmente desperto. Toda vez que precisara passar por dobras espaciais e saltos estivera adormecido, e quando precisou passar pela primeira dobra à velocidade da luz sentiu-se muito mal, bastante nauseado. Não era nada animador saber que haveria mais cinco.

Havia um outro grande problema: estar no espaço sozinho por tanto tempo, sem nenhuma companhia, completamente sozinho, era algo para o qual ele não sabia estar tão despreparado. Era um náufrago em uma ilha em movimento, perdido com seus próprios pensamentos que nem sempre eram confortáveis. Ele não era boa companhia para ele mesmo.

Treinar à exaustão, portanto, preenchia também sua mente, fazendo com que quase esquecesse que não era apenas o adversário que o aguardava quando retornasse à Terra, mas _ela_... E quanto mais evitava pensar em Bulma, menos doía. Mas às vezes ele não conseguia evitar imaginar que naquele momento, muito distante dali, Bulma já era mãe de seu filho. Não conseguia imaginar como seria ser pai. Se tomasse como referência o próprio pai, a única coisa que poderia pensar é que deveria mostrar ao filho o quanto ele era poderoso e capaz de derrotar um inimigo, ainda que a última grande batalha do pai tivesse acabado com a sua morte.

Vegeta encarou a escuridão do espaço imaginando se algum dia ensinaria ao filho (ou filha, quem sabe) alguma técnica de luta. Ele só não podia imaginar que isso aconteceria bem mais cedo do que ele podia imaginar.

* * *

Os olhos de Bulma percorreram pela milésima vez a última frase que Vegeta escrevera nas suas longas anotações. Quando pedira a Shenlong para ser capaz de ler e compreender o idioma Sayajin imaginava que poderia estar abrindo uma caixa de Pandora, cheia de medo de decepcionar-se... mas o que encontrara nos escritos, na verdade, havia mudado para sempre a forma que ela via o pai de seu filho, o bebê que naquele momento dormia em seu berço enquanto ela lia novamente tudo que Vegeta escrevera.

Na primeira folha havia um provável resumo de filosofia de vida que a intrigava: **"A força, apenas, te faz bruto. A ira, apenas, te faz tolo. A disciplina, apenas, te faz escravo. Mas a força, a ira e a disciplina, juntos, te fazem um guerreiro, e o guerreiro é forte, é sábio e é livre"**. Ela leu aquilo várias vezes, pensando em como aquilo o resumia: força, ira e disciplina. Era o perfeito retrato de Vegeta.

As folhas seguintes eram cobertas de anotações, relatos frios sobre seu progresso, não muito diferentes das que ela acumulava quando precisava acompanhar um experimento. Ele comparava o seu desempenho com o anterior e frequentemente se depreciava com frases como _"não é possível que eu continue rastejando como um verme quando aumento a gravidade. Já deveria estar voando"_ ; _"Se não deixar de ser medíocre dessa forma, posso me preparar para morrer. E merecer essa morte"_.

Na terceira página, ela aparecia pela primeira vez: _"a mulher é mal educada, grosseira, mas é inteligente como um maldito demônio. Os robôs ajudam muito. Penso que sem eles demoraria uma era para melhorar... mas a fragilidade deles é um problema. Acho que posso quebrá-los mais rápido do que ela é capaz de consertá-los..."_

Depois dessa primeira aparição, ela era citada aqui e ali, sempre em tom de reclamação: _"Não consigo dormir. Gostaria de nocautear aquele verme e a garota cada vez que eles resolvem se divertir sexualmente. O barulho incomoda demais. Ainda bem que nunca é tão demorado, hehehe...Não me admira o sujeito perder para um saibaman... alguém cuja energia sexual parece se esgotar tão rápido não pode aguentar mesmo uma verdadeira batalha_ " Bulma ruborizou pensando que, como ela desconfiava, ele havia escutado ela e Yamcha mais de uma vez. Outra anotação sobre ela apareceu mais adiante: _"Não devia ter esse tipo de fantasia. Aliviar-me sexualmente relaxa... mas eu não deveria imaginar a mulher do quarto ao lado. Não quero correr o risco de desejar algo que pode ter um efeito deletério na minha concentração... mas eu não consigo realmente evitar... o cheiro dela parece estar em toda parte aqui"._

"Ugh... ele teve fantasias sexuais comigo..." ela pensou e logo em seguida ruborizou pensando que ela fizera o mesmo... apenas não havia confessado por escrito. A briga dela com ele sobre Yamcha era relatada brevemente: _"Essa manhã ela veio ver se eu estava melhor... foi gentil e logo em seguida explodiu quando eu fui sincero sobre o que achava sobre seu agora ex-parceiro de sexo recreativo. Eu não tenho culpa se ela brigou com o verme. Ou será que tenho? O que interessa é que terei paz e silêncio à noite por um bom tempo... ou pelo menos silêncio. Assim espero"_.

As anotações se tornavam caóticas mais adiante, correspondendo ao perído em que ela foi viajar e ele ficou só com seus pais. Era engraçadíssimo ler as queixas apavoradas dele: _"Não posso explodi-los. Eu não teria um lugar melhor para treinar... além disso... Bulma ficaria furiosa comigo."_ Ela sorriu ao perceber que, pela primeira vez, ela era citada pelo nome, não como "a mulher". A conversa dos dois na volta foi resumida a uma frase: _"Ela está livre... mas estamos sendo sensatos mantendo distância, eu creio... ela pode me ajudar e eu posso ajudá-la. Isso basta"_.

A partir dali, em todas as páginas ele acabava falando sobre ela. Referências às conversas deles no café da manhã, uma série de elogios à armadura que ela havia reproduzido, reflexões sobre seu hábito de assistir filmes _"histórias parecem encantar terráqueos, mas nunca vou entender os musicais. Isso é muito chato!";_ comentários sobre as saídas noturnas dela: "Ela sai para dançar. Parece querer esquecer que o planeta está sob ameaça... Por que terráqueos dançam? Coisa mais inútil."

No alto de uma página, uma pequena confissão: _"Discutimos sobre um filme. Ela disse que eu invejo Kakarotto. Odeio admitir que ela está certa"_ – ela lembrou-se do filme que provocara a discussão e sorriu. A confissão seguinte era mais divertida ainda: _"Eu a vi nua por acidente. Creio que ela não sabe. E logo depois ela cuidou do meu ferimento... o toque dos dedos dela logo depois da visão que eu tive... precisei de todo meu autocontrole, mas ainda assim, fugi logo assim que ela acabou. Eu a desejo como jamais desejei mulher nenhuma._ "

Então... ela percebeu que ele não escrevera nada, ou destruíra tudo que havia escrito na semana que eles haviam passado juntos; e as anotações seguintes voltavam ao padrão metódico do começo, com uma diferença: ele parecia se culpar mais por não conseguir os objetivos: _"Eu estou mais forte que jamais estive... mas não é o suficiente, talvez jamais seja. Talvez, no fim, a morte seja minha única recompensa..."_

Ela pensou naquelas semanas... em como ele parecia cabisbaixo e carrancudo e lamentou que ela não o pudesse ter apoiado. A derradeira anotação a fazia querê-lo por perto... e fazia, ao mesmo tempo, com que ela se arrependesse de ter desejado saber o que havia naqueles papéis: _"Estive com ela pela última vez e ela vai ter um filho...Meu filho! Que vai nascer quando eu estiver longe ou morto. Me afasto de tudo que se tornou importante para mim: a Terra, essa mulher... Um filho. Talvez eu morra longe de tudo isso... mas se eu não me tornar super sayajin por que voltar? Se eu não conseguir é porque não sou digno de proteger o que importa para mim. Por que não a beijei uma última vez? Por que meu orgulho é mais forte que minha vontade?"_

Bulma também gostaria de saber. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente. Não havia nenhuma confissão de amor... mas a palavra em si era desnecessária diante de uma única expressão: "o que importa para mim". Lembrou-se da noite da tormenta e entendeu que aquela era a forma que Vegeta confessava o que sentia. Ele se importava, e, de alguma forma, ela sabia que isso era mais importante que uma confissão de amor.

* * *

Os olhos de Vegeta estavam vermelhos e injetados. Depois de uma viagem de ida em que dormira – e enfraquecera por falta de treino – ele precisava se manter em forma, afinal quando chegasse à Terra faltaria menos de dois meses para a chegada dos Androides. E ele deveria se manter concentrado e treinando se quisesse sobreviver à batalha. Mas cada vez que passava por um salto espacial seu corpo protestava de exaustão e ele sentia-se nauseado e doente. Mas logo voltava aos treinos. Já estava nessa rotina havia seis meses.

Seria tão mais fácil deitar e adormecer até que estivesse perto o suficiente da Terra para despertar um mês antes do desembarque. Mas ele não podia e nem queria deixar o treinamento.

A obsessão por se manter naquele estado de força o consumia, e ele sentia-se mais solitário que nunca. A única coisa que o consolava era a certeza que estaria mais forte que Kakarotto. Isso o animava. Quando acabasse com os androides... Mas se matasse Kakarotto, talvez perdesse Bulma. Crispou os pulsos pensando nisso.

Sua mente às vezes se enevoava quando ele pensava em Bulma. Mas repelia o pensamento com força. Bulma o atrasara. Bulma o havia seduzido e o tornara fraco, tolo. Ele era um príncipe sayajin e na sua mente não havia espaço para nada que não fosse força e luta.

Mas ela agora era mãe de seu filho. Um herdeiro da linhagem real sayajin. Parte dele se orgulhava por isso, mas a outra parte perguntava-se o que seu pai, o grande rei Vegeta, diria se soubesse que ele havia escolhido uma mulher de uma raça tão fraca para gerar um filho. Um híbrido. Havia a história, que ele conhecia, de um outro príncipe, em outro tempo, que deixara o planeta para trás por causa de uma mulher... e em algum lugar do universo ele e ela haviam gerado híbridos, coisa que o Rei Vegeta contava a ele, quando criança, com ares de quem descrevia uma abominação.

Vegeta tentava se enganar dizendo a si mesmo que não havia escolhido nada, que fora um acidente... força das circunstâncias. Mas quando dormia, Bulma povoava seus sonhos, uma imagem tentadora e sensual que ele tentava esquecer sem o mínimo sucesso. Dizia-se que Sayajins só se apaixonavam uma vez em sua existência... ele tinha motivos para crer que isso era verdade.

Treinava à exaustão, mantinha-se no limite. A dor o impedia de pensar. Mas cada vez que seu corpo protestava, cada vez que ele sentia-se no limite, ele pensava que valeria a pena. Ele estava mais forte agora, e estaria no máximo de sua capacidade quando chegasse à Terra, para enfrentar todas as lutas que o esperavam lá.

Inclusive a sua luta interna.

* * *

Quando Trunks completou seis meses, Bulma começou a leva-lo para o laboratório, onde instalou um cercadinho que encheu de brinquedos. Às vezes sua mãe o levava dizendo que ali não era ambiente para um bebê, mas na verdade isso era apenas desculpa para passear com o neto pelo jardim e exibi-lo eventualmente para a vizinhança.

À noite, Bulma se pegava olhando para o céu, pensando em que lugar nas estrelas estaria Vegeta. Há muito tempo admitira para si mesma que o envolvimento dos dois não fora apenas uma paixão motivada por aquela atração irresistível. Ela o amava, ainda que soubesse que ele era um cretino egoísta e teimoso, porque via além daquela casca dura sob a qual ele insistia em se esconder. E nesses momentos ela queria apenas que ele voltasse.

Numa tarde seu pai a chamou. A nave entrara na zona de comunicação, o que significava que dera o último salto de dobra espacial e que já era possível monitorar os seus sistemas e, quem sabe, até mesmo falar com Vegeta. Monitorando a nave, seu pai teve acesso aos sistemas e disse a ela que em três semanas ele estaria pousando na Corporação Capsula. Os sistemas ainda indicavam que ele tinha comida e água sobrando e que chegaria em boas condições físicas à Terra. Então seu pai olhou um monitor e disse:

– Ele está desperto. Pelo jeito preferiu voltar em estado normal e ir no modo de animação suspensa. Ele poderia ter voltado dormindo também, seria fisicamente menos cansativo que uma volta desperto. Talvez ele chegue em condições de exaustão. Não é fácil passar por dobras espaciais e logo em seguida acionar a gravidade aumentada tantas vezes como ele acionou.

Quando as leituras da nave terminaram, quase vinte minutos depois, seu pai disse:

– Podemos nos comunicar com Vegeta, se você quiser. Não sei se a câmera da nave vai funcionar. Mas ele vai poder nos ver e ouvir.

O coração dela deu um salto no peito. Como ele estaria? Teria conseguido o que tão ansiosamente fora buscar? Ela esperava que sim.

* * *

Vegeta sentia-se naquele momento exausto. Sem noites ou dias para controlar seu metabolismo, seu relógio interno estava uma bagunça. Alternava períodos longos de vigília e exaustão absoluta, quando apagava como se seu organismo não conseguisse mais manter-se desperto, mas não deixava que isso abalasse seus treinos, o que, sem que ele percebesse, o havia levado ao limite da sanidade.

Se fosse menos disciplinado, talvez tivesse sucumbido à tentação de deitar-se na câmara de animação suspensa e se deixasse levar até chegar à terra. Mas devia a si mesmo superar o limite imposto a ele por aquela viagem insana que, ele sabia, estava perto do fim, agora que o sexto e último salto de dobra havia passado. Havia treinado doze horas antes do salto e não conseguira dormir depois disso. Também estava há horas sem conseguir comer, sabendo que o efeito da náusea que sentia a cada salto não passaria tão cedo.

Na sua exaustão, tomou o pequeno bip que começou a ouvir à sua direita como um sinal de emergência, e, mesmo com os sentidos embotados, começou a tentar ler os monitores atrás de anomalias até que viu uma frase piscando no monitor central: "Tentativa de comunicação da Terra com a nave em andamento"

Ele apertou o "enter" do teclado e apareceu outra frase, desta vez fixa: "responder comunicação? (s) sim (n) não".

Hesitou um instante, pensando se estava preparado para aquilo. Por outro lado, mesmo não tendo certeza que quem chamava, pensou que seria bom finalmente sair daquele torpor solitário. E, ao mesmo tempo, imaginou que aquela tentativa poderia significar que veria novamente Bulma.

E isso, a princípio, o fez digitar (n) no seu teclado, fazendo o monitor escurecer. Arrependeu-se. Por que ele queria prolongar aquele estado? Por que negava para si mesmo que era o rosto dela que ele ansiava ver? Fechou os olhos com raiva, crispando os pulsos e pensando que talvez aquela fosse a maior admissão de fraqueza e covardia que ele podia ter.

Foi quando o bip retornou. Abriu os olhos e viu novamente a primeira frase piscando à sua frente na tela do monitor. Sem pensar muito, apertou a tecla "enter", em seguida a tecla "s" e, lentamente, ergueu os olhos para o monitor.

* * *

Bulma olhava o monitor. Primeira tentativa: abortada. Ela riu. De alguma forma, sabia que aquilo era a cara de Vegeta. Negar a primeira comunicação. Não desistia tão facilmente, ele devia saber disso. Ela insistiu "Tentar comunicação: (s)sim, (n)não?"

Ela apertou a tecla "s" e, de repente, o monitor brilhou: comunicação aceita, aguardando sinal. Seu monitor piscou algumas vezes e, repentinamente, o rosto de Vegeta apareceu na tela, estranhamente encovado e macilento e, para a surpresa dela, um pouco barbado. Ele encarava o monitor, sério como ela imaginava que ele estaria. Ela sorriu e disse:

– Olá.

Depois de uma demora de alguns segundos, já que a nave ainda estava muito distante, ele respondeu:

– Diga frases úteis, Bulma, não acho inteligente esperar 10 segundo para responder um olá.

Ela riu e disse:

– Já vi que a viagem não mudou em nada esse seu agradável humor. Vou direto ao assunto: achou o que foi buscar?

Quando ele ouviu a pergunta, olhou para o monitor, com aquele velho meio-sorriso cínico que ela já conhecia. Contrariando a regra que ele mesmo sugerira, disse simplesmente:

– Sim.

Alguma coisa fez o peito dele aquecer ao ver a forma como ela sorriu quando ouviu a afirmação dele. Ficaram um longo tempo se olhando antes dela dizer:

– É um menino e o nome dele é Trunks. Nasceu saudável. Não tem cauda sayajin... – ela hesitou um instante antes de dizer – e tem olhos azuis.

Ele ouviu tudo, pacientemente sem demonstrar a mínima emoção e então disse, ainda sério:

– Quero vê-lo.

– Ele está aqui – disse Bulma, levantando-se e interrompendo a brincadeira do pequeno Trunks, que distraía-se segurando os próprios pés dentro do seu cercadinho.

Talvez por não ter gostado de ser retirado do cercado, ou porque já começava a ficar incomodado de fome, ou por qualquer outra razão, o pequeno Trunks já parecia emburrado quando ela o pegou no colo e o segurou diante do monitor. Quando olhou para a tela e viu o rosto sério do pai, no entanto, o menino começou a fazer um beicinho e, diante da expressão impassível de Vegeta, desatou num choro alto e assustado.

Bulma o aninhou no colo, de costas para o monitor e ele imediatamente parou de chorar. Ela encarou o sayajin, carrancudo do outro lado do monitor e disse apenas:

– Custava ter dado pelo menos um sorriso?

– Ele não se parece comigo – disse Vegeta, secamente, interrompendo subitamente a comunicação.

Na nave, Vegeta bufou, exasperado. Maldito pirralho chorão.

Na Terra, Bulma levou o filho ao peito para mamar e pensou: "Vegeta, seu grosso... custava sorrir para o menino?"

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. A grande inspiração para o Vegeta desse capítulo veio de um documentário sobre... escaladas ao Monte Everest. Oi? Eu explico: metade das mortes de escaladores ocorre na descida, depois da conquista do cume, por exaustão, desidratação, distração... e todos os escaladores dizem, sem exceção, que a descida é pior que a subida, porque a motivação e a euforia da conquista já passaram, e, muitas vezes, eles esquecem de poupar energias para o caminho de volta, tão longo quanto o da ida. Tornar-se super sayajin é o Monte Everest do Vegeta, fato consumado. E a volta é difícil, exaustiva, e, por isso, o consome tanto.

2\. As famigeradas anotações: espero que ninguém tenha se decepcionado pela falta de teor romântico dessa parte, mas o objetivo é mostrar a SOLIDÃO ABSOLUTA em que o Vegeta vive. Ele é o que restou, o legado dos Sayajins. uma vez que o Goku não tem lembrança alguma do planeta natal. Então, depois de uma fase inicial em que ele se limita a anotar o seu progresso, ele começa a conversar consigo mesmo, acreditando que ninguém mais vai ler aquilo (isso é importante, tenham isso em mente!)

3\. A MÚSICA DO CAPÍTULO! Bom, depois que eu escrevi, eu achei que o que acontece no capítulo seguinte (no começo principalmente) tem mais a ver com essa música do que esse capítulo em si. Mas a falta que os dois sentem um do outro está evidente. E não tinha nenhuma chance de deixar de fora uma música dessas, daquele HORRÍVEL filme sobre uma aventura espacial num capítulo que fala... do espaço.

Taí a tradução:

 _Eu não quero fechar meus olhos_  
 _Eu não quero adormecer_  
 _Porque eu sinto a sua falta, amor_  
 _E eu não quero perder nada_

 _Porque mesmo que eu sonhe com você_  
 _O sonho mais doce não serviria_  
 _Porque eu sinto a sua falta, amor_  
 _E eu não quero perder nada_


	17. Ferindo o Orgulho Sayajin

**Capítulo 17 – Ferindo o orgulho sayajin**

 _I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
Been too unkind  
I try to laugh about it_  
 _Cover it all up with lies_  
 _I try and laugh about it_  
 _Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
 _Because boys don't cry_  
 _Boys don't cry_

 **(The Cure: Boys don't cry – Concert, 1984)**

Nas semanas seguintes comunicaram-se quase todos os dias, mas nada sugeria que se tratava de mais do que uma comunicação rotineira entre uma nave e a base que a monitorava. Nenhuma vez Vegeta demonstrou preocupação alguma em perguntar como ela estava, como se sentia. Simplesmente relatava o que havia para ser dito dos relatórios dos sistemas que não podiam ser monitorados.

Intimamente ele sentia-se ofendido pelo fato do filho deles não parecer com ele. Não tinha cabelos nem olhos negros. Não tinha uma cauda de sayajin. Ele não podia sequer saber se era minimamente forte, afinal, não podia dali sentir seu ki. E, para completar, quando o bebê via a imagem do próprio pai na tela, chorava copiosamente.

"Sayajins não choram" – ele pensava, ainda que sabendo que isso era mentira. Ele mesmo chorara em Namekusein e chegara perto, muito perto de chorar durante aquela viagem que o levara à beira da loucura. Mas a verdade é que ele queria manter-se distante de qualquer emoção que o pudesse tirar do estado de concentração, que ele achava essencial para seguir em frente tornando-se mais forte.

Podia esconder a emoção de ver o rosto de Bulma depois de todo aquele tempo, mas cada vez que a tela se apagava, ele fechava os olhos e desejava poder ter tido mais um segundo, mais um mísero segundo, olhando para aqueles olhos azuis. Mais de uma vez chegara a tocar o monitor ao desligar, imaginando que o tênue calor da tela apagada era o calor do rosto dela.

* * *

Bulma não sabia o que pensar. Aquele sujeito zumbificado na nave não se parecia em nada com o Vegeta que saíra da Terra determinado a se tornar mais forte. Suas palavras eram vazias e seu olhar, frio. De algum modo, conseguir o que tanto quisera corrompera Vegeta de alguma forma. Não que ele fosse um santo antes, pelo contrário. Mas agora ela parecia falar com um robô.

Mas se ele pensava que ela permitiria que ele a tratasse dessa forma quando chegasse à Terra, ele estava muito enganado.

* * *

Então, numa manhã pálida, exatamente dois meses antes do dia previsto para a chegada dos androides, a nave que o levara até o planeta não-identificado finalmente completou sua viagem, aterrissando nos fundos da Corporação Cápsula com um grande estrondo, seus motores diminuindo o ruído pouco a pouco conforme desligavam-se depois de um grande esforço para equilibrar a nave e possibilitar uma suave reentrada na atmosfera.

Dois paramédicos, o pai de Bulma e alguns técnicos e cientistas esperaram pacientemente que todos os sistemas desligassem e as portas da nave se abrissem. Para a surpresa de todos, Vegeta saiu caminhando normalmente, ereto como o príncipe que era. Nos últimos dias na nave, ele finalmente se barbeara e se alimentara muito bem. Usava ainda a última armadura intacta das que levara para a viagem, impecável, afinal, tinha, no fundo, alguma vaidade e não queria chegar à Terra como o maltrapilho enlouquecido que parecera em alguns momentos da viagem, queria impressionar Bulma. Mas quando olhou em volta, não a viu. Ela não viera recebê-lo.

Os paramédicos e cientistas se aproximaram, com pranchetas de anotações e cheios de pergunta sobre a viagem e seu estado físico. Vegeta não queria, definitivamente, ser examinado ou tratado como objeto de estudo, então, simplesmente fez sua pior cara de assassino para eles e disse que estava bem e não precisava ser examinado, fazendo com que nenhum deles o importunasse. Mas o pai de Bulma se aproximou e o cumprimentou efusivamente e dizendo:

– Você deve querer saber onde está a Bulma... bem, o pequeno Trunks não estava muito bem essa manhã, um pouco febril, e ela ficou na casa para cuidar dele. Você pode vê-los agora, se quiser.

Ele não disse nada, apenas seguiu o velho para o interior da casa. Tinha que admitir que era bom voltar. A temperatura, os cheiros, tudo naquela casa lhe era familiar e o fazia, ele tinha que admitir, sentir-se em casa. O pai de Bulma o levou para seu antigo quarto, que, para sua surpresa, agora era decorado como um quarto de bebê. Sabendo que não seria uma conversa fácil, o velho o fez entrar no quarto e saiu de fininho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Bulma estava sentada numa poltrona com o bebê adormecido no colo. Ela o encarou altivamente e ele devolveu o olhar.

– Então, pelo menos agora ele não está chorando...

– Não viu sua cara feia ainda... mas ele amanheceu febril.

– Sayajins não tem febre.

– Você teve, quando se machucou na câmara de gravidade, sabia? Como você, ele se recupera muito rápido quando tem qualquer problema. E parece que acorda dez vezes mais faminto que antes.

Ele sentiu o ki do seu filho pela primeira vez, mas reprimiu o sorriso que quase veio à sua boca. Aquele era o ki de um guerreiro, mesmo adormecido ele podia sentir. Alguma coisa, afinal, o filho herdara dele. Repentinamente, viu que Bulma o encarava e desviou o olhar. Ela se levantou e o colocou o pequeno Trunks no berço, suavemente. O menino se aconchegou com um suspiro e ela se virou para encarar o sayajin.

– Você emagreceu – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

– Sou uma humana amamentando um bebê sayajin. Você não sabe como isso emagrece. – ela disse, e ele percebeu o cansaço na voz. Olhou em volta e sentiu-se irritado pensando em seu filho rodeado por todas aquelas coisas fofinhas que usavam para entreter os bebês terráqueos. E percebeu que sua cama havia sumido.

– E eu não tenho mais quarto, pelo jeito.

Ela o encarou. Não havia dito isso a ninguém, mas imaginara que, uma vez de volta, ele poderia mudar-se para seu quarto.

– Eu guardei as suas coisas – ela disse. – no meu quarto. E pus os móveis em outro cômodo. Você pode ficar no meu...

– Então era esse o plano? – ele interrompeu – papai e mamãe, uma família feliz?

– Não... – ela sentiu-se sem jeito. – Eu precisei do quarto para o bebê... era ao lado do meu. E você não estava aqui...

– Mas agora estou... e parece que fui despejado do meu próprio quarto.

– A casa é minha – ela disse, entre dentes.

– Você sempre fez questão de deixar isso claro para mim. Só não sabia que eu era parte da mobília, que você move a seu bel prazer.

– Está ótimo então – ela se levantou, de supetão. – eu tenho um bom lugar para você, na verdade, meu _príncipe_. – ela praticamente cuspiu a última palavra. – por favor, alteza, me acompanhe. Vou te levar aos seus novos aposentos.

– E o garoto? – ele perguntou, olhando o berço.

– Se ele acordar eu garanto que vou ouvir o choro... – ela abriu a porta e saiu, decidida, entrando no seu quarto em seguida. Ele fez menção de entrar, mas ela o fez esperar enquanto pegava uma caixa, onde colocara todos os pertences dele.

– Vamos – Ela disse, secamente, seguindo por um corredor que ele nunca prestara atenção, que levava até uma porta solitária que ela abriu, irritada. Mesmo sendo dia, ela precisou acender a luz. Era um quarto minúsculo e com uma única janela basculante que não deixava muita luz entrar. O cômodo era abafado e tanto o chão como os poucos móveis que antes mobiliavam seu quarto estavam cobertos de poeira: sua antiga cômoda, a mesa com uma cadeira e sua cama. Não havia nenhum armário.

Ela o entregou a caixa, que ele ficou olhando, perplexo, e disse:

– Volto em um minuto.

Logo ela retornou com uma vassoura, uma pá, espanador, produtos de limpeza e sacos de lixo. Deixou tudo ao lado da mesa e disse, olhando nos olhos dele:

– Estes são os novos aposentos de sua alteza. E se não quer ser o príncipe da sujeira, deixe o lugar habitável e seja feliz. Pode treinar o quanto quiser na câmara de gravidade, eu sei que só isso te interessa por aqui.

Ela virou as costas e ia saindo quando o ouviu dizer:

– Meus papéis e anotações. Estão aqui nessa caixa por quê?

Ela sentiu um ligeiro arrepio. Não queria falar sobre isso, mas estava sendo obrigada.

– Achei-os na cômoda quando arrumava o quarto para Trunks.

– Você os leu? – ele perguntou, e ela pôde sentir a aflição na voz dele. Pensou na única resposta honesta que poderia dar e disse:

– Estão em sayajin, seu idiota.

Ela saiu, aliviada por não ter que se explicar pelos papéis e furiosa graças ao comportamento ridículo dele. Bufando de ódio, voltou ao quarto do filho para ver como ele estava.

* * *

Quando ela saiu, Vegeta reprimiu a vontade de explodir o quarto, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, provavelmente, teria de dormir no relento.

– Esse lugar está nojento – ele disse em voz alta, muito irritado.

Era uma humilhação pegar a vassoura e a pá para tornar o quarto habitável, mas ele definitivamente não ia dormir naquela sujeira. Rapidamente tirou a armadura, a roupa e, olhando dentro da caixa que Bulma trouxera, achou uma das suas antigas bermudas de treino e vestiu.

Demorou horas até que não houvesse nenhum vestígio de poeira e o quarto estivesse próprio para ser chamado dessa forma. Toda sujeira havia ido parar nos sacos de lixo, tirando a parte que o emplastrava na forma de uma camada nojenta de lama formada pela poeira que se misturara ao seu suor, porque, além de tudo, o quarto era abafado e quente. Ele precisava de um banho, mas Bulma, além de não ter deixado roupa de cama alguma, ainda o confinara num quarto sem banheiro. Ele estava furioso com a mulher quando percebeu, localizando seu ki, que ela estava no próprio quarto. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos seus lábios.

* * *

Bulma estava mentalmente exausta naquela tarde, então permitiu que sua mãe levasse o bebê para um chá com as amigas. A febre de Trunks havia passado, mas ele não parecia estar no melhor humor na roupinha cheia de frufrus que ela o vestiu, mas acompanhou a avó sem chorar. Era um ótimo bebê, na verdade. E Bulma precisava daquele descanso. Havia trabalhado furiosamente no laboratório nos últimos dias e toda a situação da volta de Vegeta a estressara demais. Pensou em tirar uma folga e ir às compras, mas a exaustão a havia feito apenas se jogar na cama com um livro. Decidiu que assim passaria a tarde.

De repente, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta e Vegeta entrou, imundo, descalço e usando apenas uma bermuda de treino. Carregava um saco de lixo que deixou à porta e disse apenas, com um sorriso irônico:

– Você continua não trancando essa porta. Onde eu jogo o lixo?

Ela havia se assustado com a entrada abrupta. Mas segurou a vontade de rir ao ver o príncipe dos sayajins coberto de poeira como um faxineiro comum.

– Deixe aí, eu mando alguém pegar.

– Ótimo – ele disse e em seguida tirou a bermuda, ficando nu e andando na direção do banheiro.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Eu não tenho mais um banheiro. Vou tomar banho no seu.

– E precisava ficar nu no meio do meu quarto?

O sorriso irônico dele se alargou quando disse:

– Ora, não tem nada aqui que você nunca tenha visto. E me arrume uma toalha e roupas de cama, pelo menos. E eu preciso que isso seja lavado.

Ele jogou a bermuda na direção dela e entrou no banheiro e Bulma se levantou e jogou a bermuda longe, pensando: "se ele pensa que vou cair nesse joguinho, está bem enganado..."

Ela pegou uma toalha no armário e pendurou no gancho ao lado do box, saindo em seguida do banheiro, irritada com a presunção implícita na atitude dele.

– Vou levar sua roupa de cama para seu novo quarto – ela disse, secamente.– e tem um banheiro em frente a ele, se você não percebeu.

Saiu do seu quarto, levando lençóis e travesseiros, que depositou de má vontade no quarto dele. Aproveitou para para pegar uma roupa limpa para ele, retornou ao quarto, deixou a roupa sobre a cama e saiu com o lixo, não pretendendo voltar enquanto ele não saísse. Foi assistir um filme.

Algum tempo depois ele apareceu na sala, completamente vestido e foi como no tempo em que ele parava ao lado do sofá enquanto ela assistia TV. De repente ele disse:

– Não sinto o ki da criança. Onde ele está?

– Minha mãe o levou para um chá. Queria exibir o neto para as amigas.

– Ele não estava febril?

– É meio sayajin, se lembra? Eu te disse que ele se recuperava rápido.

Um tênue sorriso apareceu no rosto dele.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Ah, Vegeta... por que você é tão mala, tem horas? Não podia ficar quietinho e aceitar dormir no quarto da Bulma? Bem feito, agora chupa essa manga de dormir no quartinho dos bagulhos.

2\. Quase coloquei o Vegeta embaixo da escada que nem o Harry Potter. Só não fiz isso por causa do próximo capítulo... tchan tchan tchan tchan? O que acontece no próximo capítulo que não pode acontecer debaixo da escada? Aguardem.

3\. Eu tenho um filho e nunca o vesti com roupas cheias de frufru. Aliás, se estou aqui é culpa dele. Comecei a assistir Dragon Ball com ele ano passado. Agradeçam (ou não) ao pequeno Abilio o fato de vocês terem essa fanfic para ler. E a Patrícia, que me pediu para escrever essa história.

4\. Meninas, por favor, sejam essa Bulma. Não deixem os homens determinarem quem vocês vão ser. Sejam fortes. Se gostar, gostou, se não gostar,o problema não é você, mas ele. Nesse capítulo o Vegeta abusa do direito de ser macho babaca que ele não tem. Por isso a Bulma dá essa pisada. Não pisa menos não, Bulma, ele merece.

5\. Boys don't cry é um hino contra a masculinidade tóxica:

 _Eu diria que sinto muito_  
 _Se eu soubesse que isso_  
 _mudaria sua forma de pensar_  
 _Mas eu sei que desta vez_  
 _Eu falei demais_  
 _Fui muito indelicado_  
 _Eu tento rir disso_  
 _Cobrindo tudo com mentiras_  
 _Eu tento rir disso_  
 _Escondendo as lágrimas nos meus olhos_  
 _Porque os meninos não choram_  
 _Meninos não choram_


	18. Teimosia

**Capítulo 18 – Teimosia**

 _And when your fears subside_  
 _And shadows still remain, oh yeah_  
 _I know that you can love me_  
 _When there's no one left to blame_  
 _So never mind the darkness_  
 _We still can find a way_  
 _'Cause nothin' lasts forever_  
 _Even cold November rain_

 **(Guns n' Roses: November Rain – Use your Illusion I – 1991)**

Vegeta acabou passando a tarde assistindo ao mesmo filme que Bulma, na usual posição desconfortável que ele sempre adotara: em pé, próximo ao sofá, braços cruzados e rosto emburrado. Ele havia aberto mão de treinar naquela tarde porque não queria sentir as mesmas dores pelas quais havia passado quando chegara ao planeta não-identificado. Sabia que precisava de pelo menos 24 horas para se adaptar e não havia nenhum meteoro a caminho dele desta vez. E obviamente havia a razão que ele jamais confessaria: queria estar perto dela.

Quando a mãe de Bulma chegou com Trunks, o bebê estava adormecido, exausto. Havia passado no colo de cada amiga da avó, teve suas bochechas apertadas e estava usando uma roupinha de bebê que certamente ele odiaria quando visse as fotos ao se tornar adulto. O filme que Bulma assistia estava terminando e ela levantou-se para pegar o filho no colo e leva-lo para o quarto quando Vegeta disse:

– Espere.

Ele se aproximou e ficou olhando o filho no colo de Bulma, que disse, suavemente:

– Você quer pegá-lo?

Ele assentiu, e ela passou o bebê para ele, que segurou seu filho um pouco assustado. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas Bulma o orientou e ele ficou ali um longo instante segurando a criança sem saber o que sentia. Era uma emoção estranha que ele jamais havia experimentado e não podia definir. De todos os seres do Universo, pela primeira vez, havia um que existia graças a ele e ela. Mas, de repente, o bebê abriu seus olhos azuis, olhando em volta e quando viu o rosto do pai começou imediatamente a chorar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Vegeta entregou o pequeno a Bulma e saiu da sala, indo trancar-se no seu novo quarto, visivelmente irritado.

Mais tarde, Bulma bateu à porta e o chamou para jantar. Jantaram com ele mudo, visivelmente contrariado. Trunks havia comido sua papinha da noite e adormecido novamente e ele não perguntou pelo filho durante o jantar. Já se encaminhava para seu quarto quando Bulma o chamou e mostrou a ele o banheiro que usaria dali em diante. Sem agradecer ele disse:

– Amanhã volto a treinar...

– Faltam dois meses, não é isso?

Ele assentiu e os dois trocaram um breve olhar. Ela disse então:

– Você talvez não tenha com o que se preocupar, está muito mais forte...

– Estou mesmo – ele disse, dando as costas a sem entender porque estava tão irritado.

* * *

Muito mais tarde, quando Bulma saiu do banho e foi se deitar, depois de verificar se estava tudo bem com o seu filho ela fez uma descoberta desagradável. Penteava os cabelos quando viu uma folha de papel caída atrás da sua escrivaninha. Gelou. De alguma forma, uma das folhas das anotações de Vegeta, que ela lera novamente na véspera, havia escorregado sem que ela visse e jazia agora no chão, ao lado do móvel.

"Vegeta certamente vai sentir falta dessa folha... eu o conheço." – Ela pensou. Imaginou o sayajin furioso confrontando-a mais uma vez, e ela não queria passar por aquilo de novo. Pegou a folha e a colocou sobre a escrivaninha, apagando a luz. Ia esperar algumas horas e levaria a folha silenciosamente até o quarto de Vegeta, que, não sendo mais que um cômodo que usavam como depósito, não tinha trinco ou fechadura. Seria fácil para ela entrar.

Não era uma noite muito clara e, quando ela foi, pé ante pé até o quarto dele, pensou que poderia ser mais fácil se apenas pusesse a folha por debaixo da porta, mas pensou que se chegara até ali devia ir até o fim e entrar no quarto dele. Abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de si.

Praguejou por tê-lo colocado ali apenas para humilhá-lo: com uma janela minúscula, o quarto era escuro demais, e levou um bom tempo para que ela distinguisse as formas na escuridão. Ela acabou percebendo que a mesa, onde estava a caixa com as coisas dele, estava no fundo do quarto, enquanto a disposição da cômoda e da cama formavam um corredor estreito que ela deveria cruzar para deixar a folha na caixa.

Vegeta era uma forma escura, deitado de lado sobre a cama estreita, virado para a parede. Ficou um instante olhando-o, pensando em como ele era teimoso. Podia estar dormindo no quarto dela se tivesse demonstrado a mínima vontade. Sua teimosia o confinara nesse quarto escuro e abafado, e, por mais que soubesse que o amava, era uma boa lição para ele. Suspirou e decidiu fazer logo o que viera fazer ali.

Ela deu seis passos lentos e cautelosos e jogou a folha de qualquer maneira sobre a caixa, virando-se na direção da porta, querendo sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Mas, quando deu o segundo passo de volta, foi agarrada pelas costas e sem saber como se viu deitada de frente sobre ele, que a puxara para sua cama num gesto rápido e agora a segurava sobre si, mantendo as suas duas mãos presas às costas sem a mínima chance de reação. E ele fizera isso usando apenas uma das mãos. A outra segurava seu quadril junto ao dele, forçando o contato entre os dois de forma provocante.

– Ora ora ora... o que faz um pequeno animalzinho entrar na toca de um predador no meio da noite? – ele disse, com uma satisfação bem perceptível na sua voz.

– E-eu deixei cair uma coisa quando trouxe a caixa com os seus pertences.

– E decidiu devolver no meio da noite? Pelo menos eu não inventava desculpas quando entrava no seu quarto de madrugada... eu ia porque te queria...

Ela sentiu, de repente, que ele estava nu sob ela. Com a perna, ele forçava o seu quadril a roçar no dela, que sentia o quanto aquilo o excitava.

– Desde quando você dorme nu? – ela perguntou, irritada.

– Desde que você me colocou para dormir num forno – ele disse, sem perder o tom satisfeito de quem está se divertindo muito. De repente, ela desistiu de desviar os olhos dele e seus olhares se encontraram no escuro. O sorriso dele desapareceu e ele estreitou os olhos, e foi ela que sorriu para ele, então. Quem ela queria enganar, afinal? Ele tinha razão, ela entrara ali, no fundo, porque o queria.

Beijou-o de repente, e toda vontade recolhida nos dois veio à tona: ele soltou as mãos dela e a agarrou pela cintura, e ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, enquanto a língua dele invadia sua boca e ele puxava o quadril dela para que se encaixasse no dele, puxando para cima a sua camisola de seda, ansiando pelo contato com sua pele nua. Ela ergueu-se na cama e puxou a camisola, tirando-a pela cabeça, e quando abaixou-se novamente, ele a virou, e, com seu corpo sobre o dela, rasgou e arrancou a frágil calcinha que ela usava, tendo-a agora nua em sua cama estreita.

Um instante antes de tê-la, ele contemplou seu corpo no escuro, tocando-a, olhando-a nos olhos, desejando-a como nunca. E, quando estava dentro dela, fez algo que ele desejara fazer cada vez que haviam estado juntos: mordeu a carne macia entre seu ombro direito e seu pescoço, deixando uma marca. Ela deu um breve gritinho de dor e ele sussurou no seu ouvido:

– Eu te marquei à maneira dos Sayajins... te fiz meu par... minha mulher. Você agora é minha, Bulma... minha Bulma...

Daquela vez, ao contrário de tantas outras, Vegeta realmente perdeu o autocontrole e foi seu lado mais feroz que fez amor com ela, incansavelmente, até fazê-la gritar de prazer. Olhando nos olhos dela, ele sentiu que não precisava mais segurar o que sentia, não precisava mais mentir pra si mesmo e fingir que não tinha importância, e, quando ele a alcançou foi impossível segurar e ele também gritou, sentindo o alivio de finalmente tê-la em seus braços depois de tanto tempo.

Na cama estreita, depois, os dois sentiam a respiração voltar ao normal, olhos nos olhos, incapazes de relaxar ainda, depois da intensidade do ato. Finalmente ela disse:

– Você gritou. Eu ouvi.

Ele riu e deu um beijo de leve no ombro dela, que continuou:

– E me mordeu!

– Mordi, marquei. – ele disse, e sorriu para ela. – é o jeito sayajin de dizer que só você me interessa como mulher... – ele ficou sério, e ela sentiu que aquilo, para ele, significava muito. – é o tipo de coisa que só se faz uma vez na vida...significa que, se necessário, morrerei para te proteger.

De um jeito estranho, o coração dela pulou no peito porque ela percebeu o que ele dissera, mesmo que ele não tivesse mencionado a palavra "amor".

– Vegeta – ela sussurrou – eu senti tanto a sua falta. Pensei em você todos os dias, todo esse tempo.

Ele sorriu para ela e a puxou mais para perto de si. A cama era tão estreita que os obrigava a se manter praticamente grudados da cabeça aos pés, ele de lado, mantendo-a colada à parede, os lábios tocando seu rosto, sentindo-a finalmente ao seu lado. Ela virou o rosto para ele e, em vez de beijá-lo fitou seus olhos negros com intensidade. Vegeta sabia que a escolhera porque, de todas as mulheres diferentes que ele conhecera na vida ela era a única que o encarava e olhava no fundo dos seus olhos, sem medo. E essa era uma entre tantas coisas que ele amava nela.

De repente, ele sentiu algo anormal, uma perturbação de ki. Demorou um instante para perceber o que era. Ela percebeu a expressão alerta seguida de um relaxamento dele e perguntou o que acontecera.

– Nada. O garoto acordou – ele disse.

Bulma ergueu-se de repente e ele saiu da sua frente um tanto perplexo. Ela ficou tateando no escuro, procurando sua camisola e ele perguntou:

– Por que vai sair correndo?

– O bebê acordou, Vegeta! Deve estar chorando.

– E daí? Quando perceber que ninguém aparece, ele para de chorar e dorme de novo.

Ela desistiu de procurar a camisola no escuro e tateou a parede, achando o interruptor. Pegou a camisola no chão e a vestiu, dizendo a ele:

– Não é assim que bebês funcionam!

Ela saiu, apressada e ele sentou-se na cama, irritado porque o pirralho estragara aquele momento. Sentiu sede e foi procurar qualquer coisa para vestir. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar um dos pais de Bulma na cozinha estando nu. Quando se aproximou da caixa com as suas coisas viu a folha de papel largada sobre ela. Bulma realmente trouxera algo que ficara em seu quarto. Ele abriu a caixa e pegou uma bermuda, que vestiu, ainda sentindo-se desconfiado.

* * *

No quarto de bebê semi-iluminado, Bulma tinha Trunks ao seio, ainda mamando, aos poucos adormecendo. Decidira amamenta-lo até que ele tivesse um ano, embora ele já comesse papinhas e sopas. E o menino, que se habituara a ter pelo menos uma mamada noturna, naquela noite adormecera sem mamar porque chegara exausto do passeio com a avó.

Vegeta apareceu à porta, segurando um copo de água pela metade, bebendo gole a gole. Ela disse a ele que entrasse e ele respondeu:

– Melhor ficar aqui. Não quero que ele volte a chorar.

Ela riu e disse:

– Ia ajudar se você, pelo menos uma vez, o olhasse sorrindo. Sua expressão carrancuda o deixa com medo.

– Ele vai precisar dominar o medo. Tem sangue sayajin.

Bulma revirou os olhos e disse:

– Ele ainda é um BEBÊ. Tem a vida toda para se tornar um guerreiro.

– Se deixar por sua conta ele vai virar um menino terráqueo molenga. Igual aquele verme do Yamcha.

Ela riu e disse:

– No momento certo você vai poder ensinar a ele sua fórmula de força, ira e disciplina...

Ele gelou. Deu vários passos dentro do quarto e ela arregalou os olhos, percebendo que se entregara sem querer.

– Você leu minhas anotações – ele disse, furioso – não sei como, mas leu.

Ela suspirou, resignada.

– Li. Eu sentia sua falta e... eu pedi a Shenlong para me fazer entender a língua dos sayajins.

– Você não tinha esse direito – a voz dele era baixa, fria.

– Eu não sabia se te veria de novo, se você sobreviveria... ela disse, quase num sussurro, sabendo que havia feito algo realmente errado – e quando li tudo que você escreveu... eu me senti esperançosa... tive esperança de ter você de novo.

– Você não tinha esse direito – ele repetiu, pensando em todos os seus pensamentos íntimos que estavam naqueles papéis, sentindo-se traído.

– Se não queria que os papeis fossem lidos, não os deixasse para trás. Eu sei que você destruiu ou levou contigo tudo que escreveu depois da noite da tempestade. – ela disse, irritada, sentindo a raiva crescer.

O bebê havia dormido e ela levantou-se e o pôs para arrotar, dando as costas a ele, que a contemplava, impassível, o copo na mão e uma expressão de raiva ainda no rosto. Ela pôs Trunks no berço e o encarou.

– Não confio mais em você – ele disse, olhando para ela – e se tivesse para onde ir, sairia dessa casa, desse planeta, da sua vida, imediatamente.

– Mas... eram apenas anotações.

– Eram as **_minhas_** anotações. Coisas que guardo para mim, que não pretendia nunca te dizer. – ele virou as costas e ela o interpelou uma última vez:

– Quando fez isso – ela apontou a marca dos dentes dele na sua carne – disse que estava me marcando e que mulher nenhuma o interessava. Era mentira, então?

Ele olhou a marca no ombro dela por um tempo e a encarou, dizendo :

– Vai sumir, em breve. Não se preocupe.

– E o que você me disse sobre isso? Não significa nada para você? – ela insistiu.

– Significou. Mas me arrependo de ter dito. – ele saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Bulma apagou a luz e foi para o seu quarto, deitando-se na cama ampla e macia pensando que, menos de uma hora atrás, estavam se amando na cama estreita dele e agora pareciam – novamente – irremediavelmente distantes. De repente, um tremor sacudiu a construção e ela se levantou, pensando em terremoto. Mas aparentemente foi um alarme falso e ela se sentou na cama, pensando que ainda faltavam dois meses para a data fatídica... e que iam ser bem difíceis de encarar, porque ela conhecia a teimosia de Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta ficou olhando as rachaduras se irradiando do ponto onde ele socara a parede no seu novo quarto. Aquela construção era bem forte para aguentar o soco repleto de raiva que ele desferira. Deitou-se na cama olhando para o teto, incapaz de pensar em dormir. O que o irritava mais é que, apesar de tudo, apesar dela ter feito algo que ele achava imperdoável, assim que ele entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama onde haviam se amado, o cheiro dela o assaltou e ele a quis novamente. E as palavras dela, a confissão de ter sentido falta dele... Por que ele não conseguia passar por cima de tudo e perdoar simplesmente?

Deu outro soco na parede, em resposta.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Sim. Tem reconciliação e nova separação no mesmo capítulo, com meia hora de intervalo entre uma coisa e outra... isso é para mostrar que não é fácil, nem um pouco fácil, o amor entre esses dois. Quando desenvolvi a história achei que cada um tinha que ter uma cota de vacilos e acertos. E podem crer que ambos vão errar e acertar até o fim.

2\. Não sei se é canon Vegeta morder a Bulma para "marcar como sua", eu vi isso em várias fics que li em inglês e acabei incorporando.

3\. Esse capítulo marca o início do arco final da fic. Daqui para frente, começa a queda e a redenção de Vegeta.

4\. November Rain... porque nenhuma voz canta sobre vacilos de amor melhor que o Axl:

 _E quando seus medos diminuem_  
 _E as sombras ainda permanecem, oh yeah_  
 _Eu sei que você pode me amar_  
 _Quando não há ninguém para culpar_  
 _Então, não importa a escuridão_  
 _Nós ainda podemos encontrar um caminho_  
 _Porque nada dura para sempre_  
 _Nem mesmo a chuva fria de novembro_


	19. Feito cão e gato

**Capítulo 19 – Feito cão e gato**

 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you?_  
 _You hate everything about me_  
 _Why do you love me?_

 **(Three days grace: I hate everything about you – Three days grace 2003)**

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou muito cedo e procurou Vegeta em seu quarto, para descobrir que ele não estava lá, aliás, não estava em parte alguma, nem mesmo na câmera de gravidade. Por um instante achou que ele havia ido realmente embora, mas a nave continuava lá, exatamente no lugar onde aterrissara. Olhou as câmeras de monitoramento e viu que ele acordara antes do amanhecer e partira voando para algum lugar incerto. Suspirou e pensou que talvez ele voltasse quando tivesse fome.

* * *

Vegeta estava, naquele momento, muito longe. Depois dos eventos daquela noite, pensou que não queria ficar na mesma casa que ela. Voou sem rumo até sentir um ki familiar no horizonte... aliás, mais de um. Cuidadosamente escondeu o próprio ki e enquanto se aproximava cautelosamente de uma cadeia de montanhas. Desceu até o chão e andou um bom pedaço até que chegou a uma cachoeira. Escondido entre os arbustos, com o ki bem reduzido, ele observou Piccolo e Kakarotto, que treinavam no céu, os golpes se sucedendo com uma força e uma agilidade que o surpreenderam. Mas, por estar muito atento, percebeu uma leve oscilação do ki do rival quando ele usava um pouco mais de força e pensou: "Talvez, sem que ele perceba, a doença já esteja no seu coração..."

Nesse momento, Kakarotto chamou seu filho e mandou que Piccolo descansasse um pouco. Diante da negação do Namekuseijin, o outro deu de ombros e disse:

– Treine com Piccolo, Gohan.

Vegeta ficou observando o menino. O filho de Kakarotto, afinal, parecia-se com ele. E havia nascido com uma cauda. Invejou o outro mais uma vez e pensou se um dia teria a chance de treinar o próprio filho ou se Bulma o esconderia dele. Parou um instante e pensou no que o menino se tornaria se ele fosse embora da Terra, se buscasse outras lutas em outros planetas. Nesse momento, Gohan acertou Piccolo no meio do estômago, fazendo o Namekuseijin curvar-se. Kakarotto deu uma gargalhada alta e o menino se voltou para ele.

– Você evoluiu muito, Gohan!

Mas o garoto atacou o próprio pai, que conseguia segurar todos os golpes. Kakarotto ainda era muito forte. E ele não podia deixar de desejar muito medir forças com ele. Mas vendo o sayajin com o filho pensou: "Não sei se o mataria... nós dois somos os últimos sayajins puros, e não sei se quero ser o último."

Não sabia de onde viera esse pensamento. Silenciosamente, foi andando pelo caminho por onde viera, e, mais adiante, levantou vôo, pensando que ainda precisava treinar muito para poder estar pronto para os desafios que teria pela frente.

* * *

Piccolo olhava fixamente para um ponto da mata, abaixo, ao lado da cachoeira. Goku o viu e perguntou:

– Alguma coisa?

– Havia alguém ali.

– Não senti nenhum ki...

– Estava oculto. Mas eu podia ouvi-lo se mexendo. Ficou parado e acho que pude vê-lo através da folhagem, embora eu ache que não tinha intenções hostis.

– E quem poderia ser, senhor Piccolo? – perguntou Gohan, ainda ofegante da luta com o pai.

– Creio que era o Vegeta – disse Piccolo. – mas ele se foi.

– Deve ter vindo nos observar – disse Goku – que tolo. Poderia pedir para treinar conosco.

O Namekuseijin sorriu, olhando para Goku e disse:

– Às vezes você é muito ingênuo, Goku... se ele começasse a treinar conosco não ia resistir a tornar as coisas sérias. E, pelo que posso presumir, um mataria o outro.

– Ah, eu não faria isso – disse Goku – Nós somos os últimos Sayajins, não acho que seja inteligente um matar o outro.

– Mas sayajins não são uma raça conhecida pela inteligência... – disse Piccolo, emendando uma risada.

– Você já descansou o suficiente – disse Goku, partindo com tudo para cima do companheiro de luta, dando início a mais um pequeno combate.

* * *

Quando chegou à Corporação Capsula, Vegeta estava faminto, mas queria evitar Bulma a qualquer custo. Pensou em ir direto para a câmara de gravidade e pedir pelo comunicador que o pai de Bulma mandasse alguém levar a comida para ele. Mas, para seu azar, Bulma estava no jardim, observando o pequeno Trunks, que rolava e engatinhava num tatame aberto no jardim.

Ele desceu atrás de uma pequena cerca viva, onde o filho não podia vê-lo, e ficou observando a criança e percebeu que o ki do menino se elevava cada vez que ele rolava ou se movimentava com mais vigor. De repente o menino se sentou e começou a socar um urso de pelúcia. O pequeno Trunks _tinha_ sangue sayajin, afinal. Ele riu quando o menino pegou o brinquedo e atirou realmente muito longe. Quando Bulma se levantou para pegá-lo, ela o viu e ele virou as costas, rumando decidido para dentro da casa.

Pediu que entregassem as suas próximas refeições direto na câmara de gravidade e se trancou para treinar. Como no espaço, queria chegar à exaustão para conseguir esquecer tudo que o tirava do estado de concentração ideal. Quando voltou para a casa, já bem tarde, não viu nenhum movimento, mas, ao passar pelo corredor, viu luz saindo por baixo da porta do quarto de Trunks. Tentou resistir, mas abriu a porta, dando de cara com Bulma, que amamentava o menino, sentada na sua poltrona. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, em silêncio, até que ele disse:

– Quando ele tiver idade, e isso vai ser em breve, eu vou começar a treiná-lo, queira você ou não.

– Por que eu iria me opor? – Perguntou Bulma, com a expressão desafiadora no rosto – Mas antes, acho bom que você crie algum vínculo com o seu filho, logo ou ele que não vai querer saber de você.

– Depois que eu lutar com os androides... eu vou dar um jeito de me estabelecer na Terra. Caso você não queira que eu fique aqui eu dou um jeito...

– Ah, isso não é problema meu, Vegeta. Você que terminou tudo entre nós. – Ela colocou o menino no berço e fez um gesto para que ele saísse. Fechou a porta do quarto e então entrou no seu, dando a ele um boa-noite frio.

Ele ficou parado, diante da porta do quarto. Queria muito entrar. Mas o orgulho o impedia. Se ele deixasse para lá, nunca mais ela o respeitaria. Foi direto para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha fria, pensando se algum dia conseguiria criar algum vínculo com o seu filho.

* * *

Os dias foram passando, e, por pior que tivesse parecido no primeiro momento o rompimento, Vegeta e Bulma conseguiram conviver em paz. Mas Trunks seguia caindo no choro cada vez que via o pai, e, talvez por causa disso, uma tensão foi crescendo entre os dois, demolindo aos poucos a cordialidade inicial.

Logo, cada detalhe acabava numa pequena e inútil discussão. Uma hora ele aparecia no laboratório reclamando da armadura que já quebrara (e ele quebrara duas de propósito) e na outra, ela o culpava pelo choro do garoto, dizendo que ele já tinha nove meses e jamais convivera com o pai, por isso, não tinha culpa se ficava com medo dele.

Numa tarde ela chegou ao seu quarto e viu a terceira armadura que fizera para ele quebrada, junto com um robô que vazava óleo e uma peça da câmara de gravidade sem importância, coberta de sujeira. Tudo em cima da sua cama. Era demais.

Ela pôs tudo numa caixa e foi até a porta da câmara de gravidade, fazendo aquilo que ela sabia que mais o irritava. Desligou a gravidade aumentada, fazendo ele, que estava transformado em super sayajin, voar pelos ares e bater numa parede lateral e cair, por causa do esforço que fazia para flutuar. Reprimindo uma risada interior, ela entrou na câmara e o viu, caído no chão passando a mão num galo imenso na cabeça. Jogou tudo em cima dele e disse:

– Olha, Vegeta... eu estou cansada desse seu jogo de gato e rato. As suas implicâncias, suas provocações sem sentido. AMADUREÇA. Eu li suas anotações, li realmente... porque eu queria estar perto de você, queria estar com você... mas toda essa vontade está sendo destruída porque você continua se comportando como um idiota prepotente e mimado. ME DESCULPE se li suas preciosas confissões sobre como você se masturbava no chuveiro pensando em mim...

Ela virou-se para sair mas ele a segurou pelo tornozelo e disse, com ar suplicante:

– Eu também estou cansado. Me desculpe.

Ela o olhou, de cima para baixo e disse:

– Eu desculpo. Mas não quero continuar sofrendo a cada momento porque você não conseguiu atingir esse ou aquele nível de ki. Até você derrotar os androides, ou o que seja... eu não quero saber de você. Você tem me feito mais mal do que bem.

Ela saiu, pisando duro e ele pensou em como as desculpas dela haviam sido sentidas. Fechou os olhos. Era melhor assim, não era? Ele havia rendido mais e melhor longe dela. Podia agora se concentrar, faltava menos de um mês para a luta e ele sentia-se a cada dia mais forte.

E, concentrado no treinamento e na luta, pôde finalmente sentir uma certa paz, embora toda noite, deitado no quarto abafado e quente, pensasse que ela ainda estava ali tão perto...

...e ela, por mais duras que tivessem sido suas palavras, admirou o quanto ele mudou de atitude, o quão respeitoso e educado foi com ela nos últimos dias antes da fatídica data anunciada para a chegada do grande mal.

Na véspera do dia em que os androides apareceriam, ela o chamou na câmara de gravidade pelo comunicador e perguntou se podia ir até lá. Ele a autorizou e ela apareceu com uma caixa que entregou a ele. Parecia um presente. Ele abriu e seus olhos arregalaram-se, com espanto. Era uma nova e visivelmente aperfeiçoada armadura completa. Quando a segurou, viu que era mais leve que nenhuma outra que ela fizera, e ela disse:

– É mais resistente, também. Eu chamo de armadura 2.0. Venho trabalhando nisso há alguns meses. Eu espero que seja... eficiente.

Ele ficou olhando para a armadura um tempo e então disse:

– Você certamente se superou. – ele a encarou por um instante, reprimindo a vontade de se aproximar mais dela. – Obrigado.

Depois de um instante de silêncio, ela sorriu e respondeu:

– Mate os androides com isso, ok? Eu quero ver você destruindo aquelas coisas usando a armadura que eu fiz.

Ele ficou sério, de repente, ao perceber o que ela dissera.

– Como assim, você quer ver? Bulma, você não pode ir até lá. Você enlouqueceu?

– Eu não acho que seja tão perigoso. Confio que você e os outros vão dar conta dos monstros. E eu quero estar lá para ver...

– Você não deve ir. É muito arriscado.

– Escuta aqui, Vegeta... acha realmente que manda em mim? Que eu vou sentar aqui e te obedecer?

– Não é isso! Será que você não entende que um campo de batalha não é lugar para alguém que não luta?

– Pois eu vou. E vou levar o pequeno Trunks comigo, se você quer saber. Você mesmo diz que ele precisa ser treinado...

Vegeta não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Você só pode ter enlouquecido, mulher. Por mais que ele seja metade sayajin, ele tem o seu sangue... e como você sempre faz questão de dizer, é apenas um bebê!

– E daí? Eu vou ficar longe o suficiente para não nos acontecer nada. Eu sei me cuidar e sei cuidar muito bem do meu filho. – ela disse, mantendo o tom desafiador.

– Bulma... se é assim, então você está por sua própria conta... eu juro que não farei absolutamente nada para te salvar... ou para te por a salvo. E se alguma coisa acontecer ao meu filho, a culpa vai ser toda sua!

Ela não tinha mais o que dizer, diante das ásperas palavras dele, saiu, irritada e foi para o quarto do filho, onde ficou olhando o menino, adormecido na sua soneca da tarde.

O que ela achava que seria uma oferta de paz praticamente acabara como um rompimento inevitável. Será que seria melhor ela ficar quieta, de longe, apenas esperando?

Ela ergueu os olhos do bebê e viu seu próprio olhar no espelho, perguntando a si mesma se não estava estragando tudo. Com um suspiro, decidiu que não podia ficar longe da ação. Não dessa vez. Sabia que se todos acabassem mortos, ela pelo menos poderia saber com antecedência. E preparar seu filho para se tornar um guerreiro poderia ser sua próxima tarefa, se o pai não sobrevivesse...

Vegeta experimentou as luvas da armadura que Bulma acabara de entregar, flexionando os dedos repetidas vezes. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto e ele pensou: "Ela é mesmo um demônio... muito melhor que as anteriores. Como consegue?". Mas, pensando no risco que ela pretendia correr, ficou sério e pensou: "Ela que não ouse...". Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ela ousaria, sim, ele pensou que manteria sua promessa... e ela estaria lá por sua conta e risco.

No dia seguinte, antes do amanhecer, Vegeta estava pronto, a armadura nova, sem um único arranhão, pronta para ser testada em campo. Quando passou pelo corredor, em frente ao quarto de Bulma, não resistiu e entrou. "Nunca fecha a maldita porta" ele pensou, observando-a profundamente adormecida, aninhada de lado na imensa cama que a fazia parecer tão pequena. "Fique" ele pensou, desejando imensamente que tudo que ela dissera na véspera tivesse sido apenas um blefe.

Voou na direção do Norte, esperando que seu treinamento tivesse sido o suficiente. Decidiu observar de longe um tempo antes de entrar em combate. Se alguém tivesse que ser o primeiro a morrer, que não fosse ele.

Bulma não disse aos pais onde iria. Apenas pegou uma cápsula, jogou-a para fazer surgir uma pequena nave e partiu, levando o pequeno Trunks com ela. Uma vez no ar, pensou "Tudo vai ficar bem, não corremos perigo algum..."

Nada disso era verdade.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Eu avisei pra vocês que cada um deles tinha sua cota de besteira para fazer... E EU SEMPRE ME PERGUNTO O QUE A IMBECIL DA BULMA FOI FAZER COM UM FUCKING BEBÊ NO MEIO DE UMA BATALHA DE VIDA OU MORTE!

2\. Sempre se diz que o Vegeta mudou quando percebeu a importancia da família para ele, mas eu sempre imaginei que isso é um processo, e não um insight repentino. A cena que ele testemunha entre o Goku, o Piccolo e o Gohan faz parte desse processo.

3\. Não costumo muito ser fã de histórias estilo "cão e gato" que tem mais briga que amor, mas esse capítulo me divertiu. Quase fiz uma nova breve reconciliação nesse capítulo, mas acabei desistindo.

4\. A música do capítulo tem a ver com isso, né?

 _"Eu odeio tudo em você_

 _Por que te amo?_

 _você odeia tudo em mim_

 _Por que você me ama?"_


	20. Convicções à prova

**Capítulo 20 – Convicções à prova**

 _You broke the bonds and you_

 _loosened chains carried_

 _the cross of my shame,_

 _of my shame_

 _You know I believe it_

 _But I still haven't found What I'm looking for_

 **(U2: I still Haven't found what I'm looking for)**

 **Nota** : Como a melhor forma de acompanhar a ação de Dragon Ball Z ainda é assistindo o desenho, esse capitulo pula parte considerável da história e se atém a reflexões de Bulma e Vegeta imediatamente antes do começo da saga de Cell. Como eu acredito que quem ler essa fanfic já passou pela série, não descreverei batalhas ou nada parecido.

Bulma fazia pequenos reparos na máquina do tempo que havia trazido seu filho do futuro enquanto refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

As coisas não haviam terminado pavorosamente mal, afinal, todos ainda estavam vivos. Mas não se podia dizer que tudo acabara bem. Na verdade, pelo jeito, nada havia terminado ainda... provavelmente, os problemas estavam apenas no começo

Cinco androides em vez de dois – e ainda bem que dois já estavam fora de combate; um dos androides destruídos era o maldito Dr. Mac Gero – e bem que ela nunca havia ido com a cara do cretino; Goku às portas da morte, embora medicado e se recuperando; ela e o filho quase haviam morrido num acidente (que Vegeta não movera UM dedo para evitar); seu filho, vindo do futuro, totalmente crescido e muito forte ao ponto de ter se tornado super sayajin; Vegeta derrotado pelos androides (mas ainda vivo) mesmo depois daquele treinamento tão rigoroso ao qual se submetera...

Mas naquele momento não estava muito preocupada com nada disso, havia algo a ser resolvido. Algo importante e que não parecia simples. Como uma máquina do tempo construída por ela de repente se multiplicava e agora havia duas máquinas do tempo? A resposta parecia bem simples, na verdade: a mesma máquina do tempo, de alguma forma, voltara duas vezes do futuro. E isso arrepiava sua espinha, principalmente quando pensava naquela estranha casca de ovo e no casulo que haviam encontrado... ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas algo lhe dizia que os androides eram o menor dos seus problemas.

Saber que havia construído uma máquina do tempo a enchia de orgulho de si mesma, mas não era nada comparável a ver o rapaz lindo que seu filho se tornara. Parecia uma mistura das melhores partes dela e de Vegeta. E era inteligente e forte. Ficou se perguntando se o fato de crescer num mundo tão duro o havia moldado daquela forma ou se ela havia, de alguma forma, o ajudado a se tornar tão forte.

Mas precisavam ter atenção... o que quer que tivesse levado aquela máquina do tempo àquele lugar, não parecia ser fruto de boa intenção.

Ela precisava se preparar para o fato de que tudo poderia dar muito errado e que Vegeta, poderia realmente morrer.

A chave que segurava caiu de repente, fazendo um estrondo na oficina. O pequeno Trunks começou a chorar e ela o pegou no colo, fazendo barulhos "Shh-Shh" para acalma-lo. Sua mente voltou ao exato momento em que achou que iria morrer, quando o Dr. Mac. derrubou sua nave. O cheiro de óleo, combustível e as ferragens retorcidas voltaram à sua mente. E a versão crescida do seu filho a socorrera, enquanto Vegeta só estava preocupado em ir atrás do androide.

Que raiva sentia de Vegeta... mas ela não podia esquecer que ele a avisara. E principalmente da promessa cheia de raiva que ele fizera, um dia antes do fatídico encontro: "Bulma... se é assim, então você está por sua própria conta... eu juro que não farei absolutamente nada para te salvar... ou para te por a salvo. E se alguma coisa acontecer ao meu filho, a culpa vai ser toda sua!"

Sim. A culpa era dela. Suspirou fundo e pensou no que teria acontecido se não tivesse aparecido e se tornado um ótimo meio de fuga para o Dr. Mac. Talvez Vegeta o destruísse e tudo já estivesse acabado, sem despertar de outros androides e sem risco para a Terra.

Ela sentiu um olhar atrás de si, como sentia quando Vegeta aparecia de repente na sala e ela estava vendo filme. Sorriu, sabendo que não era Vegeta.

Virou-se e deu com os olhos do seu filho, na versão crescida. Nunca ia cansar de olhar aquele rosto e se sentir grata por ter sido "descuidada" naqueles dez dias em que dormira com Vegeta. O rapaz tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto. Colocando a versão menor do seu filho no cercado que mantinha no laboratório ela o perguntou:

– O que foi, meu filho?

– Meu pai... ele não voltou por quê, mãe?

Bulma viu por um segundo que a expressão dele ficou tensa e ansiosa quando a chamou de mãe. Aproximou-se e acariciou de leve o rosto do seu menino e disse:

– Uma coisa que você precisa saber para lidar com o seu pai é que ele só faz o que quer. Se ele se sentiu frustrado e envergonhado por perder os androides certamente vai demorar um tempo para aparecer mas... ele vai voltar – ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso um tanto triste – cedo ou tarde ele volta, querido. Mal ou bem, este é o lugar para onde ele sempre acaba voltando.

O garoto sorriu e ela pensou: "vou fazer uma armadura para ele... aliás, posso fazer para todos"

Precisava trabalhar e ocupar a mente para não pensar em Vegeta.

* * *

A chuva batia gelada direto no rosto de Vegeta, que poderia repeli-la apenas usando o ki, mas não queria fazer isso. Desejava, de certa forma, que aquela chuva lavasse de sua alma do sentimento de fracasso que o esmagava. Por um instante lembrou-se da noite em que enfrentara a tormenta. Tanto treino, tanto esforço... e ele acabara derrotado. Malditos androides.

Começara tudo tão bem... tinha sido ridiculamente fácil matar o primeiro androide, e ele havia observado a luta de Kakarotto com ele por tempo suficiente para ter vantagens estratégicas e eliminar o outro de forma rápida e até fácil. E a partir daí tudo se complicou irremediavelmente.

Por um momento pensou em como Bulma fora imprudente, e em como aquele momento mudara tudo. Ali o Dr. Mac conseguira a oportunidade para fugir... e a fuga libertara aqueles androides que seu filho tinha tanto medo. Ele avisara... ele realmente avisara, e ela insistira em colocar a si mesma e o filho em risco. Mas ele podia dividir a culpa com ela, afinal de contas, também tinha responsabilidade no despertar dos androides.

Sabia que fora idiota e imprudente ao decidir que queria lutar com os tais poderosos androides. Uma vez, uma única vez ele poderia ter escutado um conselho racional e prudente, que vinha de ninguém mais do que seu próprio filho. E ele, em vez disso, socara o pobre garoto no estômago.

Mas o garoto... era difícil acreditar que o pirralho babão se tornaria um guerreiro super sayajin... se bem que ele reconhecera o potencial no menino assim que voltara do espaço, ao sentir seu ki e ver suas reações e movimentos. Mas vê-lo crescido, ele devia admitir, o enchia de um orgulho que ele não conhecia. E se aquela versão do garoto que crescera com ele morto era forte, aquele que ainda era um bebê, se fosse treinado por ele desde criança, seria mais forte ainda. Quando tudo acabasse, deveria treinar seu filho.

O problema era realmente conseguir vencer aquele terrível batalha, derrotar aquele maldito grupo de inimigos...

A derrota doía mais que tudo. O gosto do próprio sangue vinha à sua boca e ele crispava os pulsos de ódio. Agora, pelo jeito, estavam todos esperando Kakarotto para enfrenta-los, mas seria ele capaz de derrotar aquelas coisas? Seria o momento em que deveria unir forças com seu maior rival?

Ele não sabia como poderia superar os poderes que obtivera nos últimos meses. Novamente, como quando treinava para se tornar super sayajin, quando achava que atingira o limite, que alcançara o topo, era repelido para trás e para baixo, e parecia que teria que começar do zero.

Ali, no meio do nada, decidiu que iria treinar sozinho, como fizera até então, e só depois que estivesse mais poderoso, ele iria procurar os outros. Se estivessem mortos, faria o que pudesse, mas não morreria nas mãos daqueles malditos androides.

Sem aviso, ele explodiu uma gigantesca pedra numa colina adiante dele. Ficou observando satisfeito os minúsculos pedaços voando e desaparecendo no vale lá embaixo. Havia muito a fazer. Havia uma derrota a superar.

E ele treinou incansavelmente, por dias. Quando sentia fome, procurava animais no vale, matava e dava um jeito para assa-los. Podia sobreviver por muito tempo... então, muitos dias depois que começara a treinar, sentiu dois kis muito fortes e decidiu investigar o que seria. Era ao Norte. Levantou voo e seguiu aquele rastro, certo que naquela direção estaria sua redenção.

* * *

Bulma estava orgulhosa de seu trabalho. Ela havia conseguido recriar a invenção do Dr. Gero que limitava os poderes dos androides. E tinha armaduras quase prontas para Vegeta e os outros. Ela estava se sentindo muito produtiva e pronta para colaborar enquanto carregava sua nave querendo logo ajudar a resolver aquele problema.

Claro que havia a péssima notícia de que havia outro monstro, mas ela sabia que se todos aqueles lutadores que ela conhecia tão bem trabalhassem, se ajudando, poderiam derrotar a terrível ameaça. O difícil era convencer Vegeta a trabalhar com os outros...

* * *

Trunks encarava o pai, que há dois dias se recusava a treinar com ele. O rapaz era incapaz de entender por que não conseguia quebrar aquela barreira que o separava de alguém que ele aprendera a admirar sem conhecer, e a sua frustração crescia a medida que o pai o rejeitava.

Vegeta, por sua vez, mesmo orgulhoso do filho, queria saber até onde iria a sua persistência. Queria demais treiná-lo, mas o filho precisava aprender a controlar sua mente e sua vontade para não revelar tão facilmente a sua estratégia. E isso ele deveria conseguir sozinho...

De repente, o sayajin sentiu a aproximação de pelo menos um grande poder conhecido... Kakarotto e junto com ele só poderia estar Goham.

Certamente o que mais irritava Vegeta era ver Kakarotto sorridente e feliz como ele aparecera naquele momento. Mas quando o outro sayajin contou sobre a possibilidade de treinarem num lugar especial onde um dia equivalia a um ano, ele realmente se interessou. Mas havia uma coisa que ele não podia admitir...

– Eu e Trunks vamos primeiro! – ele interrompeu a explicação de Kakarotto, que o encarou sorridente.

– Ok. Vocês podem ir primeiro. Depois vamos eu e Gohan, depois Piccolo e os outros.

No caminho para a tal plataforma celeste, ele pensava em como treinaria e conseguiria fazer com que seu filho se desenvolvesse mais e melhor. De repente, um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Vegeta: ele sabia o que faria. O garoto treinaria sozinho, e ele faria questão de frustrá-lo. Exatamente como seu pai fazia quando ele era uma criança.

Trunks colocaria o método do Rei Vegeta à prova.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Espero não ter decepcionado quem esperava ver alguma coisa das batalhas do anime, mas meu foco é o romance entre Vegeta e Bulma, então, acabamos correndo por fora aqui.

2\. Uma das grandes mudanças da personalidade do Vegeta, ao meu ver, se deve ao contato dele com o filho crescido. Aqui tento começar essa transformação. Ela se completa nos dois próximos capítulos. Faltam apenas 4 para o fim.

3\. A música do U2 que eu escolhi para esse capítulo fala de dilema existencial. Pensei no Vegeta em sua jornada:

Você quebrou os laços

e afrouxou correntes que carregavam

a cruz da minha vergonha

da minha vergonha

Você sabe que acredito

Mas eu ainda não econtrei aquilo que eu procuro


	21. O que diferencia os homens dos meninos

**Capítulo 21 – O que diferencia homens de meninos**

 _I'll give you everything you want_

 _Except the thing that you want_

 _You are the first one of your kind_

 _And you feel like no-one before_

 _You steal right under my door_

 _I kneel 'cause I want you some more_

 _I want the lot of what you got_

 **(U2: Original of Species – How to dismantle an atomic bomb, 2004)**

Nota: Boa parte desse capítulo foca o ponto de vista de Trunks porque isso é essencial para a mudança que acaba se processando na personalidade de Vegeta. O capítulo engloba as duas passagens de pai e filho: primeiro, juntos antes do encontro com Cell e depois, na preparação para os jogos de Cell, quando Vegeta entra sozinho.

O trecho em flashback está em negrito e itálico.  
Desculpem a demora, fiquei uns dias sem internet.

Entrar na sala do tempo era como contemplar de perto o infinito. Para o jovem Trunks, acostumado como era com paisagens devastadas, depois de dois meses na sala do tempo, contemplando sua paisagem clara e infinita, apesar do peso da gravidade, o fazia finalmente sentir alguma paz e tranquilidade.

Mas o infinito que ele contemplava na sala do tempo não era apenas de espaço, mas também, o tempo infinito, passado, presente e futuro em todas as direções. Quando entrara ali, pudera claramente ouvir vozes que vinham do seu passado, que ali ainda era um futuro que provavelmente jamais aconteceria, a voz de sua mãe, as vozes dos androides e, principalmente, a voz do seu mestre Gohan.

Muito provavelmente ele não estaria ali sem o sacrifício de seu mestre, e era estranho vê-lo na forma de uma criança. Tão estranho quanto conhecer o pai que sempre idealizara e descobrir que ele não se parecia nada com o que ele imaginara a vida inteira.

– Você vai treinar ou vai ficar aí olhando para o nada?

A voz do pai era rascante e nada animadora quando ele passou por ele e sumiu na imensidão branca. Trunks sabia que não adiantava segui-lo. Dia após dia, ele recusava-se a treinar com o filho e o ignorava. Sumia por horas, e Trunks acabava treinando só, frustrado com a ausência do pai, mas enfrentando as condições extremas da sala, frio, calor, gravidade aumentada. Precisava ficar mais forte, precisava agora de força para que conseguisse passar mais tempo como super sayajin, como o pai dissera que ele fizesse.

Não conseguia compreender: seu pai o destratava o tempo todo, e, ainda assim, ele desejava de toda forma corresponder a qualquer expectativa que ele tivesse. Desejava provar o valor a um pai que duvidava dele constantemente. Mas aquele dia seria diferente. Em vez de ficar próximo ao centro, perto de onde podia ter a noção de como se passava o tempo, Trunks decidiu que iria o mais longe que pudesse, procurando as condições mais extremas da sala.

E iria como super sayajin. E assim permaneceria o tempo que aguentasse.

* * *

Antes de treinar o corpo, Vegeta pretendia treinar a mente do seu filho, por isso o evitava sistematicamente, enquanto não negligenciava seu próprio treinamento, elaborara um programa intenso para si mesmo: primeiro se expor ao máximo às piores condições que pudesse encontrar na sala, mais frio ou mais quente, onde o ar fosse mais rarefeito e a gravidade ainda mais densa. Lá, ele se transformava em super sayajin e então, passava horas se exercitando com o peso do próprio corpo, forçando-se a ficar mais forte.

Mas chegaria a hora que deveria lutar com o próprio filho para que ambos treinassem, mas isso só aconteceria quando o menino se provasse um verdadeiro homem e o desafiasse para uma luta _de verdade_. Não queria um combate amigável como o que presenciara entre Goku e seu filho quando os observava escondido na floresta. Ele queria o filho atacando-o com todo ódio que pudesse encontrar dentro de si...

Erguido apenas pelas pontas dos dedos, de cabeça para baixo desafiando a gravidade aumentada dez vezes da sala do tempo, Vegeta lembrava-se de quando fora treinado pelo próprio pai...

 ** _Ele podia ainda ver claramente. As pernas fortes do pai, correndo à frente dele, não se importando se o pequeno príncipe conseguia acompanhar a corrida do monarca dos sayajins. O garoto não tinha mais que quatro anos, mas queria provar ao pai que era tão forte quanto ele. Não havia risos ou brincadeira entre pai e filho._**

 ** _– Você é um príncipe, um guerreiro de primeira classe. Não se comporte como um verme inútil!_**

 ** _Um sonoro e pesado tapa em seu rosto completou a frase, e o menino sentiu muita vontade de atacar o próprio pai. Ele apenas havia reclamado que o pai corria muito rápido. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas ele as secou antes que caíssem. O pai dizia sempre que cada lágrima que um sayajin derramasse seria uma vergonha que ficaria para sempre gravada em sua face. E tudo que ele queria era ser como seu pai. Tudo que queria, era lutar como o pai... e lutar com o pai, mas isso ainda não era permitido, e ele não sabia porquê._**

 ** _A outra lembrança que ele tinha envolvia uma série gigantesca de pesos do metal mais pesado do universo. Seu pai queria obrigá-lo a pegar o maior e mais pesado e erguer sobre a cabeça, depois que erguera todos os anteriores, o último com imenso esforço. O peso, além de tudo, tinha a forma de um grande cubo com uma alça de cada lado, e era difícil até mesmo encontrar posição para tirá-lo do chão._**

 ** _– Levante o peso!_**

 ** _– Mas é muito maior que eu!_**

 ** _– Isso não importa! Eu já despachei seu irmão fraco para um planeta patético porque ele não conseguiu levantar nem mesmo o menor dos pesos... não queira ser o próximo. Se não conseguir, nunca mais quero ver sua cara na minha frente._**

 ** _Ele se lembrava de encarar os olhos pretos do pai antes de se posicionar e segurar as incômodas alças do cubo. Então, ainda encarando o pai, o garoto de 5 anos tirou toda sua força de onde ele nem imaginava que ela estaria e ergueu o cubo de uma vez, levantando-o acima de sua cabeça. O pai sorria, um sorriso que não era simpático ou encorajador... era um sorriso mau._**

 ** _Num movimento contínuo, ele não devolveu o peso ao chão, mas sim atirou-o com toda força que ainda lhe restava, querendo atingir o Rei Vegeta em cheio. Por um segundo, o sorriso do rei deu lugar a uma expressão surpresa, que desapareceu quando o Rei ergueu um braço e segurou o peso com apenas uma das mãos, encarando o filho, que o olhava nos olhos, o ódio e a revolta transparecendo no seu minúsculo rosto suado._**

 ** _O rei sorriu, um sorriso orgulhoso e satisfeito e disse:_**

 ** _– Você está pronto para lutar com seu pai._**

 ** _Rapidamente, ele se tornou forte, embora seu físico franzino e sua altura diminuta enganassem bastante. Mas quando fez oito anos, foi a vez de Freeza o levar embora. Ouviu a discussão entre o pai e Freeza escondido, e entendeu que nada de bom o aguardava:_**

 ** _– Mas você já tem Nappa, Raditz e outros dos meus mais bravos sayajins... por que levar o meu filho?_**

 ** _– Meus observadores me falaram sobre o menino com a força de dez guerreiros, Vegeta. Espera realmente que eu o deixe contigo para crescer e liderar uma revolta contra mim?_**

 ** _– Esse seu comportamento paranoico... Freeza, já te dei muitas provas de fidelidade do meu planeta e da minha raça... Não tire de mim o único filho que eu amo._**

 ** _– Você pode ficar com ele... e morrer com ele quando eu destruir seu planeta._**

 _ **Sem saída, o rei abriu mão, e, quando entrou na nave de Freeza, o pequeno Vegeta pôde ver perfeitamente duas lágrimas rolando pela face do seu pai, que não as enxugou. A vida inteira ele soube que aquelas lágrimas eram a vergonha por abrir mão do seu filho e a tristeza de não poder lutar por ele sem colocar toda raça sayajin em risco.**.._

Vegeta saiu de seu devaneio. O que ele queria do filho era exatamente o que ele fizera com seu pai, um ataque cheio de ódio para provar que ficar forte, tornar-se invencível era mais importante do que qualquer laço de sangue.

Voltou horas depois para o centro da sala, onde deveria comer e dormir. Dormir na sala do tempo era o mais difícil, pois ali sempre estava claro e só a exaustão fazia com que ele realmente conseguisse dormir profundamente com tamanha claridade.

Trunks não apareceu para comer. E horas depois, ele se levantou, ainda exausto e sonolento, constatando que a cama do filho, que se preocupava em ajeitar as cobertas cada vez que saía, ainda estava intacta. Eles haviam sido advertidos sobre os riscos de se afastar demais do centro da sala, poderiam se perder para sempre. Os olhos de Vegeta se estreitaram, procurando no horizonte mas ele decidiu que ainda era cedo para se preocupar, e decidiu continuar treinando. O garoto não era estúpido, apareceria logo.

Mas não apareceu. Ele realmente se preocupava, agora. Passou a mão no queixo, pensativo e resolveu buscar o ki do filho, embora esse expediente na sala do Tempo não fosse tão confiável quanto na Terra. Ele sentiu certo alívio quando sentiu o ki de Trunks em algum lugar na direção que ele decidira chamar de Oeste, tomando como base as duas ampuletas da sala.

O ki de Trunks oscilava entre muito forte e extremamente fraco... Vegeta sabia o que significava isso: ele tentava manter-se como super sayajin muito perto do seu limite físico e mental, e Vegeta presumiu que o filho corria risco de morte, porque manter-se naquele estado há tanto tempo sem comer e nem dormir era um risco imenso.

Sem pensar, Vegeta voou na direção de onde o ki de Trunks emanava uma energia que, alta ou baixa, parecia furiosa. Uma hora e meia depois, foi atingido por uma surpreendente nevasca. Não sabia que havia tal coisa na sala do Tempo. Seguiu, sempre na direção em que sentia o ki do filho até que o viu, de pé, no meio da torrente nevada, emanando calor e tentando repelir a neve que rodopiava em volta dele. Desceu, não sem alguma dificuldade de visão no meio da neve que parecia vir de todos os lados e chamou:

– Ei, Trunks!

O filho o encarou de longe. Estava transformado em super sayajin, mas parecia próximo a sucumbir. Ainda assim, juntou forças e correu na direção do pai, que percebeu o ataque antes que ele acontecesse. Vegeta sorriu, e quando o garoto o atingiu, ele segurou o ataque com as duas mãos, vendo o rapaz então revirar os olhos, e desfalecer, caindo na neve macia. Ficou olhando o filho no chão por instantes e então, o pôs nos ombros, levantando vôo na direção do centro da sala do tempo.

* * *

Trunks voltou à consciência aos poucos, e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi que estava deitado bem aquecido, mas sem suas roupas de treino, que estavam na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele tentou se erguer e sentiu uma dor fraca nas costas e tossiu de leve. De repente viu o pai sentado numa cadeira, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos juntas apoiando o queixo, olhando direto para ele.

– Pai... você me trouxe de volta?

– Sua mãe tinha razão em uma coisa: você se recupera bem rápido. Achei que ia passar pelo menos dois dias inconsciente. Você sequer teve febre, achei que podia ter pegado uma pneumonia.

O garoto o olhava perplexo. O pai jamais falara tanto com ele.

– Eu dormi por quanto tempo?

Vegeta deu uma olhada no relógio central, que não se movera quase nada e calculou:

– Umas dezoito horas. Eu te achei com hipotermia. Não estava pior porque estava transformado em super sayajin, mas agora está esgotado porque esgotou totalmente suas forças. Mas eu estou orgulhoso de você. Amanhã podemos começar a treinar lutando.

– Lutando? Mas o senhor disse...

– Você se lembra que me atacou?

– Sim – ele disse envergonhado – eu estava com ódio porque me coloquei naquela situação para provar ao senhor que sou forte...

– Eu sei que você é forte desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Mas eu queria saber se você teria coragem de atacar seu próprio pai – ele se levantou e foi na direção da cozinha – e você tem. E por isso vai treinar comigo. Tem sopa na cozinha. Levante-se porque eu não me chamo Bulma e não levo refeições na cama. E porque você precisa se recuperar plenamente para lutar com seu pai.

* * *

O golpe de Trunks atingiu o pai com força, mas Vegeta aguentou. E sorriu. Os dois se encararam e o rapaz também sorriu. Na sala do Tempo haviam se passado oito meses e os dois haviam ficado muito fortes, e agora Vegeta acumulava já quase dois meses vivendo como super sayajin. O filho o admirava mais que nunca, pois agora podia ver que, como sua mãe dissera, havia um coração dentro do peito do seu pai, um coração duro e sombrio, mas, ainda assim, leal e forte. E nada se comparava ao olhar admirado do seu pai. Receber a admiração de quem sempre parecia exalar desprezo era algo que não podia ser medido.

– Descanse, Trunks – o pai quase ordenou, e o rapaz saiu da forma super sayajin. Pela primeira vez em dois meses, Vegeta fez o mesmo. Ficaram os dois sentados, observando o infinito, até que o garoto disse:

– Não alcançarei sua força nessa sala, pai.

Vegeta, que tinha as mãos trançadas sob o queixo disse então:

– Não se simplesmente tentar me alcançar. – ele o encarou e o olhar intimidou o rapaz, mas ele completou: – Me supere. No mundo onde você vive eu já não existo. Você é o meu legado.

O rapaz ficou olhando o pai, que disse, de repente:

– Você tem os olhos de sua mãe. Nunca existiu um sayajin de olhos azuis. Você é o primeiro.

– Eu não sou um sayajin, pai. Sou apenas meio – um tapa interrompeu sua fala. Vegeta estava de pé diante dele e parecia furioso. O rapaz o encarava perplexo.

– Nunca mais diga isso. – os olhos do seu pai eram pura fúria. – você é um sayajin, não importam o que digam. Tem a força, tem a ira... tem a disciplina de um sayajin – Vegeta virou as costas para o filho e deu alguns passos adiante, mas parou quando ouviu o filho dizer:

– A força, apenas, te faz bruto. A ira, apenas, te faz tolo. A disciplina, apenas, te faz escravo. Mas a força, a ira e a disciplina, juntos, te fazem um guerreiro, e o guerreiro é forte, é sábio e é livre.

Vegeta voltou-se na direção do filho, lentamente, e perguntou:

– Sua mãe o ensinou isso?

O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça e disse então:

– Quando você foi morto, ela encontrou suas anotações. Ela me disse que lamentou o fato de Piccolo estar morto e não haver mais Kami-Sama para que ela usasse as esferas do dragão para aprender a compreender sua língua. Então, ela passou a usar todo seu tempo livre e tudo que sobrara das naves sayajins para tentar traduzir suas anotações. Ela dizia que o senhor vivia nesses papeis... quando eu tinha nove anos ela finalmente conseguiu traduzir algumas coisas... não tudo. Mas ela me disse que esse lema certamente era o seu legado para mim. Força. Ira. Disciplina. Ela nunca teve certeza se era isso mesmo que dizia a frase, no entanto.

Vegeta crispou os pulsos, tentando disfarçar a emoção. Mesmo com ele morto naquela linha do tempo onde seu filho crescera, Bulma, e somente ela, havia mantido sua memória. Bulma... fizera seu filho crescer como sayajin. Ela transformara seu menino chorão num homem que crescera muito rápido. Ele, Vegeta, se tornara um sayajin através do ódio. Mas seu filho devia muito ao amor de Bulma. E, sem que ele revelasse isso ao filho ou desejasse que alguém no mundo soubesse, naquele momento ele sentia a mais profunda gratidão pela mulher que agora ele sabia, amava profundamente.

– Pai? – Trunks o olhava intrigado, percebendo a ausência momentânea que o acometera. Ele respondeu rapidamente:

– Era isso mesmo que dizia a frase.

Ele mudou de direção e voltou para o centro da sala do Tempo, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, pensando apenas na sua Bulma.

* * *

Quando a porta da sala do tempo se abriu e Vegeta entrou pela segunda vez, sentia um gosto amargo. Afinal, havia falhado mais uma vez, e acumulava derrotas dolorosas com uma frequência que não podia aceitar. Talvez a pior delas fosse perder para seu próprio orgulho, permitir que sua vaidade o tornasse estúpido o suficiente para por toda a Terra em risco. E o pior de tudo: seu filho o advertira da sua imprudência e ele o ignorara.

Nunca deixaria de lamentar aquele erro. Nunca se esqueceria de como sua vaidade o fizera ser derrotado por um inimigo que poderia ter sido facilmente vencido. Encarou o infinito, pensando que gostaria, na verdade, que o filho tivesse pedido para passar mais um ano com ele naquela sala. Mas se queria o filho com ele, também desejava a solidão. Desejava mergulhar no fundo de si mesmo e transformar todos os seus erros em força. Dentro dele uma confusão de ódio, inveja, raiva... tudo isso o consumia. Para enfrentar o monstro do lado de fora, precisava enfrentar o monstro dentro dele. Ou acabaria consumido.

Ele não sabia, mas esse monstro era muito mais difícil de matar do que ele imaginava.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Eu adoro a sala do tempo, Sério, meu lugar mega hiper super favorito em DBZ. Ela é o segundo elemento mágico que eu mais gosto na série, logo atrás da nuvem voadora. Me lembra a série Nárnia, Harry Potter (que foi escrito depois da série), etc.  
2\. Mirai Trunks, como já disse uma vez, é um personagem que eu acredito ser ESSENCIAL para a grande transformação que se processa em Vegeta na saga de Cell. E como vemos muito pouco desse treinamento, eu encaixei elementos da fic, como as anotações...  
3\. O que nos leva a elas. As famigeradas anotações, aquilo que quase acaba com a relação deles acaba por mostrar a Vegeta o que Bulma sente por ele. O empenho dela em se conectar a ele através das anotações acaba por derreter nosso coração de pedra. E veremos como isso vai ser importante no proximo capítulo.  
4\. Mais uma do U2, uma das minhas favoritas... que resume como a relação entre Vegeta e Trunks é complexa e como Trunks é o primeiro da espécie dele (pelo menos no ponto de vista do Vegeta).

Eu te darei tudo que você quiser  
Exceto aquilo que você quer  
Você é o primeiro da sua espécie  
E você sente como ninguém antes  
Você rouba bem debaixo de minha porta  
E me ajoelho porque quero um pouco mais  
Eu quero muito do que você tem  
E não quero nada que você não seja


	22. O mais amargo vazio

**Capítulo 22 – O mais amargo vazio**

 _This is the end, beautiful friend  
This is the end, my only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes, again_

 _Can you picture what will be, so limitless and free_  
 _Desperately in need, of some, stranger's hand_  
 _In a, desperate land_

 **(The Doors: The End. – The Doors, 1967)**

 **Nota:** Este capítulo, obviamente, se passa após os jogos de Cell, o que significa um grande salto na historia. Assistir a saga de Cell ajuda a compreender esse capítulo melhor.

"Nunca mais irei lutar"

A frase ecoava dentro dele e parecia soar no vazio do seu espírito. Os ombros de Vegeta estavam caídos, seus olhos contemplavam o nada. Os outros haviam partido, levando o corpo do seu filho, inerte e morto, para o templo de Kami-Sama e ele havia ficado para trás. Propositalmente para trás. Não queria estar junto daqueles vermes. Nem do filho de Kakaroto... e, principalmente, não queria encarar seu filho quando ele voltasse dos mortos se ele não conseguira fazer absolutamente nada para evitar seu assassinato por Cell.

Olhou e viu ao longe aqueles humanos patéticos que haviam aparecido acreditando que seriam páreo para o monstro, o tal Mr. Satan e seu séquito de idiotas. Em outros tempos, ele os mataria apenas para aliviar a frustração, mas agora ele sabia que esse era o tipo de coisa que aumentava o vazio em seu peito em vez de preenchê-lo. Precisava fugir dali, apenas fugir. Olhou para o céu e partiu, sem saber exatamente para onde.

Pela primeira vez desde que voltara a Terra, não tinha um objetivo, não tinha motivo algum para ficar mais forte ou desejar lutar, e isso o consumia. Era como se todas as derrotas seguidas que havia sofrido agora o esmagassem: a derrota na Terra, a morte pelas mãos de Freeza, a dificuldade imensa para se tornar super sayajin, a humilhação nas mãos da Androide 18, a sua falha em escapar do jogo tolo de Cell e, finalmente, a batalha final contra Cell que acabara com seu filho morto. Era insuportável ficar ali.

Voou na direção do horizonte, onde o sol ia morrendo, deixando o céu rosado e as montanhas brilhando com uma aura alaranjada. Às vezes a beleza da Terra quase o ofendia. Ele pousou no cume de uma montanha, e para todos os lados que olhasse, só havia mais e mais montanhas. Ficou ali, com a mente vazia e de repente, pensou em Kakarotto.

A morte do rival o lançara nesse vazio. Nada mais havia a ser provado, afinal. Ele poderia afirmar que era um soldado de classe superior, que era o mais forte. Mas no fundo sabia que morreria com essa triste derrota a humilhar seu espírito: não conseguira provar que ele era o mais forte, logo ele, o príncipe dos Sayajins. Respirou fundo e, de repente, explodiu:

– KAKAROTTO! – ele gritou, furioso, tornando-se super sayajin. Energia emanava do seu corpo, suficiente para destruir o pico, provocando avalanches pelas quatro faces da montanha. Não era o suficiente para aplacar a sua frustração nem sua raiva. Mas antes que ele destruísse qualquer outra coisa, ouviu seu nome:

– Vegeta...? – a voz de Kakarotto, nítida e forte, como se ele estivesse diante do rival. Como ele não respondeu a voz repetiu: – Vegeta... sei que você está me ouvindo.

Ele arregalou os olhos, espantado e voltou a sua forma original, pousando no platô que se tornara o pico da montanha após sua explosão de raiva. Hesitante, respondeu:

– Kakarotto? É você?

Uma risada antecedeu a resposta:

– Sou eu mesmo, Vegeta. Estou falando contigo através do senhor Kaioh.

– Por quê? Não sou um dos seus amigos ou seu filho. Eles que gostariam de falar contigo.

– Já falei com eles. E você não estava lá, então, te procurei, porque precisava falar com você também.

– Te ocorreu que eu posso não querer falar contigo, seu maldito covarde?

O outro riu.

– Eu precisava fazer o que fiz, Vegeta. Não ia me perdoar nunca se a Terra fosse destruída por Cell. Em vez de bilhões de pessoas, apenas eu morri. Acho uma troca justa.

– Mas com você morto jamais poderemos lutar.

– Não conte com isso. Um dia você vai morrer também. Então poderemos ver quem é o mais forte sem risco de ferir ninguém inocente.

– Você não pode usar aquelas malditas esferas para voltar? Eu não quero morrer, não tão cedo.

– Na verdade, Vegeta, você é um dos motivos para eu pedir que meus amigos não tentem ir ao planeta Namekusein para usar as esferas de lá. Não acho que eu e você tenhamos mais que medir forças, mas você não concorda comigo. Se eu voltasse, acabaríamos lutando e esse seria um risco desnecessário para a Terra.

– Eu estou me lixando para a Terra.

– Isso é mentira – afirmou Kakarotto, e ele não teve coragem de desmentir – Já é tempo de você admitir que gosta da Terra. Que quer ficar aqui.

Ele continuou mudo. Kakarotto continuou:

– E você é o último sayajin vivo.

– Não sou o último. Você teve seu filho e eu tenho o meu e eles são sayajins. Não importa que tenham genes humanos...

A risada de Kakarotto o pegou novamente de surpresa. Ele percebeu, repentinamente, o que acabara de afirmar.

– Você mudou, Vegeta – a voz do outro era contundente. – Não despreza mais os humanos. Nem a Terra. Acho que temos agradecer a Bulma por isso.

Vegeta bufou de raiva e disse:

– O que você tem a ver com isso?

– Vegeta... Bulma é minha amiga, a primeira amiga que eu tive. E eu acredito que ela ame você. Espero sinceramente que vocês dois se entendam.

– Já te disse que você não tem nada a ver com isso, Kakarotto.

– Está bem... – o outro respondeu, e, no silêncio que se seguiu, ele se sentiu obrigado a responder:

– Por que eu voltaria para Bulma derrotado?

– Você realmente acredita que foi derrotado? Vegeta, não sei se você notou, mas só quando você se juntou aos outros que Gohan conseguiu a força para derrotar Cell. Acredite ou não, você não luta mais sozinho, então, quando um inimigo como Cell é derrotado, você é parte da vitória, mesmo que não seja seu o golpe fatal.

Vegeta ficou em silêncio. Então Goku completou:

– E eu tenho certeza que você sente a falta de Bulma. E do seu filho. Acredite em mim: a única coisa que me entristece em estar morto é saber que sentirei falta de Chichi e Gohan todos os dias.

Ele pensou em responder. Mas percebeu, repentinamente, que não ouviria resposta alguma de Kakarotto.

* * *

Bulma havia acompanhado a luta contra Cell pela TV até onde fora possível. Então, ela pensou que não queria ver a morte de nenhum amigo ou mesmo de Vegeta ou seu filho... embora ela soubesse que havia a chance de seu filho ressuscitar através das esferas do dragão, Vegeta não teria a mesma chance, e era isso que secretamente a afligia. Ele já fora morto uma vez e para ele não haveria segunda chance.

Refugiou-se no quarto dela com o filho, mas era impossível lidar com a criança naquele estado. O bebê parecia perceber sua aflição, e quando ela não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmar seu choro, sua mãe veio em seu socorro e disse:

– Eu fico com ele, Bulma. Vá fazer qualquer outra coisa.

A TV já não mostrava a luta: as câmeras aparentemente haviam sido destruídas. Isso significava que ela estaria às cegas dali em diante. De alguma forma, o interior da casa a oprimia, então, ela seguiu até uma escada e foi para um lugar onde ela há muito tempo não ia.

Havia um terraço na ala norte da Corporação Capsula, um lugar onde sua mãe cultivava um enorme e exuberante jardim onde havia até um pequeno lago com uma cascata e peixes. Tinha sido seu lugar favorito quando criança, e ela acreditava que seria um lugar que o pequeno Trunks amaria, assim que tivesse idade para brincar em um jardim. Mas ela havia esquecido aquele jardim, se tornara adulta demais, talvez, para apreciar a beleza daquela paisagem artificial idealizada por sua mãe. Sentou-se num banco, segurando as próprias pernas, numa posição aninhada e deixou-se ficar ali, olhando a cascata por horas, até que sua mente estava vazia e ela não sabia mais direito o que estava pensando.

De repente, ao longe, começaram a soar buzinas, gritos... parecia o fim de uma partida esportiva particularmente disputada que acabara em vitória. Correu para a sala, onde seu pai e alguns funcionários acompanhavam o noticiário que falava sobre a derrota de Cell.

Ficou surpresa quando viu o rosto barbado de Mr. Satan na tela, anunciado como o vencedor do combate. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Não havia a mínima chance daquele lutador fajuto ter vencido o combate. Quando alguém disse que ele havia sido "O vencedor e sobrevivente", uma aflição tomou conta dela e ela correu para o seu quarto, onde enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou, chorou... se aquele havia sido o sobrevivente, isso significava que...

– Vegeta – ela murmurou, tentando abafar as palavras no travesseiro. Se ele estava morto, isso significava que ele não voltaria... e provavelmente nem Goku, nem seus amigos Kuririn, Tenshinhan e Yamcha. Só havia esperança para Goham e seu filho... Lágrimas desciam pela sua face, ela só conseguia pensar nas palavras nunca ditas entre ela e Vegeta, que agora estavam perdidas para sempre. Foi quando ouviu, atrás de si, uma voz:

– Mãe?

Ela levantou-se para ver o jovem Trunks, com a armadura destruída na altura do peito, o rosto sujo e as roupas bem esfarrapadas, mas ainda assim, vivo.

– Filho! – Ela gritou e o correu para os braços dele, que imediatamente caiu no choro, como uma criança. Ela o abraçou e disse: – O que houve, meu filho? Eu vi na TV que estão dizendo que o tal do Mister Satan derrotou Cell... isso não pode ser verdade.

– E não é – ele enxugou as lágrimas e disse: – foi Gohan, mamãe. Gohan destruiu Cell, mas eu não pude ver porque... – ele hesitou um instante, mas depois sorriu – no meu mundo ele também era um super sayajin muito forte... mas não tão forte quanto é agora... graças a ele, e também a Goku, meu pai e os outros, o monstro foi destruído.

Ele sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso, dizendo:

– Imagino que Goku deve estar muito orgulhoso.

O sorriso dele desapareceu e ela disse:

– Ah, não...

– Goku está morto. E eu também estive.

– Seu... pai?

– Ele sobreviveu... mas não sei onde ele está – Trunks recomeçou a chorar e ela disse: – O que é isso, meu filho?

– Ele se recusou a ir para a plataforma celeste, mãe... ele não quis estar lá. Eu fui levado morto por Tenshin han! Meu próprio pai...

Bulma encarou o filho, séria. Apesar de tudo, ela sabia exatamente o motivo porque Vegeta não havia ido à plataforma, e perguntou, suavemente:

– Onde seu pai estava quando você foi morto?

– Bem ao meu lado... mas eu não me lembro... só sei que fui atingido e...

– Trunks – ela sorriu brevemente – eu sei porque seu pai não estava lá quando você voltou, acredite em mim... ele jamais conseguiria te encarar quando acredita que sua morte foi uma falha dele. O orgulho dele não o permitiria encará-lo nesse momento...

Um brilho apareceu nos olhos do jovem, e ela completou:

– Acredite... isso significa que ele se importa com o que você pensa dele. E quando ele se importa com o que alguém pensa... é realmente muito incomum, porque normalmente ele não está nem aí para o que ninguém pensa.

– Acha que ele vai voltar, mãe?

Ela o encarou e deu um suspiro profundo. Essa era uma pergunta que ela mesma se fazia, e que agora, com a morte de Goku era mais difícil de responder.

– Quem sabe? Se ele voltar, ele voltou... mas é você que está diante de mim agora, precisando muito de um banho e de descanso.

Ela o levou até o quarto da versão mais jovem dele onde, desde que descobrira que ele era seu filho vindo do futuro, ela mandara por uma cama para ele. Providenciou roupas e disse a ele que tomasse um banho e se deitasse na cama ao lado do berço. Baixou as luzes do quarto, deixando-o na penumbra e ficou ao seu lado até que ele adormecesse. Já havia anoitecido há bastante tempo, e sua mãe trouxera também o pequeno Trunks para o quarto, que agora a olhava do berço, na expectativa de ser amamentado antes de dormir.

Ela sorriu para o filho e o pegou no colo, sentando-se na poltrona que usava para amamentá-lo. O bebê mamou tranquilamente, ficando mais e mais sonolento, até que ela o pôs para arrotar e colocou no berço, onde ele se mexeu por um instante antes de se acomodar e dormir... agora, aos onze meses, ele dormia doze horas toda noite, o que para ela era uma benção. Sentindo-se ela mesma cansada, foi para o seu quarto.

Queria dormir, esquecer, mergulhar num sono profundo e sem sonhos... mas, quando entrou no seu quarto e sentou-se na penteadeira, viu algo atrás dela que a fez virar, com o coração aos pulos.

Vegeta estava em pé na sua varanda, com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério, olhando diretamente para ela.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Uma das cenas mais marcantes para mim na saga de Cell é justamente o Vegeta dizendo que jamais iria lutar novamente. Fico imaginando o tamanho do sentimento de derrota dele naquele momento.

2\. Na cena da Bulma angustiada deveria, por questão de coerência, mostrá-la fumando. Mas decidi não colocar esse detalhe porque sou contra o fumo.

3\. Faltam apenas dois capítulos. E no próximo respondemos a pergunta que é o título dessa história.

4\. A música do The Doors é sobre a morte. Mas nesse capítulo falo de uma morte simbólica. A morte daquele Vegeta do primeiro capítulo, indiferente e egoísta, substituído pelo Vegeta que conhecemos depois,

Este é o fim

Meu único amigo, o fim

Dos nossos planos elaborados, o fim

De tudo o que resta, o fim

Sem salvação ou surpresa, o fim

Eu nunca olharei em seus olhos de novo

Você pode imaginar o que será?

Tão sem limites e livre

Desesperadamente precisando de alguma mão estranha

Numa terra desesperada?


	23. Afinal, o que importa

**Capitulo 23 – Afinal, o que importa.**

 _I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_

 **(Foreigner: I wanna know what love is – Agent Provocateur, 1994)**

– Eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou, calmamente.

Ela o observou por um longo instante. Da cabeça aos pés ele estava coberto de poeira e tinha arranhões e equimoses visíveis no rosto e nos lugares onde a roupa dele se rasgara. Ele tirara as luvas e boa parte de sua armadura estava quebrada. Sem saber porquê, ela perguntou:

– Quer tomar um banho?

– Não antes de falar com você.

– Entre.

Ele andou até ela e parou, braços cruzados, mudo, esperando que ela se levantasse de sua cadeira. Ela ficou de pé, para encará-lo e ele ainda hesitou por um bom tempo antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

– O que você quer me dizer, Vegeta?

"Céus", ele pensou "... como é difícil."

– Eu senti o ki de Trunks aqui... ele já voltou, certo?

– Sim. Eu o pus para descansar, acho que tudo que aconteceu hoje o esgotou emocionalmente, na verdade. E ele está magoado com você.

Ele baixou os olhos e disse:

– Eu não pude encará-lo... a morte dele foi minha responsabilidade.

– Ora, não faça drama, Vegeta – ela se surpreendeu com a impaciência do próprio tom – pelo menos as esferas puderam ressuscitá-lo. Se você tivesse morrido seria algo irremediável... assim como a morte de Goku é.

Ela não estava facilitando nada as coisas para ele.

– Então você já sabe que...

– Sim. Pobre Chichi. Imagino como vai ser duro para ela daqui em diante.

Ele percebeu a oportunidade e perguntou:

– E se tivesse sido eu?

Ela olhou para ele. Desde que a haviam começado a conversar ele evitava olhar para ela, passava a maior parte do tempo olhando para baixo ou para o lado. Percebendo a demora na sua resposta, ele arriscou uma olhada para ela, que então disse:

– Como você imagina que eu ficaria, Vegeta?

Ele tornou a baixar os olhos. Então disse:

– Eu creio... tenho motivos para crer... que você sentiria minha falta...

– Sim, lógico. Talvez mais que isso. Talvez eu ficasse devastada, como fiquei, hoje mais cedo quando o imbecil da televisão anunciou o Mr. Satan como único vencedor do combate... e sobrevivente.

Em outros tempos, ele ficaria indignado e iria atrás do tal Satan para mata-lo pela insolência de tomar os méritos da vitória para si, mas, em vez disso, disse:

– Talvez seja melhor que os demais humanos não saibam da extensão dos poderes dos sayajins, e talvez isso seja melhor para Gohan, que é bem jovem... deixe esse idiota ter seus minutos de fama. Isso não é importante. A Terra estar salva é o que importa.

Ela o olhou espantada e então disse:

– O que aconteceu contigo?

Era o momento que ele mais temia. Mas agora, não havia mais como parar sua confissão:

– Não me sinto mais como o sayajin que eu era. Houve momentos em que achei que morreríamos todos... e me senti impotente, inútil. Kakarotto não morreu em combate... ele se sacrificou. Ele evitou que o monstro se explodisse e destruísse a Terra. Kakarotto está morto, agora, e eu, que fiquei aqui a princípio apenas para medir forças com ele... e eu não seria capaz, acredito, do sacrifício que ele fez.

– Então... a morte de Goku provocou uma mudança tão repentina e drástica assim?

– Não apenas por isso... – ele não sabia definir o que sentia – eu não sinto mais vontade de treinar, lutar, ficar mais forte...

Ele foi surpreendido pelo ríspido toque do dedo indicador dela no centro do peitoral da sua armadura e a encarou espantado. Ela disse:

– Nem pense em dizer algo assim, Vegeta. Você pode mudar o quanto quiser. Mas não seria mais você mesmo se desistisse de se tornar mais forte, de estar sempre pronto para lutar. O sayajin por quem me apaixonei não desiste nunca, mesmo ferido, machucado... ou morto.

Os dois se encararam por um instante e ela disse:

– E eu te peço que me perdoe por ter posto nosso filho em risco naquele dia dos androides. Você estava certo, eu não deveria ter ido.

– Você não precisa que eu te perdoe... - ele disse - Nem por isso e nem pelo que você fez com as minhas anotações.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu conter o espanto. As anotações haviam sido o motivo da pior e mais definitiva briga entre eles, e ela admitia sua parcela de culpa:

– Também foi outro erro que cometi... Eu soube que as anotações eram importantes para você assim que comecei a lê-las, elas eram algo privado. E por isso mesmo foi um erro seguir adiante. Você tinha razões para se sentir traído, Vegeta. Eu não tinha esse direito...

– Na verdade, agora eu entendo porque você fez aquilo... – ele disse, baixando os olhos – também senti sua falta quando estava no espaço... mas até ali eu não podia admitir o que sentia, tanto não admitia que no tempo em que estivemos juntos eu não escrevi nada... eu tinha medo do que poderia confessar a mim mesmo.

\- Vegeta...

– O Trunks do futuro me disse que, no tempo em que ele vive, você não usou as esferas do dragão para ler as anotações, porque as descobriu depois que eu já estava morto e não havia mais as esferas, graças à morte de Piccolo. Então, segundo ele, você se debruçou sobre meus papéis depois da minha morte e tentou de toda forma traduzir o que eu escrevera... mas só conseguiu descobrir o significado de uma frase...

– O seu lema sobre força, ira e disciplina?

– Sim.

– Tudo que importa para você...

– Não mais. Não é mais apenas isso importa para mim... mas a versão de você que criou nosso filho sozinha nunca soube disso, mas ainda assim... honrou meu legado e tornou aquele menino um sayajin forte e honrado, digno de ser super sayajin. – ele disse, com o orgulho perceptível na sua voz, e finalmente a encarou – e quando eu soube disso eu pensei que realmente só alguém que realmente se importasse profundamente comigo faria algo assim.

– É claro que eu me importo profundamente com você – ela virou as costas a ele, para que ele não visse suas lágrimas. – afinal... eu o amo.

Um calor espalhou-se pelo peito de Vegeta quando ela disse isso. De repente, ele já não se sentia tão vazio.

– Eu também.

– Eu também o quê? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele de lado, sem se virar ainda.

– Eu também amo você.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para si, e a beijou, e foi, pela primeira vez, um beijo que era mais que apaixonado, era terno e sem medo. Ele a envolveu nos seus braços, e só então ele percebeu porque tinha tanta sede do seu toque, do seu amor: para ela haviam sido dez dias, mas ele, depois de passar dois dias na sala do tempo, a tocava e sentia pela primeira vez depois de dois longos anos.

Quando pararam para tomar fôlego, ela disse:

– Sua boca tem gosto de sangue...

– Acho que eu quebrei um dente... ou dois.

– E está imundo.

Ele a encarou e disse:

– Acho que vou aceitar aquele banho. Mas só se você for para a banheira comigo.

Ela sorriu.

* * *

Já estavam há muito tempo na banheira. Ela havia lavado os cabelos dele, limpado cada ferida, tocado cada parte do corpo dele. Haviam se amado e agora estavam abraçados, e ele tinha a cabeça recostada na borda da banheira, quase adormecido quando ela sussurrou:

– Não durma.

Ele abriu um olho e disse:

– Não estou dormindo. Estou relaxando, mulher. Você devia saber a diferença.

Ela riu. Iria se acostumar com esse Vegeta mais descontraído um dia, mas antes, precisava tirá-lo da água que começava a esfriar, então disse:

– Já estou bem relaxada. Mas não quero ficar enrugada por que fiquei muito tempo na água.

– Eu sou um sayajin, essas coisas não me afetam.

– Sei... – ela disse, levantando a palma da mão dele, apenas para mostrar os sulcos nas pontas dos dedos. Ele riu e a encarou maliciosamente:

– Se queria ir para a cama comigo, era só pedir...

– Então tá – ela se levantou nua, e saiu da banheira de costas para ele, puxando a toalha languidamente e se enxugando. – O que você está esperando?

Ele riu.

* * *

Amanhecia quando Bulma acordou e o viu adormecido, deitado de lado. Ela pensou que nunca havia visto seu rosto tão relaxado. Esticou a mão timidamente, ainda se lembrando do problema que ele tinha com contato físico. Mas então pensou que, afinal de contas aquele Vegeta travado, que fazia amor com ela em silêncio, havia ficado para trás... e se ele agora não tinha medo de expressar seu prazer, quem sabe tivesse também superado o problema de ser tocado. Foi em frente e, suavemente, acariciou seu rosto adormecido.

Ele não abriu os olhos imediatamente, mas sorriu. Então segurou sua mão e levou aos lábios, beijando-a antes de abrir os olhos para ver seu rosto sorridente.

– Bom dia... você dormiu bem? – ela perguntou.

– Como nunca havia dormido antes – ele admitiu.

– E agora? – ela perguntou, timidamente. – o que vamos fazer?

– Precisamos fazer alguma coisa? Eu já te disse que você é minha...

– Mas você não fez aquilo de me morder no ombro novamente...

– Já te disse que sayajins só fazem isso uma vez – ele riu. – o que se faz na Terra, então?

– Bem... as pessoas se casam, sabe? É assim que elas ficam juntas... – ela disse – o homem pede e a mulher aceita.

– Você vai se casar comigo, então. – ele afirmou e ela disse, rindo:

– Isso não parece um pedido.

– Porque não é. É um fato.

– Um momento... sendo você um príncipe, me casando com você eu me torno uma princesa?

– Me parece óbvio.

– Então eu aceito.

– Eu disse que era um fato.

Quase no mesmo instante, o choro do pequeno Trunks, que provavelmente acabava de acordar, ecoou na babá eletrônica ao lado da cabeceira da cama dela. Antes que ela fizesse menção de levantar, ele a impediu e disse, suavemente:

– Já está na hora dele se acostumar comigo.

Ele se levantou da cama e pegou o roupão amarelo que sempre usava quando estava com ela e o vestiu rapidamente. Então, pegou outro roupão e jogou para ela. Ela fez menção de segui-lo, mas ele a impediu, dizendo:

– Ele não vai chorar.

Vegeta abriu a porta do quarto e viu as duas versões do seu filho, juntas, numa espécie de paradoxo vivo. O jovem segurava nos braços o bebê, o que fazia que parecessem irmãos, e não a mesma pessoa. Vegeta se aproximou e os dois ficaram estranhamente olhando para o seu rosto com expressões idênticas. Ele parou diante deles e disse para o jovem:

– Nós precisamos conversar, mas primeiro eu preciso levar essa sua versão menor para sua mãe. – ele então encarou o bebê e disse, suavemente: – acho que você precisa se acostumar comigo, filho. Creio que vou ficar por aqui por um bom tempo...

Estendeu as mãos e, para sua surpresa, o pequeno deixou que ele o pegasse no colo facilmente, sem, no entanto, deixar de encará-lo com alguma suspeita. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas o fato do bebê não estar chorando já o aliviava. Quando o entregou a Bulma ela disse:

– Parece que estamos evoluindo...

* * *

A conversa com Trunks acabou sendo mais fácil do que ele imaginara que seria. Bulma havia facilitado as coisas para ele quando conversara previamente com o rapaz, dizendo exatamente os mesmos motivos que ele acabou confessando. A compreensão de que o filho não era tão diferente do que ele mesmo fora naquela idade, o ajudou a compreender a necessidade do rapaz de ser aprovado por ele, de ser admirado pelo pai.

– Eu me orgulho de você, Trunks – ele disse. – embora eu não tenha grande mérito no homem que você se tornou.

– Não diga isso, pai. – o rapaz o encarou, enfático – com tudo que o senhor me ensinou, com o seu treinamento... eu sei que vou acabar com a ameaça dos androides no meu mundo. Eu sei que posso.

– Eu não espero menos do que isso de você – Vegeta disse, sabendo que o filho teria sucesso. Naquele mundo, naquela linha do tempo, ele poderia estar morto. Mas seu legado vivia.

Quando o rapaz foi embora, ele não o abraçou. Apenas ergueu um dedo, num silencioso lembrete que dali em diante ele deveria seguir sem o pai, mas honrando seu lema de força, ira e disciplina.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Ain, Aline... não teve hentai? :( Não, gente, nem vai ter mais. Nessa narrativa colocar mais cenas de sexo poderia ficar apelativo e desnecessário. Não quis abrir uma porta na cena romântica para colocar erotismo e depois fechar de novo. E eu quis deixar espaço para que cada um imagine como foi o amor deles nessa noite.

2\. O mais importante desse capítulo, no entanto, é que, pela primeira vez em toda fic um diz ao outro, textualmente, que o ama. E isso vocês nem tinham notado, aposto. ;)

3\. O último capítulo, que vem depois desse, é quase um filler. É só o casamento dos dois. Porque eu quis que fosse assim, casamento convencional, caretinha. Se não gosta de casamentos, então, pode dar a fic por encerrada.

4\. A música desse capítulo é LINDA. E se encaixa perfeitamente para o Vegeta. Minha gravação favorita é a do Foreigner, não a da Mariah Carrey, desculpe quem é fã dela.

Eu vou levar algum tempo  
Um tempo para olhar à minha volta  
Não tenho nenhum lugar para me esconder  
Parece que o amor  
Finalmente me encontrou

Na minha vida  
Tem havido sofrimento e dor  
E eu não sei  
Se eu posso encarar isso de novo  
Eu não posso parar agora  
Eu já fui longe demais  
Para mudar esta minha vida solitária


	24. Primeira e última dança

**Capítulo 24 – Primeira e última dança**

 _I hear the echo of the promise I made_  
 _When you're strong you can stand on your own_  
 _But those words grow distant as I look at your face_  
 _No, I don't wanna go it alone_

 _I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line_  
 _But everything about you is telling me this time it's_

 _Forever_  
 _This time I know_  
 _And there's no doubt in my mind_  
 _Forever_  
 _Until my life is through_  
 _Girl, I'll be loving you forever_

 **(Kiss: Forever – Hot in the Shade, 1989)**

– Eu gostaria de saber como eu me meti nisso – disse Vegeta, aborrecido, enquanto Bulma ajeitava a gravata que ele, obviamente, não fazia a menor ideia de como se usava ou exatamente para que servia.

Ela parou um instante e disse, olhando para ele, aborrecida:

– Foi VOCÊ quem falou em casamento.

– E foi você que disse que pessoas da Terra se casavam quando ficavam juntas. Mas não avisou que elas faziam isso na presença de uma centena de pessoas! E eu não sabia que ia ter de usar essa roupa ridícula!

Ela riu. Lembrou-se de quando comparecera ao casamento de Chichi e Goku e imaginara como aquela lua-de-mel seria constrangedora. Pelo menos ela tinha certeza que Vegeta sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer _depois_ que eles se casassem.

– Prontinho... – ela deu um passo para trás para contemplar sua obra e disse, sorrindo – agora você realmente parece um príncipe! Pegue o Trunks e vá para a festa. Entretenha nossos convidados, eu vou logo.

Ele se abaixou para pegar o filho, que brincava sentado no chão usando uma miniatura idêntica do seu fraque. Bulma havia dito a ele que se arrumasse ali no quarto do bebê, mas como ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como vestir um fraque, ela viera em seu socorro. O filho riu da careta que o pai fez quando o pegou no colo, tentando ajeitar a gravata. Ele estava agora com um ano e dois meses, e era um garoto muito forte, já estava andando e agora parecia querer seguir o pai para todos os lados, inclusive para dentro da câmara de gravidade. Quando Vegeta olhou de novo para Bulma, percebeu que o "logo" dela não seria tão logo assim:

– Você ainda está de roupão e chinelos. Quer me fazer acreditar que vai estar pronta em menos de duas horas quando para um simples jantar eu preciso esperar uma hora e meia?

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e praticamente o empurrou para fora, dizendo:

– Tem cinco pessoas esperando no meu quarto para me arrumar. Se você soubesse como vestir um fraque eu já estaria quase pronta.

– E como você espera que eu "entretenha" alguém? – ele disse, bem ciente de sua inabilidade social.

– Ah, apenas ande com o Trunks no meio das pessoas. Todo mundo vai preferir dar atenção a ele que a você, não se preocupe.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto deles e um intenso vozerio feminino encheu o corredor, fazendo com que ele seguisse imediatamente para a direção da festa, que aconteceria no terraço ajardinado da ala norte da construção. O filho o olhava intrigado, virando a cabeça de vez em quando na direção da câmara de gravidade e ele disse:

– Não vamos treinar hoje, filho... a não ser que isso conte como treino de paciência!

– Ença! – disse Trunks alegremente, tentando repetir o que o pai dissera.

Foi impossível seguir o conselho de Bulma. Assim que ele chegou à festa, a mãe dela levou o neto embora, dizendo que era o netinho mais lindo e elegante do mundo e ia ficar no colo da vovó. Vegeta sequer tentava discutir com a futura sogra: ela parecia simplesmente não ter a capacidade de ouvir o que ele dizia.

Ele se limitou a parar num canto da festa e cruzar os braços, aborrecido, ainda pensando que deveria ter proposto qualquer coisa que o fizesse escapar dessa situação. Alguém chamou seu nome e ele se virou, pensando, aborrecido, que gostaria de estar invisível. Era Gohan. Era a primeira vez que via o menino depois da batalha com Cell. De alguma forma, em apenas três meses ele havia crescido uns 15 centímetros, o que o deixava quase da altura de Vegeta.

– Senhor Vegeta – ele disse – eu nunca o agradeci por ter ajudado contra Cell...

Ele pretendia evitar esse assunto pelo resto da vida, mas ainda assim respondeu:

– Não precisa agradecer, garoto... fiz o que foi preciso.

Repentinamente ele ficou alerta quando uma mulher loura apareceu no seu campo de visão. Quase involuntariamente, assumiu uma posição de luta, até ver que ela estava de mãos dadas com...

– Kuririn? – ele chamou. O rapaz veio andando, deixando a androide conversando com uma moça de cabelos negros. Quando o careca estava diante dele, ele disse, sem cerimônia:

– Você sabe que está saindo com uma androide assassina, não?

– Shhh! – Kuririn o censurou – Ela não é mais assim!

Vegeta o encarou, com um ar desconfiado e ele continuou:

– Ela não sabia o que fazer e não tinha para onde ir depois de tudo que aconteceu e eu... a ajudei.

– Você tem certeza que ela é confiável? – Vegeta quase sussurrou, sem tirar os olhos da androide, que ria com a outra moça de alguma coisa.

– Engraçado – Kuririn disse, rindo – eu tive essa mesma preocupação quando a Bulma te convidou para ficar aqui...

Vegeta o encarou sem saber o que dizer. Para sua sorte, a irmã de Bulma, que ele conhecera apenas na véspera, já que ela morava em outro país (ou seria outro planeta?) se aproximou e disse:

– Ei, cunhado, está na hora! Você entra comigo! – ela o puxou pelo braço deixando-o bastante desconfortável. Não estava acostumado a ser tocado por ninguém que não fosse Bulma.

– O que eu preciso fazer? – ele disse, se sentindo perdido.

– Nada demais, apenas andar devagar comigo até o altar. E esperar sua princesa. Não se preocupe, ela vai estar linda.

Ele sorriu, involuntariamente. Era engraçado pensar em Bulma como "sua princesa". Logo eles estavam passando lentamente por um corredor de pessoas, na direção de um altar montado imediatamente antes de um lago com uma cascatinha.

– E eu preciso te agradecer – ela quase sussurrou – como você, de uma vez, deu um neto e resolveu se casar com a minha irmã, meus pais pararam de me perturbar com essas coisas para as quais eu definitivamente não nasci!

– Seus pais realmente sabem como perturbar alguém – ele disse e ela conteve uma gargalhada, indicando onde ele deveria ficar e indo para o lado oposto.

* * *

Chichi ajeitou o véu de Bulma e disse:

– Você está simplesmente maravilhosa, Bulma.

Ela sorriu, grata que a viúva de Goku tivesse concordado em ser uma das amigas escolhidas para ajudá-la.

– Eu sempre me lembro do meu casamento em ocasiões como essa – suspirou Chichi, deixando Bulma um pouco triste. Ela realmente gostaria que Goku estivesse ali.

– Você também foi uma noiva muito bonita, Chichi! E eu sinto muito que Goku...

– Shhh – disse Chichi – Não se lamente pelo meu Goku. Eu sei que ele está bem onde está agora – ela sorriu – ele falou comigo depois... depois de tudo que aconteceu.

– Oh... – Bulma não sabia o que dizer.

– E ele está se dando muito bem com o senhor Kaioh... só é pena que ele não possa acompanhar... ela baixou os olhos, e agora parecia triste – bem, eu gostaria muito que ele estivesse aqui quando nosso segundo filho nascesse.

– Segundo filho? – Bulma arregalou os olhos – você está grávida?

Chichi assentiu. Havia quase três meses que Goku havia morrido, e de repente, Bulma percebeu que realmente Chichi parecia mais cheinha

– Fizemos esse com ele transformado em super sayajin – sussurrou Chichi e deu uma risadinha. – Vocês poderiam tentar também... é maravilhoso, Bulma...

Bulma fechou os olhos tentando evitar uma imagem mental imprópria mas agora era tarde demais. Sua cabeça já estava cheia de ideias.

* * *

Vegeta sentia o tédio e o aborrecimento aumentarem, conforme o tempo passava e nada acontecia. Estava no altar e já vira uma fileira interminável de padrinhos entrando, depois a mãe de Bulma com o pequeno Trunks e agora havia apenas aquele burburinho de pessoas tentando falar baixo e não conseguindo. Casamentos na Terra talvez fossem interessantes para os convidados, mas ele não via muita graça observando da sua posição de noivo.

Foi então que os portões do jardim abriram e Bulma apareceu, de braço dado com seu pai, e ele esqueceu todo aborrecimento. Porque Bulma não estava apenas linda. Ela estava resplandecente e perfeita, num vestido branco com muitos detalhes azuis, um véu branco que se assentava como uma nuvem sobre os cabelos turquesa e os olhos brilhantes, olhando apenas na sua direção. Naquele momento, ele esqueceu todo o resto e tudo valeu a pena.

Com o jovem Kami-Sama como celebrante, eles repetiram os votos que haviam ensaiado e ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, que estava nervoso, se esforçando para não gaguejar. Era uma bobagem para ele dizer que aceitava Bulma como esposa. Para ele, ela se tornara parte dele há muito tempo, precisamente quando ele a marcara como par. No ritual sayajin eles já estavam casados há muito tempo.

O beijo dos dois foi rápido, apenas porque ela o avisara que era assim que devia ser. Por ele, não pararia mais de beijá-la e fugiria dali com ela, deixando toda aquela gente que o aborrecia para trás. Mas, assim que a cerimônia acabou ela disse para ele, quase num sussurro:

– Você se comportou como um príncipe!

Ele a olhou desconfiado e respondeu:

– No fundo acho que você estava com medo que eu explodisse tudo.

– Lógico.

Ele se conteve para não revirar os olhos a cada sub-ritual que ela inventou para o casamento deles: um brinde, cortar o bolo, o discurso da madrinha (porque ele não tinha ninguém para fazer um discurso de padrinho) e a tal da primeira dança como casados. Quando se dirigiram ao centro da pista de dança ele disse, entre os dentes:

– Eu ainda não sei como concordei com isso.

Ela sorriu para os convidados e disse, segurando a mão direita dele e conduzindo a esquerda para a sua cintura:

– Apenas sorria e se mova de forma graciosa. É a nossa primeira dança como casados.

Ele bem que tentou, mas se movia com a graça de um macaco gigante.

– Certamente também será a última – disse, aborrecido.

– Prometo que assim que a música acabar nunca mais eu te peço para dançar comigo – ela disse, sorrindo.

\- Você não precisa prometer, eu não vou mesmo dançar. Nunca mais.

Ela riu e disse:

\- E se nós fugíssemos? Eu reservei uma suíte monumental no melhor hotel da cidade para nossa noite de núpcias. Não precisamos esperar acabar a festa para sair.

\- Sabe que você tem razão?

Antes que Bulma pudesse protestar, Vegeta a segurou pela cintura e simplesmente levantou vôo com ela, deixando os convidados todos perplexos enquanto o casal sumia, voando na direção do céu noturno.

\- Vegeta seu louco! – Bulma gritou – eu tinha um helicóptero pronto!

\- Não reclame. Apenas me diga em que direção fica o hotel.

A princípio ela ficou com raiva, mas voando com ele, mesmo sabendo que aquilo provavelmente arruinaria o seu vestido ela começou a achar tudo bem engraçado e um tanto romântico. Ele a tirou do devaneio perguntando novamente:

\- Onde é o hotel?

\- No centro. – ela riu e disse – E você me deve uma. Me sequestrou no meu casamento! Acabou com a festa.

\- Eu sou o noivo. E duvido que a festa acabe enquanto tiver comida e bebida.

\- Não importa. Você ainda me deve uma e eu vou cobrar.

\- Contanto que eu não te deva outra dança, pode me pedir qualquer coisa.

\- Então está bem. Eu quero que você passe o resto da noite como super sayajin.

\- Por quê? – ele a princípio não entendeu o que ela realmente queria.

\- Por que não? É a nossa noite de núpcias, não é? E você disse que eu podia pedir **_qualquer_ **coisa – ela disse, inocentemente – e eu estou pedindo para passar a **_noite_** com você como super sayajin...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

\- Por que não?

Bulma fechou os olhos quando ele foi envolvido por um clarão e sentiu a temperatura aumentar quando ele se transformou. Abriu os olhos e o viu, com os cabelos dourados e os olhos azuis. Sorriu quando ele disse:

\- Satisfeita?

\- Ainda não... mas já estamos bem perto do hotel. Eu tenho a noite toda para ficar satisfeita...

\- E eu posso ficar assim a **_noite toda_** , se você quiser. – ele disse, sustentando o seu sorriso malicioso.

Ela se aconchegou a ele e apontou o prédio do hotel. Sorriu satisfeita. Tinha uma noite inteira pela frente com seu super sayajin, uma vida inteira pela frente com seu príncipe. E tudo ficaria bem.

Contanto que ela não o chamasse para dançar.

 **Fim**

* * *

Quero muito agradecer a quem leu, favoritou, comentou, etc etc etc.

Agradeço ainda a PATI minha amiga que me pediu para escrever essa história que me trouxe de volta ao mundo das fics. À Letícia que betou a História.

E ao meu filhote, o Abilio, que me fez gostar de Dragon Ball.

Nos vemos por aí, e virão outras histórias.


End file.
